


Together, for better or for worse

by Blue_skeleton6289



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blue is eh, But he isnt overly, Classic Sans is an Asshole!, Cute Moments!, Edge is A MEGA ASSHOLE!!, Everyone is so mean to Sans, F/M, FLUFF FLUFF!, Fluff and Angst, Frisk (Undertale) Is a Sweetheart, He opens up, JUST READ!! Please, Kissing, Lilly is a bitch but not to the other skeletons, Memory Loss, Multi, Past Abuse, Possessive Sans (Undertale), Protective Sans (Undertale), Reader speaks her mind sometimes, Red goes by Sans, Romance, Sans (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Sans gets jealous, Sans is a protective, Sans is scared, Soulmates, Stretch and Papyrus are sweet, Sweet, This one is neither!, Toriel is a BITCH, Underfell Sans (Undertale), Verbal Abuse, You are a skeleton!, but not really, he beats himself up alot, hes ok, kinda fast burn, no one gives Underfell Sans real love with him being overly possessive or in poly!!!, reader gets jealous, reader has magical hair, reader is a cutie, reader is female, reader is skeleton - Freeform, sans is sensitive, sexy moments, she can and will protect Sans, she gets jealous, she gets scared, she starts to fall in love with Sans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 62,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22984726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_skeleton6289/pseuds/Blue_skeleton6289
Summary: Not knowing nothing or waking up to being a skeleton is down right terrifying. Then breaking into a house full of skeletons and landing in the one room with a big scary edgy skeleton. Can be just... Ahhh!But there seems to be so much more to him. Then you could ever know... But what if you did and you two had more in common then you two would like for each other.With this famalier warm spark.
Relationships: Blue/Original Female Charactor(s), Edge/Original Female Character(s), Papyrus (Undertale)/Original Female Character(s), Sans (Undertale)/Original Character(s), Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Stretch/Original Female Character(s), Underfell Sans/Reader
Comments: 563
Kudos: 689





	1. Skeleton

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I'm no human.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18192353) by [Desolateskeleton37](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desolateskeleton37/pseuds/Desolateskeleton37). 



> Hey guys!!! Okay okay! I know, your probably asking why the hell am I writing another story? When I have three already to work on. 
> 
> Well to answer your question is... CAUSE I CAN!!  
> But all seriousness its cause this idea was picking at me to write and next thing I knew I have already 5!! CHAPTERS already written and edited... 
> 
> I might have a problem.
> 
> I do hope you enjoy this fanfic and hope ya like Underfell Sans cause he the main skeleton boi!!
> 
> Enjoy~

+++

Dark that's all it was, was it always so dark? Who… who are you? Moving your arms you feel a hard surface. Feeling around it you feel grass? Soil? Dirt? Your head laying on its side as the cool feeling of the ground, feels so weird. It felt like you were getting dirt in your… ear?

It's still dark.

Oh right, you can just open your eyes….

Slowly fluttering open your eyelids, they felt different. A Little heavier somehow, not uncomfortable but just odd?

Opening your eyes fully you start to really take in your surroundings. Or really why you felt like there was dirt and sticks lounged into your ski- that last word was thrown out your head when you looked to the side and saw your…

“ _AHHHH_!!” You scream voice horsh like you haven't used it much and start to rub your bone looking skeletal hand. “ahhh!” Oh no your other on to! You pulled your hands as far away from your body as possible seeing both your arms were all bone!

What's happening? Why don't you remember anything?! You know for sure your arms weren't… You hold in your breath, looking down to see your whole body was. A SKELETON!! Flinching back, like you could back away from your own skeletal body. That just followed you like a normal functioning human one. Terror somehow was coursing through you.

Were you dead!? Did you die!? But this doesn't look like heaven!?

You were just about crying, feeling all the dirt, soil, pebbles, sticks, and grass all scrape and get in between your gaps. You yelp jerking your bones and then stop as little warm tiniest bit tingly drops fall down your… cheekbones. As you shake your skeletal hand to watch as you move it left and right. Back and forth then slowly, watching them in fascination.

As your eyelights grew a little brighter. Timidly move it to touch your skull face, cheekbones. A lukewarm like tingly fuzz baby blue tears were presented on your phalanges.

It felt smooth _so_ smooth like the shiniest glossiest marble. It was hard of course but it didn't feel like just cheekbones and a jaw with human teeth. It felt more refined but round and just odd. Like there was more bone then there was supposed to be.

Ghosting over where your eyes _should_ be all you feel is them round tracing the smooth bone edges. Round like an oval? Then when you kinda felt the top they each went out, like sharp eyeliner? At least that's the best you can describe it.

Looking down you see your rib cage with 8 ribs bones. They weren't that thick just round, but they did seem a little bit bigger than the average female…. Female? Oh you are a girl, that's good to know. But.... Looking down you don't see anything but your ribcage and pelvis. Along with the rest of your bone body. Why wouldn't you, you're a skeleton. You felt more tears roll down your face… you don't understand what's happening. You are so confused, _scared_ , and you just… you at least want to have your vagina and your breasts… for some reason you just really miss them now that they are gone. Why? did you not like your human ones? Cause you would really like them back! You won't ever complain (if you even did) ever again!

Then like some flipping miracle, you felt… what the? You saw a glowing baby blue looking vagina right below your pelvis… it looks real? Slowly touching it… yep it's real. You look away from that, to the feeling of two heavy weights on your top rib cage… you jolted back. Your bony mouth somehow in a small ‘o’ as you see two pretty big size breasts! They were baby blue as well and they looked just like normal big breasts would, nipples and all. But still weird, they looked round and plump but also like jelly they even glowed a little.

Looking around to make sure you were alone, all you saw was a forest. Big oak trees and many others. Moss, sticks, dirt, soil, rocks, pebbles, and leaves.

All around as far as your eye sockets can see, as it surrounded you. You felt more scared then before, you slowly looked down hesitantly touching the glowing magical breasts.

 _*squeeeeze*_ you just groped yourself, well who hasn't done that? Right? You just had this wonder on your face. They felt really squishy and they felt soft and smooth with this tingly feeling.

Removing your hand from your new glowing magical big breasts. You wrap your skeletal arms around yourself. Just now noticing how your whole body was glowing so faintly.

Your bony arms and weren't shaped like human ones? As they don't look like two separate bones, they look like one but if you look really carefully you can see the index finger size gap. They were still pretty small.

You were petrified still… you didn't know what was going on. Who you were? Why can't you remember anything about yourself? Why do you remember your body? Are you an adult? Yes… how old? You don't know… Name?.. _Nothing…_ trying to think of yourself was giving you the biggest headache. Crouching in a fetal position, your glowing like ecto flesh was feeling everything underneath. Which you didn't like, feeling gross. You noticed your vagina was gone?! Could you have it whenever you want? That's good to know, and kinda cool. You want to keep your breast… they make you feel less like a monster… safer. You slowly start to stand up. Your bone legs feel wobbly like you haven't ever walked before. Holding out your arms to keep your balance you wobble and stumble.

Face in a panic one falling over. “wah!” making a small raspy noise, *hmph* landing back on the ground. Back to square one.

*sighing* softly and tired, you try again after a minute of trying to remember at your best ability how to walk properly. Frowning heavily, you stand up again. Feeling dirt getting in your joints. It was so uncomfortable, like heavy dirt underneath your fingernails.

Your bones… weren't making as much noise as you would imagine. Standing up again you try to imagine the same ecto glowing flesh on your arms and your bony hands. Then it happened again! This time you tried to focus this tingly warm feeling throughout your whole body. Your mind ~~soul~~ knew what your other body looked like. You felt your whole body have this faint baby blue glow, there was this light invisible feeling around you. You felt safer with this, protecting your bones from the dirty outside.

You looked down to see glowing baby blue hips that outlined your pelvis. They felt squishy but firm along with your peach like butt. You felt a little better… you still felt this unease… you were all alone. As a monster. What's going to happen to you? Tears once again start to roll down your cheekbones. Then drip off your jaw… now they were royal blue, a darker shade of magical tears.

As you start to weep, your body shaking as your bones rattle the slightest. You're so confused… you have nobody. Who would help a disgusting looking inside out human?… That's what you _were_ , a human. Not anymore. You whale louder, *hic-uping* you don't know how you are breathing let alone feel like you are. Your whole body is still foreign to you.

“I AM TELLING YOU SANS IT WAS OVER HERE!! I HEARD CRYING! LIKE A BABY DEER!” A very loud voice said from afar.

Snapping your head up looking around, the voice just echoed throughout the whole forest. As your heart? ~~soul~~ was beating,

_Thump thump_

_Thump thump_

_Hard_ against your ribcage, _fear_ of so many scenarios flew through your skull. Eye sockets super wide as your eyelights were small pin pricks.

Scrabbling off the ground as fast as you could your skull turned left and right frantically! Looking for a spot that could hide you.

Not having much time hearing the two voices coming closer. You sprinted to a bush and just jumped in throwing your bony arms above your head. The bush was thick, you felt like you were about to scream or whimper from all the sharp branches and twigs stabbing your faintly glowing ecto like flesh, please please go away! You plead, beg… In your skull for your ecto flesh? To go away… or did you mean the two coming figures.

Probably both.

Well your whole ecto body sleeve went away leaving your pearl white bones exposed to everything. As the branches now scrap against your ribs, bone arms… you don't know the proper name for each bone. It hurt, it also felt even more exposed and just _vulnerable_.

The figures came close and stopped as you held in your non existent breath.

“i didn't hear anything bro? maybe it was just one of the other uh different looking skeletons traps?” Another voice spoke, they sounded like a male? Their voice was deep and smooth.

“NO SANS! I AM TELLING YOU THE GREAT PAPYRUS HEARD CRYING!! WHAT IF THERE IS A WOUNDED ANIMAL!!?” The voice was so loud now that it was so close. The voice boomed through your skull. Making you begin to have a headache. You would question it if your breathing didn't just get caught in your non-existent throat.

There, the two figures came into view perfectly.

They were SKELETONS! Your eye sockets widen like saucers. Eyelights growing in size. There were more?! So, would it be okay to come out? Hope bloomed in your ribcage as you tried not to make a sound.

As a small smile started to come on your face.

The tallest one who spoke was _very_ tall, eight, nine feet! He was wearing some sort of white armor? That covered his rib cage and his shoulder blades. He was sporting some blue round shorts with a belt that covered his pelvis. He was also wearing a red shiny scarf, gloves, and boots. With these black sleeves that were covering his lean long bones perfectly.

He… didn't look scary, he did say he was out here cause he heard crying. You're crying.

Maybe you should come out? Maybe… Can they help you? If they are skeletons just like you?

As your eyelights switch to the smaller skeleton. He looked about 5,5 in height but he looked bulky and he had this… Presence to him that made you stay where you were.

He was wearing a white t-shirt with a cobalt blue jacket, with a thin white fluffy trim around the hood. Black basketball shorts that went to his knee cap bones. With one white stripe that went up the sides.

And… *blinks* once, *blinks* twice. Are those pink slippers? Heh, you would have felt better about him if the skeleton with round almost chubby cheekbones? With big round circle eye sockets. But what caught your eye sockets the most were the little white light in each black eye socket. They moved and shifted around like an eyeball would.

Do you have eyelights like that? They look so pretty… or they would if they didn't look so intimidating like if they spot you… you wouldn't have a good time. They looked sharp and calculating… scary even from how small they are. You hold back a whimper that wants to escape your non-existent throat.

Closing your eye sockets and trying to keep your bones from rattling… but how could you do that? You were still trying to come to terms with everything. You still couldn't understand what was going on. You didn't know who you were… why you are in this skeleton body.

Or who these two skeletons are.

“SSHHH, BROTHER DO YOU HEAR THAT!?” The tall skeleton shouts putting his arm out, if the small skeleton who's name is Sans. If he wasn't as small as he was you would have feared his skull to go flying off.

“hmm, yeah i heard it” Sans spoke sounding relaxed and not caring… He didn't look friendly. 

As he was scanning the area every nook and cranny of the forest. You saw his piercing gaze was coming closer to your hiding spot.

Making you clamp your eye sockets shut you felt something slam against your ribcage. It felt like a panicking bird in a cage. As you prayed he wouldn't see you. Fear was seeping into your bones.

Your bones begin to rattle moving the bushes. The leaves and branches start to rustle.

_Thump thump_

_Thump thump_

Like the stars heard you, “PAPYRUS?!! SANS!?! STRETCH IS LOOKING FOR YOU! PAPYRUS COULD WE CALIBRATE OUR PUZZLES!!?” Another loud voice maybe even a tiny bit deeper? Saved you from that skeletons piercing terrifying eyelights. ~~Somehow in the back of your skull you knew he could be scarier.~~

His skull looks the other way towards the other loud voice. Along with the other tall skeleton.

“OH! WE ARE COMING!!” The tall skeleton shouts happily. Grabbing the short skeleton like a sack of potatoes.

“COME ON SANS, WE WILL JUST COME BACK!! MAYBE WITH BLUE!! YOU ARE TO SLOW SO I WILL GRANT YOU A GREAT RIDE FROM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!!” The tall happy skeleton shouts, posing one long gloved hand on his pelvis hip bone.

“NYEH NYEH HEHE!” Papyrus seems to laugh, it was cute then he jumps and turns on his heels sprinting away towards what you assume was the other voice.

Not without you seeing Sans take one more terrifying glance around the forest before they both disappeared.

Letting out the breath you were holding in. You start to slowly stand and get out of the bush as fast as you could. Not without feeling your bones being scraped and joints being clogged. As your skeleton bony foot tripped over a low hidden branch you didn't see. You *yelp* loudly but was trying to stay quiet as you hiss at the fall. Not wanting to give them two skeletons a reason to come back so soon. Balling your fist you let out a little *hic-up* magical tears once again falling down your cheekbones. You were _so_ _relieved_. But it just added to your long list of questions… fears, whimpering softly you sit up to your knees. Trying to think of that ecto magical like flesh… for some reason having it on makes you feel safer. Like you are exposing something more important than just your bones.

Though exposing your breast is also embarrassing. A light glow eliminates in your vision that's on your cheeks. You want to just freak out but, you are starting to just feel more and more drained. Like something is running out?

As you were thinking of hiding yourself, if you just had something to cover yourself with.

"I need clothes." Your voice was so quiet barely a whisper. Looking around for something big enough to cover yourself. All you see was plants and really tall trees.

  
Of course it's not like you were in a clothes store.  
  
Then your eyelights wandered to those two other skeletons, Papyrus and Sans ran off to...You were cold, hungry, you think? Do skeletons eat? And tired. It was getting darker now that you thought about it. Frowning slightly your bonebrows you guess? Scrunch inwards like eyebrows would.

Looking down your whole body was now glowing slightly. You once again had a peach round butt and hips. But you feel these aren't new, like this was an ecto mirror of your human body. You then feel your skull didn't feel as cold anymore? Lifting your right arm you feel only a little patch of weird silky, almost like a really squishy pillow that you can squish down on. You run your skeletal hands through it. It felt nice, but you thought your hair would be longer? Is that right? You think it is. With that thought you accidentally make your silky plush ecto hair grow down to your butt and it won't STOP!!

Panicking cause it wouldn't stop growing! You scream “Stop!” Well that was a mistake. *cough cough* you fall into a coughing fit. It was like trying to use vocal cords that weren't there.

After finally catching your breath, you notice your plush silky baby blue hair was down to your mid thigh. Falling all around your ducked face. It looked so full of life, as it softly moved looking like ocean waves.

Staring at it in awe, it helped calm you down. Like a meditation technic, *inhaling* through your nonexistent lungs, then *breathing out*.

Feeling a small smile come back as you calm down.

You stand fully back up and your ecto hair covered you up enough from how thick it looked. It wasn't really see through, not like your breasts. You had to look really carefully to even see a little past the thick fogginess of it.

Looking back at the direction, you slowly take a shaky step forward. As you glance at the ground every so often to watch where you step.

Continuing forward alone and scared… but you need answers and help… hopefully you’ll get both?

+++


	2. Breaking in didn't go as planned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got such good feed back!! So soon! Whoa so I am just gonna post chapter 2!!
> 
> Yes! Enter SANS!! 😍👊
> 
> Sorry I just love them two.
> 
> Enjoy!

+++

Walking for what feels like forever, you finally see some light other then the light baby blue glow that was radiating off you, like beacon in the pitch black dark. You were honestly really spooked every little sound made you jump and something once again, beat like a heartbeat against your ribcage.

It was so magical, grazing your hand gently over a few big leafs you pass. They just glow for a second making you feel a little giddy. It made you feel better calmer. Not having so much anxiety building up. It was like a magical forest. 

If anybody were to look in the forest right now they would probably think you were a wisp. 

Putting a skeletal hand to your mouth to stifle a giggle. 

Then you stop frowning once more. How do you know that? Wisp its from a movie, yeah! The movie was called, uhh? Brave! Yeah! 

Smiling a little more of this new information. Why can you remember an animation movie but not your own name? 

Frowning once again and *sighing*.

You thought about being dead… it could be possible. That would explain why you saw more skeletons, and why you are one yourself. You just really hope you aren't dead, you are  _ still _ holding on for this all to be a  _ very _ long dream.

Heading towards the yellow glowing window lights. You duck behind a thick oak tree watching the windows. 

It seems it's a two floor house or a really big cottage? It was really pretty and old fashioned like in a fairy tale but more in the modern department. It seemed a lot of them were heading to bed. All you could see were figures walking or rather stomping around. You swear you can see the house shake.

“WHERE IS THAT DISGUSTING PIG OF MY BROTHER!!!? HE DIDN'T COME WITH ME TO CALIBRATE MY PUZZLES!!?” The loud almost screeching voice sounded almost demented to you. And you were still pretty far from the house. What a rude thing to say to someone.

You can tell he is talking to another person. But you can't hear from here. 

As you look around you see there is a back way around the house. Its half way up a hill, which makes you *huff* “seriously!” You rasp still trying to find out why you can't use your voice?

Slowly moving past the trees and staying low you jog to the other side of the house. Your ecto baby blue very long hair flowing behind you. Like a soft ocean wave. Huffing and puffing up the hill which stucked. As you reach the back where there aren't as many windows and none of them are on. You see one that was pretty low to the ground with no curtains. That does make you question just how small you are?

Walking closer you slowly press yourself up against the back wooden log wall. Hands pressed against the wall as you lean and peer inside the window that didn't have a window screen. Seeing no one inside what you could make out was clothes! And a bed with no one in it! Hope blooms even more in your rib cage.

Now you just hope your luck doesn't run out. Removing your hands from the log wall you carefully try and open the window. Your skeletal fingertips pull until. 

*pop* a small disbelief smile comes on your face as you pull it open all the way. Then you lift your left skeleton leg and step through, what you didn't really pay attention to was how actually high up the window was. 

So when your skeletal foot thought it was going to touch solid ground. Well it wasn't.

Your whole body flys forward “ah-” You scream a little as you * _ slam* _ into the carpet floor. You hold your mouth with your skeletal hand. Trying to keep all the pain and grunt noises from escaping.

As you roll on your back, you slowly hold your skeletal hand that  _ hurt _ it felt like it was dislocated. So when you looked at it and your wrist and hand was popped out of its spot and twisted no ecto like magical flesh around it making it look dark. “Aahh!!-” your cut off again as you shove blindly a piece of clothing into your weird skeletal mouth. The pain just intensified by ten. 

The pain was horrible like you  _ really _ dislocated it.  ~~But you know this wasn't the worst pain you have experienced~~

Tears fell down your cheekbones again. Then you heard someone. 

“ i fuckin’ know already! i am going to check right now boss! its my fuckin’ room anyway, now leave me the fuck alone!” You heard a deep brooklyn accent that was so deep and rough. Shout and coming closer to THIS ROOM! 

Throwing your head left and right you see the white closet door that was slightly open. Scrabbling on your feet still holding your dislocated bone wrist. You hurry in there, you quietly shut the door again. 

Just in time for his door to be slammed open then slammed shut. Making you flinch and flinch  _ hard _ . Making your bones clank Your weird heartbeat frantically slamming against your ribcage as you move as far back as you can. Trying to make your long still glowing ecto hair and body go away! But because you were so focused on your mangled wrist you just really couldn't get the hang of it. Like it had a mind of its own. As tears still fell down your cheekbones and jaw.

You listen to him talk as you carefully take a fire engine red big soft looking sweater. Trying to distract yourself from the throbbing pain. 

“ fuckin’ asshole… he always fuckin’ hits me like i’m garbage… he has gotten even worse since we fuckin’ got stranded her’!” The deep baritone brooklyn accent voice said, making you lean closer… sympathy was being sent towards him in waves. 

As you managed to get your skull and ecto hair through the neck hole. Your ecto hair just bobbed out. Flowing down still emulating a soft baby blue glow.

Trying to hold in your whimpers. 

“ there ain't even no one fuckin’ in ‘ere... why the fuck is my’ window open?” He sounded a little more on guard now. Which scared you into forgetting to be gentle getting your dislocated wrist in the long big sleeve. So you yanked it making it drag your bony hand backwards “haahmmm” you tried to muffle the pained sound but it just came out, and you are sure it was loud enough for the guy to hear you. 

As you don't hear a sound… silent. You back up slowly and slump down in the corner. 

Maybe he didn't- 

The closet door slams open like the wind blew it off its hinges. As what you saw

**_Terrified_ ** you. 

Seeing another skeleton! That wasn't what scared you, it was his face. 

He had around the same round chubby bone cheeks as the other short skeleton you saw. Only this  _ livid _ skeleton looked not as smooth. His grin was wide but also in a scowl he had a golden tooth that looked like it could cut through metal. In the back of his shark-like toothy grin. As he was wearing a black and yellow big coat with the biggest cream almost yellow fluffiest hood, you have ever seen. Like a lion. Along with a pair of black basketball and one big yellow stripe one each side. 

And two black, yellow, and red sneakers. 

But what was  _ scaring  _ you _ terrifying _ you was his eyelights red terrifying eyelights. One was blazing red like the most uncontrollable fire of hell. While the other went pitch back. 

“ who the **fuck are you?** ” His voice was downright  _ terrifying _ . 

As your eye sockets widen and your eyelights almost go out as well. You couldn't speak, your voice was gone. You curl in yourself and try to hide away. Trying to disappear in the dark black closet. With that strong thought. Your once soft baby blue ecto hair turned to a pitch black. Like camouflage but you didn't even see or notice trembling in fear. 

“*hic-up* I-I d-dont k-know, sorry im sorry… Please d-d-dont hurt m-me” you rasp as loud as your little voice could go. It hurt so mad to talk, but you were scared if you didn't say anything. He would hurt you. Curling in your legs more for protection. 

Minutes have gone by in you just shaking and him not moving. Every second felt like torture you didn't know WHAT was going to happen. Was he going to turn you in?  _ Beat _ you... ~~A~~ ~~panic of~~ **_~~pure fear~~ _ ** ~~runs through you then.~~ Somehow rape you? Kill you? The more and more terrifying your thoughts became. 

What you didn't expect was to hear quiet shuffling. As he got closer then you heard his rustle of his clothing coat move to bend down next to you. 

“ i’ma sorry there i thought you might have been a burglar. i won't hurt ya. never thought my clothes were worth stealin’ though?” His voice was nothing like the shouting from outside the closest or when he was mumbling to himself sounding sad. Or the one a few minutes ago that scared you half to death. 

It was smooth still deep and baritone but there was this gentle soothing tone underneath. Like he wasn't used to using it. 

As your shaking decreased you slowly turn your skull looking back at him. To see his face completely different. His grin wasn't as big or threatening, his gold tooth was showing but it didn't look as big as before. His bone brows were shot upwards like in shock. His eye sockets were huge! Big and round and his red eye lights looked nicer, pretty even like a fireball but again softer. They were huge! 

It was probably the cutest thing you have ever seen. And if you could say they looked shocked? Maybe something else?

Your eye sockets were wide and you slowly uncurled from your ball. As you never take your eyelights off him. Kinda trying to soak up him and that expression. It was just so cute!

“ ya’ like whatcha see?” He teased, as you stopped staring at him. Your cheekbones glowing a little baby blue in embarrassment. As you snap your eye sockets anywhere but, still taking small glances. When you thought he wasn't looking. You couldn't help it! He was handsome looking for a skeleton. Even more so than the other short one. Which he did look bigger and taller than that one blue scary skeleton.

Making him chuckle a deep little one. Shaking his skull.

“ so ya didn't really answer my question” he said, once again. As you tilt your head and frown a little. Your ecto hair slowly turning back to baby blue. 

As you frown deeply then start to cry, little royal blue tears start to bubble up in your eye sockets. You can't really answer his question. How can you when  _ you _ don't even know who you are? 

Making the bulky edgy looking skeleton in front of you jump and seem to panic. You found this really cute and funny, but it wasn't the time for that. His much bigger and thicker bony hands waved back in forth. With a panicked expression. 

“ h-hey no need ta cry there sweetheart! how about we just get ya some…” his whole skull lit up like a blaze glowing and lighting up the dark closet, as he averted his eyelights away from your form. 

You were confused and found it really cute but, why? Until you looked down to see your pelvis was showing and your invisible baby blue ecto flesh hips! You panic while making a choked noise as well. Yanking down the red sweater! But hurting your still dislocated wrist bone. “Ahh!” You scream a little. Making him look back at you to see you holding your bony wrist. 

His eye sockets widen as he sucks in a breath. “ yeeks, how did ya manage that? come ‘ere i can fix it, if ya want me ta? looks pretty painful im guessin’?” He said, holding out his big bony hand. As you stared at it, should you trust him? He did scare you but that was only because he thought you were an intruder. Then he didn't even yell at you for stealing his clothes. He didn't or look like he would hurt you. Even though his appearance screams ‘edgy, i can kill everyone you love’ but it also had this sad, soft, even sweetness, and relaxing vibe to him. 

You slowly lift your other good skeletal hand and take his big one. The moment your smaller skeletal hand touched his. There was this warm spark that heated your whole hand. It felt really nice and warm. Somehow you knew you could trust this big edgy skeleton.

His expression was patient and red eyelights watching you. Not judging or trying to see  _ through _ you, just looking  _ at _ you. With this curiosity while you do the same. 

Both leaving the closet you were still looking at him with wonder. As he sat you down on the king size mattress. The bed wasn't made but you didn't mind. 

“okay this is gonna hurt like a bitch. i can't have ya screamin’ it will alert the whole house. and considerin’ your another skeleton. female at that. you’ll get interrogated just like the rest of us.” He said, as he bends down on his knees and grabs the pillow. Seeming to frown a little.

You flinch and stare at him wide eye sockets. About to cry more when he panics once more, sweating red little drops were starting to pop up.

“ no not like experiments, just the fuckin’ skeletons ‘ere are pricks. just would see if ya were a Sans or Papyrus ya know that.

here take this and bite down as hard as ya’ can.” He motions for you to bite down on the pillow.

Which you nod and open your mouth and bite down. Giving him the thumbs up. Feeling a little brave, you want to get this over with. It hurts too much. 

He smirks a little at that. “on three one, two, three.” He snaps your wrist bone back into place making you scream a little into the pillow. That muffled the sound. The pain was almost unbearable for a moment there. Then it felt okay again sore but more like a numb feeling. 

Opening your eye sockets once more.

“Thank you” you rasp voice sounding worse and worse each time you talk. 

He seems to frown at this, then *sighing* 

“ i gotta ask, are ya using your magic right? ya sound like you're trying to talk like uh human or something?” he asked like you were doing it on purpose. You didn't know anything or how to do this. How do you talk like a human? Were you doing that? Wait magic! 

“Magic!?” You rasp louder, *cough cough* a coughing fit once again as you try and be quiet. Holding your both hands to your mouth. Trying to cover any spit or anything gross that might come out. 

“ whoa whao, it's okay sweetheart.” He gently pats your back. Which probably felt gross, you are bones…. Not human. But his hand felt warm. 

You cry again but this time because you are just reminded of that. 

“I.. I don't understand what's going on.” *Cough cough* your voice sounding worse. Just shaking your head “ I don't know who I am, I-I can't remember anything! All I know is I wasn't a-a monster! I was a human! I probably sound crazy… but I was human. I just woke up like  _ this.  _ I look disgusting and you don't but I-I do humans aren't supposed to be skeletons! But I can't prove that I was human cause I can't even remember my own name. For all I know I am dead! A-and I just woke up in the forest and followed these other skeletons and I was hoping for some answers…. And help. I don't know how to use magic! I didn't even know that was a real thing!? I don't even know how to control my skeleton body! I probably sound crazy. I’ll just leave!” You were talking and your voice was becoming more and more stable, more feminine and sweet. But there was so much stress and fear mixed in it. 

You scrabble off the bed and not getting very far. You feel a familiar warm spark then a big hard and firm but gentle grip on your good skeletal wrist. 

+++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no whats gonna happen next!!? Oh wait I know but you dont! Are you at the edge of your seat? 
> 
> As always tell me what ya think!
> 
> Thank you all for support! 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated! 
> 
> See ya next chapter my Twinkies!


	3. Sans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw look at this chapter 3. I don't got much to say but enjoy~
> 
> WAIT crap! Uh there is some abusive scenes and self damaging thoughts. 
> 
> So WARNING!! If that makes you uncomfortable, just take the heads up.
> 
> Okay now enjoy.

+++

\---- Sans Pov

The whole fuckin’ day has been to stressful. He just wants ta shoot himself. What else is new?

The whole household of skeletons were all assholes. But what else is new everyone treating him like dog shit or ignoreing him like fuckin’ jerry! Sure he tells some dirty jokes every now and then. But why does that make him a pervert? He doesn't care who the fuck you are. If you are straight as a skeleton or male! You are gonna atleast take a glance at a nice rack and a nice ass if it deserves praise. 

He doesn't full on stare or make crass comments. He’ll just compliment or take a glance. Girls do the same damn thing  _ everyone does look _ ! And if they say no they are just lyin’ to themselves. 

“Red you need to stop looking down haven't you already seen my breasts enough?” Lilly scowled, while rolling her green eyes. The fuckin’ bitch girl human that has lived with the creampuff version of his papyrus and the asshole of other me classic. or prick thats a good name for him.

Half of the skeletons are already head over heels for 'er. She isn't a bitch all the time but he feels like it's  _ always _ him that she talks to like he was a piece of shit scum on earth. Or she will call him out on shit he wasn't even doin’! 

~~He doesn't feel right.~~

He wasn't lookin’ at her damn flat chest! He was lookin’ into space thinkin’ on how he could help fix THAT STUIPD ASS MACHINE!! And he might have been dozin’ off. 

He hates it here! Boss has changed and gotten worse than  _ ever _ before. It doesn't help that he has a crush on Lilly either. 

He hasn't ever looked at her in the past, a few glances and apparently she is SOULmates with Classic and Creampuff. (But she doesn't know that) She apparently is to Boss and both the swap versions of Classic and Creampuff. 

See the way it works is you  _ don't _ gotta be with your SOULmate. You won't die if they die, that only happens if you SOULbond. 

Now there are platonic SOULmates and romantic. But when ya see your SOULmate you are  _ not _ supposed to know all the way. Or find out right away, a soulmark will appear if there is a future for the two of you. A positive one, not a shitty one. If there is a bad soulmark then it could be a toxic or some type of abusive relationship.

There is some connection it just depends on the two or more SOULmates. It's different for everyone. 

Ya get to know them and learn to love them. Or ya don't have to as long as ya guys are still in  _ some _ sort of relationship ya are both okay. 

Just ta, put it simply its not ‘ _ love at first sight _ .’ Or whatever bullshit humans use. There is attraction but not love. 

That happens over time. It can be fast or slow or in the middle. Just love needs time… 

Or that's what he read anyway, he doesn't give two shits about it or anything.

The other skeletons are SOULmates to Lilly. 

_ She is **not** his SOULmate _ !

Stretch is okay he isn't really that much of an asshole. They even share a cigarette together every now and again. 

His little brother Blue, stars was he the most annoying manipulative little shit! He just knows how to get his fuckin’ way! And makes him the bad guy! 

Creampuff alright as well, he doesn't smack him for doing something he doesn't like. So that leaves him okay in his book. He just speaks with him if he passes by or says a hello. 

But fuckin’ classic stars he… HE FUCKIN’ HATES HIM!! He was an arrogant, asshole, who thought he was above him and the rest all because it was his universe! But he was the one who dragged our coccyxs ‘ere! 

He may have looked laid back but, he just goes after him and picks up every little thing he does wrong. Or even if it wasn't him. Red did it. Oh no that was Red. It had to be him.

He also made them all go by shitty ass nicknames ass well. But he and Creampuff got to keep their names!

Not only that,  _ everyone _ was arguing that Lilly  _ had _ to be his soulmate because they were all the ‘same’. We ain't the fuckin’ same!! We might have simulatarities but thats fuckin’ it. My fuckin’ soul isn't a remake or copy of that peice if shit!! It's its own being no one else is like it. 

He didn't feel anything special for her. He even tried to be nice and get to know her. See if something really was there and he was just slow or stupid. But she didn't seem interested in it at all, just like him. 

At first he was  _ crushed _ , he didn't admit it. But he _really_ was, to find out he didn't have a SOULmate is always crushing on the Soul.  ~~Or was it something so much deeper than that?~~

So he just gave up, even when Classic would pull him aside and tell him otherwise. ~~but there was something missing something soul crushing~~ Like he  _ knew _ what the hell he felt and didn't. The thought made his magic boil. Or when Boss would say it's cause… he didn't deserve one...

He sure as hell wasn't gonna show his SOUL!! Ta nobody! Not even Boss has seen it and from the way he has been acting since coming ‘ere. He just has gotten more physical but, that's okay because he is just doing it cause he was upset….  ~~He knows that's not the truth anymore.~~

So now this bitch was accusin' him of lookin' at her damn weak excuse of a tits!? 

“ what the fuck no! why the fuck would i be looking at your flat ass tits?” Red scowls deep at her, as she just rolls her eyes and *sighs* like she was just giving up on him.

“If you weren't looking then how would you know if they were flat or not?” She asked, scowling at him. Grabbing her plate from the counter. Then leaving it in the sink and then walking out yelling how she was heading to bed. Heading over to the other skeletons rooms. 

*sighing* heavily and scowling wondering where he went wrong? Nothing! He didn't do anything wrong! 

Feeling even more pissed off. He was about to short-cut to his room when he heard boss yelling for him. 

“WHERE IS THAT DISGUSTING PIG OF MY BROTHER!!!? HE DIDN'T COME WITH ME TO CALIBRATE MY PUZZLES!!?” Boss screached like a fuckin’ banshee as his loud  ~~starting to get annoying~~ voice. 

Sometimes he could see the walls shake for a millisecond. What the hell did he want?

He short-cutted over to where boss was, which he was in the library. 

“ ya’ boss somethin’ about puzzles?” He asked, raising a bone brow. Laid back attitude and grin up. He had respect for his younger bro he really was the coolest. 

Boss turned around scowling, lookin' pissed off. Makin' Sans start to sweat, his temple was startin' to feel his temple becoming sweaty as he grinned nervously up at his younger bro.

“WHERE WERE YOU! SLACKING OFF LIKE USUAL! YOU ARE SO GODDAMN LAZY IT MAKES ME SICK! YOU DIDN'T HELP CALIBRATE ANY OF MY PUZZLES! EVEN THE HUMAN LILLY CAME WITH ME!!! ARE YOU LOWER THAN A  _ HUMAN _ !!?” He just about yelled aggressively as Sans was growing more  ~~and more hurt~~ and more pissed off. 

Balling up his fists he looks down, holding back from screamin' at him. How he was up _all_ fuckin’ night!! Tryin’ ta' think of some different way to help fix that damn machine! Or when he was gone today because he had to go look for parts all around town. Which he came up empty handed! He was scowling so deep as he was clenching his balled up fists that just wanted ta… fuck… he can't do that. He would never forgive himself if he hurt boss, his little brother. 

Holding back his outrage. He closed his eye sockets that are surely pitch black. Grinning up at him trying to keep calm and looked relaxed and apologetic.

“ heh, sorry boss just lost track of time. ya know how it can be-” he gets cut off by a  _ hard _ slap to the back of his skull. Making him stumble back and fall. Slamming into the hard wood floor. He could have dodged it… why didn't he?  ~~Cause he deserves it~~

“I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYTHING, YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE!! YOU LAZY GOOD FOR NOTHING!! I AM HEADING TO BED! GO CHECK YOUR ROOM I HEARD SOMETHING THUD FROM THERE!! MAYBE IT'S SOMEONE TO TAKE YOU AWAY TO LEARN SOMETHING USEFUL!!” Boss walks away with that last comment. 

Most of the time… most of the time he is the coolest...

Sans stayed on the floor and he didn't know how long. Felt like hours, but it was only a few minutes or so. He didn't cry, he doesn't fuckin’ cry! 

As he teleported to the hallway which he saw everyone else went to bed. Good they don't stick there non existent nosy asses in his business.  ~~Then why the hell does he feel disappointed?~~

“GO CHECK YOUR ROOM RED!!!” he hears his brother still down the stairs. Shouting. 

Making him just blow his top alittle. 

“ i fuckin’ know already! i am going to check right now boss! its my fuckin’ room anyway, now leave me the  _ fuck alone _ !” He screamed, fuckin’ done with him tonight! 

As he yanked open his bedroom door and slammed it with all his pent up anger. He was impressed that it didn't turn into a pile of wood chips. 

As he was scowling deep and and trying to not let his anger drive him mad. 

“ fuckin’ asshole… he always fuckin’ hits me like i’m garbage… he has gotten even worse since we fuckin’ got stranded ‘ere!” he mumbled not knowing how sad he really sounded. 

He was trying to hold in his anger. He could feel himself just wanting a release! And not in  _ that _ fucking way, not fuckin’ tonight! 

“ there ain't even no one fuckin’ in ‘ere” he stopped talking when he felt a small cold breeze go through him. He didn't mind the cold, but he did prefer to be warm. Even if he was all bones.

He looked up to see his damn window was open.

“why the fuck is my’ window open?” He said, now looking around, he knows he never opened that damn window. 

Then he heard like on que.

“haahmmm” a raspy muffled, yet soft pained pretty loud voice come from his closet. Turning his head slowly his grin was almost about to _snap_. 

Keeping as silent as shyren he moved over towards the closet. His mind was already pissed off and this rage was still in him. 

So a fuckin’ little theif or they were trying to kill him or… 

_ “MAYBE IT'S SOMEONE TO TAKE YOU AWAY TO LEARN SOMETHING USEFUL!” _

Bosses voice rang through his skull as another flash of anger and hurt went up his very soul. 

Not holding back, he yanked his closet door open as the door flies off and lands on the floor * _ clank _ * * _ thud _ * and he knew his left eye socket was flaring wildly. 

All he saw was red, so all he saw was a weird very light almost white slightly glowing figure huddled in the corner of his closet. 

Not missing the terrified look on the thief's face. But not _seeing_ their face.

“who the **fuck are you?** ” His voice grew deeper more pissed off and was about to tear the intruder to shreds. 

He watches the thief curl into themself even more. Not answering as he watches confused and in awe.  ~~Not showing the last reaction~~ to what he assumes was their soft plushy like glowing baby blue hair? They smelled sweet like honeydew and flowers. But with this earthy freshness like a new? 

It was intoxicating.

He watched the magic hair turn from the roots pitch black, all the way down to the ends. 

Like it was blending in. Trying to hide away from it all. He knows that feeling.

Then he watches their form, which he can't make out at least not anymore. From the dark closet. He can see though how they were shaking like a leaf. 

“*hic-up* I-I d-dont k-know, sorry im sorry… Please d-d-dont hurt m-me” He listened to them,  _ your _ voice. It sounded so strained like it has been through a garbage disposal. There was still this soft feminine tone underneath like you wouldn't open up your magic vocal cords. Kinda like when he first learned to talk. You sounded like you were tryin' ta' talk like a human? Like how Lilly talks. It sounded painful. He was going to assume you were female. Still can't see what type of monster you were. He registers his night vision, that doesn't come naturally he had to learn to put magic into it. 

But he just registers what you just told him. Wait ya' don't know who ya’ were? Or were ya’ just not answering his question right? 

Hurt you… he was planning to but, that plea was bringing some things up that reminded him ~~...~~ ~~of himself~~ ~~.~~ Answers he just wanted answers thats all. 

His very soul was feeling sympathy towards this...

His vision kicks in as he finally sees your form. 

He was speechless, his jaw dropped and would have probably dropped to the floor if it could. 

He blinks once, twice, and a  _ third _ time just to make sure he  _ wasn't _ dreaming! His soul was going nuts like a wild animal. 

His eyelights were looking at your very exposed legs as all he saw were bones… real ass bones as in legs!! Were you a skeleton monster? Did you come from the machine somehow? Were you a Sans or Papyrus? But wait, he is pretty  _ damn _ sure you're a chick.

Was there an Au of us as chicks!?

He couldn't see anything else because your now pitch black flowing long ass hair was blocking your face. And the rest of your body which what he could see was smoking fuckin' hot! He didn't even stop his eyelights from becoming hearts. ~~soul about to burst~~ At what he could make out with you wearing one of _his_ red sweaters. You had some curves from what he could see. Plump ass and wide hips. But he could only see from your lower waist and down. The rest was blocked by your now black still flowing hair. But what he did notice was how you were  _ only _ wearing his sweater. Nothing else...

Was he dreaming!? As he gawked at you for a minute, he snapped out of it. Seeing your shaking whimpering form. As you shake in fear… his soul was freaking out it was spewing mixed emotions that he couldn't get. Like a gumball machine never ending. 

Happy, relieved, overjoyed, scared, protective wanting to cry… and a few more. 

Shit, he messed up. He messed up  _ badly _ . 

Maybe if he apologizes ya won't fear him or... hate him?  ~~Yeah right that's a~~ ~~funny ass~~ ~~thought, of course she will still fear him. Hate of course she would~~ Everyone does in some way.

He slowly moves at a slow pace that you seemed to notice pretty quickly as he saw your form lock up. Heh, at least she is good with her instincts. 

As he gets closer tryin' to keep a respectable distance.

“i’ma sorry there i thought ya might have been a burglar. i won't hurt ya. heh never thought my clothes were worth stealin’ though?” He tried to keep his voice quiet and as non threatening as possible. He doesn't want to scare you more than he already has. 

But damn has it been awhile, almost unnatural to him. It kinda freaked  _ him _ out. He never thought he could speak this low and... soft? Ever since… papyrus was a babybones.  ~~No it was sooner than that?~~

It seemed to have worked though, because no later your shaking was decreasing and now you just seemed a little on guard. Which is completely understandable. 

What really gets him was a little shift to your head then you slowly. Timidly look at him. 

He has to hold his magic in, that wants to flow straight to his cheekbones. He had to hold in his choke as well, nothing could have prepared him for  **_you_ ** **.** _~~why are his emotions all fucked up~~_

You were in fact a skeleton. Yep fuckin’ confirmed. 

You were also… beautiful. Gorgeous. Cute. Adorable. All in one! You looked nothing like a Sans or Papyrus or even Gaster. Like you were your own skeleton monster, no one else like you. You took his breath away, some fuckin’ how with him not even needin' air. You took his breath away. 

Your pearl white skull had a round almost oval shape but when it came to your raw line.

It was oval yet it had this roundness to your cheekbones. That made you look more feminine. There were little blue like stain streaks on them. 

From crying. That gave him a pang of _heavy_ guilt.

You didn't have a grin or showing all your teeth. Somehow you had a bone like a small mouth that was in a line, at the moment. It seemed to function and move like a regular human mouth would. Your cheekbones looked flushed. And those eye sockets. He could just  _ melt _ as you looked at him with them  _ beautiful _ diamond eyelights floating in there. Like a diamond in the rough. Only he didn't see anything rough about you.

They looked completely different, nothing like he had ever seen before. Your eye sockets 

They were big and a little bit wider than an oval and defined your face. They had this big sharp like black wing that went out on each one. Makin' you look even more feminine and cute. 

His soul was just about spinning and doing backflips. Which confused him? He had this overwhelming urge to just hug you and never let you go.  _ Ever _

He had no clue what face he was making. But whatever it was it seemed to give you the okay.

Cause you slowly uncurled from your protection ball. Never taking your eyelights away from him. Making him feel giddy and embarrassed. What the fuck!? He was so fuckin’ confused but he didn't want to move or make a face expression, that would scare you back into your ball. 

Your diamond shaped shiny eyelights roamed his body. Like checking him out. He knows that's not what ya were doing. But it did kinda make him feel happy and nervous. Hoping he doesn't look bad. And hoping ya like what ya see. 

Cause he sure does. Don't make a comment don't make a fuckin’ comment! 

“ ya’ like whatcha see?” He didn't mean ta, but it just came out! Ya idiot! He was hopin’ he didn't come off like a creepy pervert. Oh great now he was back to being nervous. Magic beginning to sweat began to manifest on his skull. 

You then stopped staring at him as your cheekbones turn a soft baby blue glowing blush. As your eyelights look anywhere but him. 

He was grateful for that  ~~and a disappointed.~~ But he did catch you sneaking a few glances when you thought he couldn't see. 

He couldn't help the light deep chuckle that left him. You were so cute, as you looked around not looking at him embarrassed. He shook his head. 

He was feeling really calm, pretty relaxed around you. Which he didn't show at all, but instead he went back to that question ya’ didn't really answer. 

“ so ya didn't really answer my question” He said, once again.

As he watches your skull tilt to the side a little and frown. Your long ecto hair slowly turning back to baby blue. 

So cute. 

Which he was once again in awe and intrigued it was so mesmerizing to watch. As the dark closest light up a little. With a light blue light radiating off your whole form. 

He could also see your facial features much better. So when he saw you frown and your eye sockets started to bubble with royal blue magical tears again. 

He jumped a little not knowing what to do! Why did that make you cry? Maybe that was much of a complicated question? Or too hard to answer? His arms were flailing a little like and moving back and forth. He wanted ta give you a hug. But that would be fuckin’ weird a grown adult skeleton man who she just met. Comforts her, doesn't that scream creep and rapist!? But he wanted to just pat your plushy looking glowing magic hair. He assumes from how it changes kinda like how he had ecto flesh when he needs it.  Or wants it. 

He didn't want ya to cry! His bony hands were moving left and right. Like waving like an idiot would help. 

“ h-hey no need ta cry there sweetheart! how about we just get ya some…” He stopped talking when he saw you really had nothing else on! 

His whole skull lit up like a blaze as he averted his eyelights and skull away from your very sexy and turn on form. It was like a tease!  ~~He knows you didn't do it on purpose.~~

Yep 100,000,000% sure is a female! She has a female pelvis bone, along with two thick nice hips. That he could see you use as ecto flesh body. Why did you fill out your whole skeleton body? But he didn't see your pu- his whole skull lights up even more red. Scolding himself for that thought! Of course she wouldn't have  _ that  _

Part its the same reason he doesn't have his… well  _ all _ of his anyway.

He heard you make a choking noise, then he heard a loud high pitched pain scream. 

“Ahh!” scream, come from you. He snaps his skull back at you to see you cradling your very dislocated carpal bone that looked twisted somehow. He also just now sees its the only place that doesn't have any ecto like glow.

His eye sockets widen as he sucks in a breath.“ yeeks, how did ya manage that? come ‘ere i can fix it, if ya want me to? looks pretty painful im guessin’?” He said, holding out his big bony hand. As you stared at his bony hand for a good minute. There wasn't any buzzer, he didn't want to prank ya. You didn't deserve that, even if it was tempting. He’ll do it when you're better. 

He waited, probably the most patient he has ever been. As he looked at you with curiosity. Who are you? Why were you bare ass naked? How did you get hurt? Why did you make him feel calm? Why did you make him feel like a ball of fuckin’ emotions?

His patients was rewarded, when you slowly lifted your other good skeleton hand. Gently placing it in his. As a big warmth spread through his whole hand where ya’ were touchin’. 

He plucked it down on just you being warm. 

As you look at him straight in the eyelights, you don't look scared more like curious as well. 

As you and him stared at each other, he was being as gentle as he could with you. Seeing how much smaller your bones were. He didn't want to hurt you. As they both stand up and he guides you out of his closet. 

Ignoring the broken door on his floor.

He carefully sat you down on his mattress. That for once he wished it looked better. 

He looks back at your wrist, it wasn't the most gruesome thing he has seen. But it did make him feel uncomfortable and feel really bad for you. 

“ okay this is gonna hurt like a bitch. i can't have ya screamin’ it will alert the whole house. and considering your another skeleton. female at that. you’ll get interrogated just like the rest of us.” He told you, as he bends down on his knees and grabs the pillow. Laying on the floor, it was clean so it should be fine. He cursed at himself, he didn't mean ta tell you that at least not so blunt. But that was the truth, he was honestly a little scared if the other skeletons saw you. Or boss… 

His soul rumbles with this protectiveness. 

Then he sees you flinch and stare at him like you just told him you were about to go to hell. You looked like you were about to cry again! 

Shit!

As your cheekbone flushed once more and your face scrunched up, alittle like your bottom bony lip popped out. As your eye sockets grew and tears once again started to bubble up. 

He panics no no no! Oh stars is this all he can do is make you cry!? Even though that was really cute. 

You flinch and stare at him with those wide beautiful eye sockets. About to cry more when he panics once again. Fuck.

Fuck fuck!! He was messin’ up so fuckin’ badly! 

“ no not like experiments, just the fuckin’ skeletons here are pricks. just would see if you were a Sans or Papyrus ya know that. but you don't look either, obviously.” 

Not that he would let anything happen to you. If they do find out or if you get bored he can't force you to stay… his soul felt sad  devastated  at the thought of you leaving and never comin’ back. Or… you like all the other skeletons and not him. That makes him even more upset. 

“Here take this and bite down as hard as you can.” He said to you as you gave him a confused look. Bone brows frowning as you look confused. He motions for you to bite down on the pillow. 

He seems to have gotten you to do just that. As you nod your skull softly, as he watches your baby blue long ecto hair flow like the streams in waterfall. Giving him a thumbs up.

He smirks a little at that. You got some spunk in ya. “on three one, two, three.” He makes sure to snap your wrist bone back into place, as he expected you screamed a little into the pillow. As he saw your face scrunch up in pain. He can't imagine what a dislocated bone must feel like. 

Then your face looks relaxed, and you brought the pillow away from your mouth. He did see some baby blue glowing salvia on it… eh, he’ll deal with that later. 

“Thank you” your voice sounds worse and worse each time you talk. Still having that soft sweet undertone. But it still sounds blocked?

He frowns at this, then *sighing* 

“ i gotta ask, are ya using your magic right? ya sound like you're trying ta' talk like uh human or somethin'?” He had asked you, he had a lot of questions. 

What he didn't expect was you to smile looking shocked and barely above a normal voice. 

“Magic!?” you almost shout, then you turn around coughing like crazt into your small skeletal hands. It sounded like it hurt even if ya didn't have a throat. 

Sans immediately leans forward, hesitantly touching your back. Not trying to seem like he was coming onto you. He was growing more worried about you.

“ whoa whoa, it's okay sweetheart.” He gently pats your small back. Feeling the bones underneath his red sweater that you borrowed. Making him blush a little from you not even smacking his hand away. You felt so warm like a mini heater somehow. He loved it. 

He hears you starting to cry. It was pretty loud so he had to put a sound barrier around his room. Good thing because he didn't fuckin’ expect you to start talking so much! 

“I.. I don't understand what's going on.” *Cough cough* your voice sounding worse. Just shaking your skull looking so confused and just  _ really _ sad. “ I don't know who I am, I-I can't remember anything! All I know is I wasn't a-a monster! I was a human! I probably sound crazy… but I was human. I just woke up like  _ this.  _ I look disgusting and you don't but I-I do humans aren't supposed to be skeletons! But I can't prove that I was human cause I can't even remember my own name.For all I know I am dead! A-and I just woke up in the forest and followed these other skeletons and I was hoping for some answers…. and help. I don't know how to use magic! I didn't even know that was a real thing!? I don't even know how to control my skeleton body! I probably sound crazy... I’ll just leave!” You were talking and your voice was becoming more and more stable, more feminine and sweet. Not raspy anymore. Did you even realize you fixed your magic vocal cords? But there was so much stress and fear mixed in it. 

Sans head was taking in all this information. 

He didn't really pay much attention until he saw you scrambling out his bed. 

…

But before you could get even two feet away from him. He gently reached out and grabbed your good skeletal wrist. Still that warm spark feeling. Making sure he wasn't hurting you but his grip was firm. 

“ damn it give a skeleton time to fuckin’ react. ya didn't even give me 2 mintues to process your pretty voice? or the fact that ya' somehow woke up in your new skeleton body. that by the way, your the hottest most sexiest and cutest person  _ and _ skeleton i have  _ ever _ fuckin’ met or seen in my entire hell life! ya also don't find me disgustin’ that's good to know. now would ya sit down so ya can tell me from the fuckin’ beginnin’?” He asked, looking you straight in the eye sockets that was pourin’ out tears. Little baby blue tears but this time somethin’ seemed to flash across your face. 

Your eye sockets widen like saucers then soften while you start crying a little more. Thinking he once again said something wrong. Was that too much!? He didn't see you comin'. Even more as you jump and catch him off guard, when you hook your arms around his skeletal neck. 

He stutters and chokes not able to handle so much affection, not just plain  boring sex. This was something he has thrown his way. He kinda just plops down on the floor and almost just melts. But because he can literally hear your soul screaming for comfort he snaps out of it. 

*Sniffles* “So I am not dead?” You whine hoping that's true. He snorts at that “nah your not dead, just a monster that really fuckin’ resembles a skeleton.” he whispers amused, rubbing your back. 

As a warm feeling was making him melt. He felt so right holding you, and you were so warm.

“Thank you…” your voice held much gratitude and relief, whispering over and over where his ear would be. It meant so much to you, all of it. He didn't think you were crazy. He… really didn't think you were gross? He liked your voice?

Sans was stund he was just sayin’ what was on his racing mind. He honestly thought you would have scowled at him for sayin’ all of that.  Cause thats the reaction he always gets. Even for nothing sometimes

You both felt this warm spark that was flying between you two. You felt it and he felt it. 

It was so comfortable and you felt  _ so _ safe. You don't believe you have ever felt this way in your entire life.  ~~But you have~~

As you drift off to safe sleep, ~~one you haven't had in months.~~ Poor Sans was still a glowing red light bulb. How the hell is he not a little aroused!? As your entire squishy ecto body was pressed up against him. 

But he hasn't ever felt this way… this safe, this protective feeling, and a warm feeling. 

In who knows how long.

He’ll get his answers in the morning. He… for some weird crazy ass reason… he fuckin’ trusts your crazy word. 

His soul is telling him to trust you and his soul hasn't failed him yet. It hasn't felt this happy since we got dragged to this crappy universe. 

Getting up slowly so he doesn't jolt you. He tried to lay you on his mattress. Then he would go to the couch downstairs. He can be a gentleman damn it! But uh, he gently tried to pull you off by your waist. Which was also warm and a little squishy like your whole body.

You had him in an iron grip. Fuck. Why does this have to be hot and cute? Your lucky he's a good skeleton guy. ~~or he liked to entertain himself with that~~

Locking his door with his magic. So boss or no one breaks in. Gently laying down he tries to stay up...

As your flowing still glowing long ecto hair moved, like the relaxing streams in waterfall. It felt really plushy and soft against his jaw bone. 

That and your warm body mixed with your relaxed soul. Was like a spell sending him in a deep slumber. 

+++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay tells mes your thoughts! This was a long one over 5,000 words! But poor SANS!! Edge you asshole!  
> (Also if you have any other words that describe Sans and Edges relationship or any kinda sad depressing words for his thoughts or hers let me know) 
> 
> I love THAT SKELETON!! 
> 
> Thank you all so much!! Its only been 3 days and almost 100 KUDOS!!! AHHH!!! ( ^//Q//^) 
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!!
> 
> Until next chapter my Twinkies! 
> 
> *whispers* "Go follow my Tumblr for cute undertale posts my thoughts on random things and little posts on my progress with my fanfics! Or just ask a question or fanart its pretty much for everything."
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/blue-skeleton6289


	4. Explanations and Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! Omg 111 kudos!!! Ahhh!!! I love ya guys so much!! 
> 
> Follow my Tumblr! 
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/blue-skeleton6289
> 
> Enjoy~

+++

…

Such peace in the bedroom.

You were snoring softly while Sans was snoring very loudly. Almost comical, but they were real. With a line of red drool.

While Sans was clinging to you like a koala spooning you, sideways. Your arms were sprawled out. One was over Sans face while the other was laying fully out on the mattress. Your left leg was gently crossed over your right. But they were still fanned out. Sans red sweater road up but not revealing anything. Chest was rising and falling in even breaths. Baby blue ecto hair was everywhere but, it wasn't on Sans. It was under his skull, as he nuzzled into your ecto hair and skull. 

A rumbling purr rolled through him.

You were both  _ knocked _ out in such a peaceful sleep. Souls beating at the same time. Nothing could possib-

*BANG BANG* on the bedroom door. 

“RED GET YOUR LAZY COCCYX UP!!” * _ BANG BANG BANG* _

Sans and you both jolted awake, Sans was already so used to this.  ~~Doesn't mean he likes it~~

But you weren't in fact you sat up all the way on the mattress trembling a little. Staring at the door as it shaked with each bang. 

You were fully awake. 

What's happening?! Who's banging on the door like a psychopath!?... Looking down you hold back the tears that were about to spill out. You really were a skeleton. Everything that happened yesterday and last night was real. 

Turning your skull towards the big bulky skeleton. Who was laying down arms still wrapped around your waist. More proactively now. That looked like he didn't want to get up but looked annoyed at the banging. 

He really wanted to hear you out? He didn't find you crazy… he even called you hot and cute. You smile and blush slightly at the memory. You don't think you have ever had such a comfortable sleep before. You didn't feel like you were in danger with him. You felt a little warm feeling pulse in your ribcage. What is that? 

You flinch hard when you hear that same scary voice from last night. 

“YOU DISGUSTING PIG!! DID YOU GO TO GRILLBYS AGAIN!! WHEN I GET IN THERE!!” You hear him jingling the door knob. Banging like a raging bull. Sending a small shiver to roll up your spine. 

Sans must have had enough because he was up in a flash. Remembering last night, he hated how he was hearing boss in the morning. He could feel your soul quiver in fear. 

“ it's okay it’s okay, i'm gonna go make him shut the fuck up. ya just stay ‘ere okay.” he placed his big warm bony hand on your head. 

He looked dead serious and yet soft. Like he didn't want to scare you more than you already were. Which made that same little warm pulse beat in your ribcage. 

You nodded watching him about to leave. Before you shout a little.

“Be careful!” Your voice was soft and sounded worried it didn't hurt anymore. It even sounded stronger. Still this shyness to it.

He looks completely flabbergasted. Like he has never heard that before. As he just vanished into thin air. There was this little sparkly feeling even a little cherry and firewood smell. But you didn't pay attention to that! 

“Oh my stars! Did he disappear!? Or maybe he shrank!?” You were panicking, voice quiet as you looked around the room. 

Which you were just now seeing. It was pretty big. His fire engine red sheets were hanging off the end of the mattress. With his red and black thick cover in a big fat ball, by the wall against the mattress. He had a dark oak nightstand next to his bed. That had brown empty bags. Along with a lot of mustard bottles! Over 5 were on his night stand. No they were everywhere! He must really love mustard. Does he drink it or something?

Across the room was a dark oak computer desk that had stacks of books. A whole bunch of blue prints and papers with pencils. 

His floor was trashed pretty bad actually. You couldn't even really see his carpet. Red sweaters and black basketball shorts with yellow stripes on each side. White socks were also everywhere. 

“Is that a sock tornado!? What if he got sucked into that!? Being really tiny could have drugged him into the force.`` With that last thought you scrambled out of bed and started looking and picking up everything. 

“Big tiny skeleton, you need to grow back!” You whine, looking under the bed.

  
  


\----

Meanwhile with Sans. 

He was holding his ribcage where his soul was shyly beating happily. As his whole skull felt hot, he had to get the fuck out of there! You were to fuckin’ nice! He would be fuckin’ fine. You didn't need to worry about him! No one did!!

As he was catching up with his racing soul. 

He had to get away,  ~~did he though?~~ He had to get the hell away!  ~~Then why did he want to hug you?~~

He was so fuckin’ confused. Stupid fuckin’ beautiful skeleton ~~×++@n~~ rocking his clothes better then he did!! 

He was so deep in his thoughts he was about to miss. His step on the stairs, almost. 

“YOU!! RED WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!!? I HAVE BEEN KNOCKING ON YOUR DOOR FOR FIVE MINUTES!!” Boss screams, looking annoyed. That's what ya call fuckin’ knockin’?

“ was sleepin’ down stairs. heard ya callin’-” 

“RIGHT I DON'T CARE!! I CAME TO TELL YOU I AM LEAVING WITH THE HUMAN LILLY! SHE HAS ASKED FOR MY SPECIAL EYE CATCHING DECORATIONS FOR THE HALLOWEEN PARTY IN A WEEK!!” Boss puffs out his chest while leaving.

Thats it _thats FUCKIN’ IT!!!_

“uh what time is it boss?” 

“TCH, ITS 5AM YOU WOULD KNOW THAT IF YOU GOT YOUR DISGUSTING COCCYX UP!!” He scoffs then walks away. 

Leaving a pissed off skeleton. He fuckin’ woke you and him up at FIVE FUCKIN’ AM!!! 

He was _fuming_ teleporting back to his room. Where he was greeted with you frantically picking up his clothes. All his anger evaporated seeing your little panicked face. Looking around frantically.

“Oh no, skeleton say something if you're alive! I can't find you!” You seem to be looking for him? What the- oh he *snorts* you were so cute. which makes ya’ jump pretty fuckin’ high. “Ahh!” Turning around really fast, looking shocked. 

\---

You have been looking for him forever! This is a never ending waste land of clothes and brown bags that say Grillbys? It did smell greasy… and really good. You were really hungry you could tell. You were growing pretty weak some how you knew you needed food. But you needed to find him! There was no way he vanished and you could hear the same skeleton guy. You assume was talking really loud but you couldn't hear the other person. So you don't know if it was him or not. 

So you came to the conclusion that he shrank!

“Oh no, skeleton say something if you're alive! I can't find you!” you didn't hear him, but you did feel that same little bits of warm energy? Magic? With the same cherry firewood smell. 

*snort* a loud snort almost chuckle comes from behind you. Making you jump and scream “Ahh!” you turn around to be faced with the same skeleton. Whose name you don't know. 

“who were ya’ lookin’ for sweetheart?” He asked amusement all over his face. His grin was wide and he just had this glint in his eyelights. 

“Uhh, you? You vanished so I thought you turned tiny.” You blush and can't look him in the eye sockets. They are just  _ screaming _ amused like he is about to burst out laughing. 

“ pfft, ya thought when i short-cutted away i shrank” he bursted out laughing, making you blush even more in embarrassment. 

“How was I supposed to know? Your so meannnn, I was looking for you in this very trashed room. Worried sick!” You raise your voice a little. But you weren't shouting or mad at him. Fumbling with the ends of the soft red sweater. Puffing out your cheekbones. 

Sans was about to die… did you just shoot him in the soul? You were so cute he might have just got stabbed. ~~N~~ ~~ot the same way as that~~ ~~**demon** ~~ But this was more of a _cute_ overload…. And you were worried? About him? Why? He couldn't wrap his skull around it.

“ why were ya worried? i was comin’ right back?” He asked you, raising a bone brow. He looked confused. Should you tell him?...

“I-I thought you might have gotten picked up in your cool trash sock tornado.” You shyly admit pointing at the still spinning tornado in the corner of the room. It was a reasonable reason to be worried!

You didn't see him just about fall over at the mention of socks. But his skull was sure glowing a red blush. 

“ oh stars, okay sweetheart we gotta have a talk. about last night ya still gotta explain. but first,” He held out his big bony hand one more time. With a big wide grin. 

“ the name s-Red..., Red the skeleton.” His arm was stretched out, his grin was wide but it didn't reach his eye sockets. He didn't look happy with that introduction. 

Haven't you heard this befor- you *gasp* so loudly.

“  _ sans, sans the skeleton, what's a  _ _ ~~sweetheart like~~ _ _ you doin’ in this hell hole?” _

“ _haha_ _ha_ , _ the buzzer in the hand trick.”  _

  
  


*gasp* you were breathing heavily. 

Re- no no his name is  _ not _ Red his name is Sans! Have, have you met him before? It was all blur. Your skull was pounding thinking about it. 

Sans who was looking really confused and worried. 

Hand about to retract but you grab it, still breathing heavily… a small smile on your face. 

A shock runs up your bones, making you jolt and drop his hand. He didn't know what to expect but it certainly wasn't for you to burst out laughing. It was a cute laugh with a few snorts. As your hands were holding your waist. 

You just found it funny. You haven't ever been pranked before let alone by… sans. Sans, how do you know that? You just know he seems famailer  _ really _ famailer. Like you have met him before.

You calm down pretty quickly, frowning, then you grab his hand again. With a soft smile on your face. 

Making his cheekbones blush a red tint. He still looked so confused. Glancing left and right. 

“Heh, it's nice to meet you  _ Sans _ the skeleton. That's your real name right? I…I think I know you somehow? I-I don't understand it myself but, if you're okay with it I would like to call you Sans.” You were frowning softly while holding his big bony hand

His fire red eyelights shrank, which made you a little tense. Then they grew to a big almost soft ball size! Looking at you in awe as he nodded his head, “y-yeah  _ sweetheart _ heh, ya can call me whatever ya want.” He sounded so happy, which made your rib cage once again. Feel so warm and you felt happy. That same pet name, struck a chord with you. Something in you felt so happy yet wanted to ball. 

“ can, ya start from the beginnin’?” Sans asked, looking a little impatient. Not like mean or aggressive, none of that was in his gravely deep accent voice. That you found very hot.He sounded more like really curious. Well you had some questions as well. 

“Yeah, as best I can anyway. Could you answer some of mine… okay I actually have a lot, but you don-” you were quick to apologize, but he cut you off. 

“ as best i can, i might not be able ta answer some of your questions alright?” he copied your answer. He then gave you an annoyed look like he hated it. 

You nodded, as you made your way to his bed and sat down making sure the red sweater didn't ride up. 

Sans just stood there awkwardly not sure what he should do. 

“Hey,” you said softly grabbing his attention fast. “Come over here, it's fine really.” You pat the big empty spot next to you. Then you blush really deep at what you say next. “I kinda like when you're close by, like I feel safe with you. I know we just met so this probably sounds like I'm lying. I am not! Just, just sit down please.” You were stuttering and blushing like mad you didn't notice your long baby blue ecto hair was turning a dark shade of pink. Almost a red but not quite, like a blush. 

As Sans was staring in awe, then his soul and his mind just thought how cute you were. He was also really happy to hear almost over the moon. That you… didn't find him gross or a pervert. Didn't he call you hot last night? Shouldn't you go running out the door. He isn't exactly all nice looking. 

“why ain’t you runnin’ out that door? it's not locked and i ain't exactly a ball of sunshine ta look at?” He didn't realize he asked that until it came tumbling out. Just readying his soul to get crushed, not that he cared.  ~~He cared so much~~

You looked at him confused, what? Does he want you to run? Why would he ask that? He… wasn't a ball of sunshine more like a fireball. He wasn't ugly you didn't find him unattractive either. In Fact… he is really cute. Handsome even. He has this charm to him that you just liked. 

You blush deeper at that thought. 

“You're right, NOT ABOUT you being a ball of sunshine! A-and I don't think you look bad you are very handsome a-and you have this cute charm.” You blush deep at that confession. But it was true you were gonna call him stupidly adorable… but you didn't want to make him upset. 

“I just… I don't think I am ready to leave this room yet. At least um, I just feel safe here with you…” You mutter as if you were a glowing light bulb. You just felt like he should know. You know you just met and you do remember the birds and the bees and boys...  but you don't think you had much chance with them… because of something?

He just felt his whole chest swell in adoration. With these other feelings shocked, flattered, confused, _happy._ He just had this _urge_ to protect you. Make sure you are  _ safe _ and the fact that you feel safe with him… makes him really stupidly emotional. 

“ thanks sweetheart,” is… all he could think to say. All he  _ could _ say. He was just so happy to hear that. He doesn't know why? He is just gonna fuckin’ ignore that nice warmth that was blooming in his damn ribcage.

A soft emotional grin is shown on his face. He looked so fragile. It honestly scared you a little how saying that you don't fear or think he wasn't ugly… made him look so small. When he was so big. 

He takes a seat relaxing back into his mattress. As you hold in your snicker seeing him almost merge with his mattress.

“I guess it started when I woke up.” You tell him everything, how you woke up in the forest all alone and you were... naked. You didn't remember anything, not a scratch of information. But you told him you get this feeling if you have done something or something seems familiar. You told him how you knew you were human… not a skeleton. You just had a feeling that this new body wasn't the one you were born in. 

“I was just so scared I had no clue what was happening. Then I…. Tried really hard to remember something. And that's when this” you gester your skeletal hands to your body. 

“Weird magical ecto flesh popped up like curves. They feel familiar like this was a mirror of what my human body shape was.” You frowned looking down, seeing you did in fact have a big chest with curvy hips. But… Why do you feel self conscious? 

Sans didn't comment on the self conscious look you had. Almost uncomfortable. He may look and comment on a hot beautiful body like yours… but he doesn't feel like this would be the time… or you just deserved more respect than that. 

So he chose his words carefully. “ do ya like your body the way it is now? ya can make it go away? i just hold alittle magic in where my gut would be.” He sounded almost hesitant, as you look at him. With a little frown then a small smile. 

“Thanks for asking, I don't know, I kinda feel self conscious and embarrassed even. But… It makes me feel safe, especially uh near my chest.” You blush deep at that, especially talking to a guy. And his blushing didn't help! 

“ o-oh, that makes sense, your soul is tryin’ ta make ya' feel as comfortable as possible in your new body. i still can't believe ya' were a human.” 

You look bewildered “My soul? What does my soul mean, is that the thing that beats against my rib cage?” You pull open your red sweater turtleneck to look down. Passed your boobs you *Gasp* 

“I see something and It's glowing! But I can't make out the shape.” Your voice was a little weird like a tiny echo. Looking back up to face Sans, his sharp teeth were parted and he looked at you then at your chest. While his skull turned red he then scowled throwing both bony hands on his face. 

“ ya really were a fuckin’ human, every monster even like fuckin’ babybones know what a fuckin’ soul is.” 

“I'm sorry” you bow your head looking down feeling really stupid. 

Sans snaps his head back up, to see you beating yourself up. Fuck! Did he sound like a prick? He didn't mean to make ya’ upset. He is just a fuckin’ screw up. 

“ don't apologize, i didn't mean ta come off like a prick. i wasn't, i promise… ya don't know that's nothin’ to go apologizing for. do ya want me ta explain what a soul is? cause it ain't a religion belief its real, inside of ya’” He sounded like he was trying to make you feel better. You didn't think he was a prick. 

You nodded smiling again then you scoot a little closer. “Grant me with your wisdom” You smile saying it in a goofy voice. 

Facing him gives him your full attention. Looking up at him gave a soft sweet expression with focus. Your soul that was beating against your rib cage somehow felt happy this way. It's like you could feel what it was feeling. Emotions and warmth and something deeper it was warm and tingly with this comfort feeling. 

His eyelights grow and his soul was so happy the way your lookin’ at him was just doin’ a whole bunch of shit ta him! 

“y-yeah sure, well ta put it simply every livin’ being has a soul. your soul is the culmination of your very being who you are, your emotions feelings, memories. its your soul that remembers it all. your soul is who ya are its how monsters hold magic as well. each soul is unique there ain't no soul like your own.

there is a lot more like soulbonds or soul sex” he just said it bluntly no fliter which made you blush really deeply still wanting him to continue. 

“heh, even SOULmates but thats a whole can of warms i don't fuckin’ wanna open…” he looked alittle sad at the mention if that. 

You practically glowed at the mention of SOULmates. The idea was so romantic and sweet and just… but he didn't look happy at the moment so you won't bring it up. 

“ this information i tell ya’ is very fuckin’ important. ya understand” he was looking you dead in the eye sockets all of his relaxed demeanor was gone. 

You nodded a more serious expression on your skeleton face. 

“ don't evr' show your soul ta nobody, unless ya' trust them with _every_ inch of your being. no doubts. your soul is what keeps ya’ alive. anyone gets a hold of it ya’ will dust. that means instead of dyin' and your corpse is still there. that doesn't happen ta monsters. when we die our souls will pop out and shatter unless your a boss monster. then your soul will linger a little longer. pretty much your body will dust into well gray dust.” He was serious, so you took this seriously. 

“That...is a lot to process, is that why I feel exposed and vulnerable without my breasts?” you also stated no filter, but you weren't really that embarrassed because you just wanted a answer. 

Sans just chuckles lightly shaking his head. A light red tint to his cheekbones ''yeah that is the only explanation, considering your new pretty much as well. ya don't know how to use magic, so that's your soul kinda tryin’ ta protect ya'' Sans looked like he was really believing you. It was just so overwhelming...

“I still can't believe you even believe me.” You said in disbelief and gratitude. Looking at him with so much appreciation. Soul that was beating even faster had a joyful feeling filling your whole rib cage.

His cheekbones blush a red tint, “it's… from what i have seen i don't see why that's not possible. and ya not knowin’ about your own soul, ya had me sold.” He said, scratching his skull. Leaning back on the bed. 

After that you tell him about how you got up and heard someone so you hide in a bush. 

“It was another skeleton who looked… kinda like you. He was wearing a blue jacket and his teeth were really dull. He… scared the hell out of me. His name was also Sans, that's what the much taller sweeter skeleton called him. And I heard his name was Papyrus. After they left I followed after them later and ran around the back. Your window was the lowest to the ground and it didn't have a light on or curtains. So I opened it (cause it wasn't locked). I uh, wasn't looking and didn't see it was that far of a drop and that's how I dislocated my bony wrist. Then you found me and that's it.” your voice was small and was still shy like, as you explained to him. 

You didn't hear him say anything so you turned to look at him and jump a little. 

“ fuck ya’ really saw classic and creampuff? did he see ya’?” He asked, eyelights much smaller. Making a mental note to get better security. 

“No, before his eyelights came to me another loud voice called for them. So they both left but said they would be back. I needed clothes so…” You trailed off blushing hair was already back to its baby blue. 

“ can i ask ya a question?” He asked, sitting up looking at you, which you looked back at. 

You nod softly.

“how did ya’ know my name was sans?” He asked, sounding really curious and confused. 

You frown at that, looking at him taking your time to answer gathering your thoughts. 

“I...I think I saw a memory? Flashback? And it was a blur but your greeting was so familiar it hit me like a truck. Have, have we met before?” You hesitantly asked, looking up at him as he stared back. Not breaking eye contact. 

He frowns he wants to say no. He would have remembered a sweetheart like you…. Why can't he say no… 

“ who knows but i think i would remember a dame like ya’” he winked at you, making you blush and a little happy smile shown on your face. He dodged the question not knowing why the  _ hell _ he can't just say no. 

He meant it.

You felt like you could trust him.

“Can I ask one?” You asked, hoping you could now.

“ ya shoot sweetheart” 

“ um, do skeletons eat?” You asked, you were feeling really hungry. At least this is the closest to hunger you have felt was like a humans.

He seemed shocked, “shit, ya didn't have anythin’ have you? fuckin’ dumbass” he muttered the last part. Like some scolding.  He didn't even know he said it . You only caught it from your good hearing. It was 10 times better than humans. You frown deep at that, why would he call himself a dumbass? 

You scoot closer then reach out and when you reach to touch his skull. He flinches like hard. Making you draw back, you can feel something balling up in your non existent gut. 

Softly reaching out again you pull your knees under your legs. Then you softly rub his skull, his bone lids are still clamped shut. Like he was waiting to get hit… 

That broke your soul.

“It's fine, Sans I'm not mad or upset. Maybe we could go out or do skeletons eat dirt?” You were talking quietly still rubbing his skull. That same warm spark was like a magnet to him. He was so warm even though his skull was, it had some scrapes and rough spots. If that was what a bruise was on bones that's what it felt and even looked like it. It looked a little faded like gray compared to his pure white bones. 

“what the fuck? no we don't eat dirt!” He gave a real belly laugh. Still leaning into your small skeletal hand. 

But still...

You couldn't help the overwhelming sense of just protection over this. Sweet big guy. So you just brought his skull to your chest. And just nuzzled your cheekbones on him. Pushing a little ecto flesh so it would be comfortable. Your magic flesh has been getting easier to use.

What you didn't see from your burst of affection on Sans face. Whose skull was a blazing red and his eye sockets were little red hearts. That kept swelling 

As his soul was calming and was now purring making his ribcage rumble. Like a motor.

Which the sound surprised you then you couldn't help but giggle. Hugging him tighter in the process. That warm feeling between you two was almost so soothing you wanted to fall alseep like this. 

It was soft and sweet like the sweetest cutest sound he has ever heard. 

“Aw, you're like a big lion.” You coo rubbing his skull, as he was just melting into you. Calming him like a heater spell.

“ tch, ‘em not” he argues very weakly making you giggle again. Your hair is changing to a pretty dark cherry red. Like his blush, moving like soft flames.

“ damn ya lookin’ hotter than grillby. did i ever mention i'm into redheads?” Sans spoke all of a sudden. Looked up from your chest when you looked down to see his grin wide and his face still a blushing bulb. As he was wiggling his bone brows. 

“Pfft, haha!” You burst out laughing, your whole body shaking and a huge smile on your face. Eye sockets closed while Sans was feeling a big sense of pride making you laugh so carefree. You looked even more beautiful. 

Shaking your head you playfully push him away (gently). While he was still grinning a cheshire cat grin. So proud of himself. 

Both missing the close contact. 

“ ya think this fuckin’ sexy body was made from dirt?” Sans gesterd to his body that was sitting up against the wall. Grin wide and he looked so much better. Making you feel much better, you didn't like him sad. 

“W-well bones need calcium right? No wait that's from milk, uhh minerals! Yeah that” 

Sans burst out laughing he had never heard something so stupid but funny before. You did have a point. Wait a minute…

“ wait a fuckin’ minute don't humans decompose because of dirt?” He asked, looking at you and watching your expression then he swore he saw a light bulb go off in your skull. 

“Oh my stars, I would have decomposed! Wait no I wouldn't, my flesh would have but not my bones. Well that's a positive no more itchy skin! Or Ache!” You were a little excited now, maybe it won't be so bad? 

“ wow humans really got that shitty stuff, tell ya what your first meal as a monster is gonna be the best thing in the multiverse.” he says proudly and even alittle mischievous.

“Oh what?” You look more excited and curious. 

“heh, you’ll see” he winks then disappears again. Leaving your mouth hanging open, then a big smile stays on your face. As you get up and clean while you wait. For him to get back. 

He was back really fast, under 10 minutes. You got quite a lot done as well, you dropped the clothes from the delicious smell. 

“Gimmie gimmie!” You motion for the bag, as he holds it up where you can't get it.

“ that's not very nice, you should say please” he was totally taking advantage of this! Wearing a smug grin. What an asshole!

Well you were hungry, your energy was low. And whatever was in that bag was heaven! 

“Pleeaassse I need it!” You beg, putting your hands together. Giving him big eyelights. 

“ that's what she said.” He said, almost like it was a reflex. Then he tensed up like he expected a negative reaction. 

You blushed and *snort* grabbing the brown paper bag. 

“Okay that one was my fault I walked right into that one. *snorts*” you said, while opening the bag to see three big burgers! And fries! 

You didn't see the way Sans slumped in relief then looking even happier. 

Your eyelights were huge as you hurried up and grabbed one. “This one mine?” You asked eager to chow down. Drooling a little wiping it away with your sleeve. 

“ heh, have at it” he was really liking your reactions. 

You didn't waste anytime ripping it open. It looked so good!!! Perfect golden pretzel bun with tomatoes, lettuce, and cheese you saw onions… which you took off. 

You did not like onions. 

Then the bacon four pieces of crispy bacon and then the juicy perfectly cooked beef. 

You did see something very important missing. 

“Sans, do you have any mustard left?” You asked, turning your skull to look at him. 

He looked surprised then he grabbed a bottle from his pocket? What the heck! And handed it to you. 

“ ya got good taste, sweetheart.” He grinned, as you nodded putting a lot on your piece of cheese and meat. 

“Now its perfect!” You were about to take a big bite when you paused… 

“This won't fall go right through me right?” You asked, a little disappointed if it did happen. 

He grinned wide cheshire like grin. “ guess you gotta find out, oh also remember to make a tongue or else you can't really taste it.” 

Oh that makes sense, thinking of a tongue a little over normal size baby blue glowing tongue. Was made and you took a big bite. 

You couldn't hold back the moan that left you. 

Making Sans blush and his eyelights were a lot sharper yet fuzzy. 

Then you turned to him, little baby blue tears in your sockets. 

“ good?” He said, voice an octave deeper,

You nodded so fast little stars in your eyelights. 

You were chewing then swallowing, it felt a lot faster than you would have liked.

The food was disappearing!! You were looking down and around. Your energy that was low was coming back like magic! 

And _the taste!!_

It was so good it felt a little bubbly a little bit like pop rocks. But all the flavors just burst in your mouth like doing a little tap dance of joy. Juicy and tender, crispy and plump.

“It's so good, no it's so fucking good!!” You said shoving the heavenly burger in your mouth. 

Sans was very amused with your cursing. It did sound a little odd like you weren't used to it. But cute all the same.

“ im such a bad  _ fuckin _ ’ influence, ya already curseing.” He said, in mock disappointment in himself. Placing one bony hand on his ribcage.  Yeah that grin sure showed how ‘disappointed’ he was. 

Rolling your eyes in amusement. 

You finished your burger, then moved on to the fries. 

“No you're not, I don't think I cursed that much but, I don't mind other people cursing.” You smiled at him, then shoved fries in your mouth very unlady like. 

“ i like a lady who can eat, pass me a burger” he held out his hand.

“What?” You looked at him like he just told you to give up your puppy. 

“ uh a burger? ya didn't think all of them were for ya?” He wasn't mad. He found this very amusing and he really did like a woman who could eat. 

“Uhh, nooo... Can I atleast keep the fries?” You asked, holding the bag close giving him your  _ very _ fuckin’ cute skeleton puppy dog face. Your diamond eye lights were huge and eye sockets big. 

He caved pretty fast. “fine ya can keep yur’ fries,” he always had fries with his burgers. 

But… that smile was worth it. Damn it was he already liking you? He didn't find you annoying like Lilly or any other human or monster he met.

Tossing him the bag, minus the fries. He drowned his two burgers with mustard. Which you didn't mind in fact it was probably really good. You loved mustard but you wouldn't pour that much. You won't judge if he looks happy. 

You both enjoy your food in pure bliss. Having small talk every time you finish a bite. You even laughed a little too loud. Which made Sans burst out laughing. Cause you had to be quiet.

+++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah~ Grillbys yum yum. Thank you all so much again for everything! And shout out to 
> 
> Desolateskeleton37 and her AMAZING Fanfic  
> I'm no human  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18192353/chapters/43032815  
> This was inspired by that fanfic! 
> 
> Also I got a JOB!! A real life job! I passed my test and whoa so yeah!... Adulting!
> 
> Also PLEASE GO CHECK OUT MY OTHER fanfic!! That I wrote with two others. It has really long chapters and LOTS OF SKELETONS! 
> 
> FaiTh in Threshold-  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577137/chapters/53952397
> 
> Also THANK YOU FOR THE LOVE MY Twinkies!
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! 
> 
> Until next chapter my Twinkies~


	5. It's enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whaha I just about died writing this hehe chapter 5 my Twinkies! 
> 
> Enjoy~

+++

“ this ain't worth it,” Sans said, as he was not so sure about this. Arms crossed glaring down at the door.

“Yes it is, I smeeeell I need a shower its been 3 days!” You whine feeling gross, your bones still have dirt in their joints. You managed to get some of the dirt out.

“ ya smell great, ya even smell a little like me.” he grinned down at you, as you were holding a serious face but he could see your mouth twitch. Arms crossed gently looking Sans over. He looked clean, but under that fat fluffy coat you don't know the full extent. 

“Oh no, Sans how long has it been since you showered?” You asked, nervous. 

“ hmm today is friday so since we got ‘ere” He said, grinning… hm. Over the past few days you have gotten to know Sans. You think he has gotten to know you as well. You have been getting closer to him and you two have become friends.  ~~Sometimes~~ ~~you~~ ~~think its a little more.~~

Your face scrunched grossed out. As his grin was still wide. 

He told you about how Classic Sans messed up and was messing with the machine. That brought him and his brother along with two more skeletons. 

Which is what he helps work on, he leaves for a few hours then comes back. And you two hang out and talk. You also have seen more of Sans. He is a bit of a flirt and does sometimes compliment your figure and bones. You also notice every time he does, he seems to have a small panicked look. Like… he expected you to hit him or yell at him. When actually you really enjoyed them even the dirtier ones. 

You have a little suspicion that he is getting hit or abused someway. And it always makes your soul shake and fear for him and makes you mad. And every morning the same loud still scary skeleton who you found out was his younger brother! He still scared you and when you asked him about him he went on for an hour as you listened patiently and took in every word. He loved his little brother which made your soul grow with love for him. 

You two did still sleep in the same bed, the second night he kept saying he was going to sleep on the couch. But you told him (very embarrassed and blushing like a mad woman) how you liked sharing a bed with him. And he looked pretty happy to hear that. 

Sans never once made a move on you or touched you inappropriately… except those two times you woke up to him grabbing your boobs in his sleep. But he doesn't know that… or how you might have been aroused. So you never brought it up! He never made you uncomfortable and even now he is still hesitant to sleep in the same bed. 

He is such a good guy it makes you feel just so many emotions. He does dodge some of your questions. Or seems almost scared to tell you, he said that he didn't want to tell you about his universe. You didn't know why. But if he wasn't ready then you can wait till he is comfortable. 

You have been eating Grillby's for three days. It was perfect every time. Which you were still hesitant to share your food. 

But you swear you stink and it was getting to you. You haven't been outside Sans room yet but he said he would take you out. As in outside, his reason was reasonable on why you couldn't go out and meet the others. He told you it was because the others would be really nosy and he didn't want them down your spine 24/7. You wouldn't feel comfortable with that at all. Plus those eyelights watching you didn't make you feel safe… you had a feeling he was hiding something else on why he didn't want you out. But you didn't want to go out so it was okay. Was it bad you just wanted to be  _ his _ little secret? 

You just wanted to be with him. 

“Sans! That was over 5 months, okay now there is more of a reason for you to get  _ us _ both to that bathroom. Please, I need to clean my bones and  _ you _ do too.” you cross your arms giving him a convincing argument. And that _'I am telling you look'_

He had that little glint in his red eyelights. Grin wide, “ya inviting me to shower with ya?” He was wearing a goofy big grin. No shame. 

Which made you blush really deep, “Sans, no you will shower  _ after _ me. Why do you have to make such embarrassing comments!?” You hide your blushing baby blue glowing skull. In your skeletal hands. 

“ i can't help it ya bring the best out in me and your reactions are my reward” he said, placing his arm around your shoulders, as you both felt the warm comfort. Feeling when touching each other. You both were touchy like that but you were more touchy than him… okay that's not true. He sometimes would just plop you into his lap. 

Which you honestly really loved. It made you feel really safe and… loved. 

“Sans! Please you can just say you are in there. We both need a shower, don't you wanna be clean and even cuter than you already are?” You said, softly tilting your head. Your personality has been coming out more and one thing that's for sure is you say genuine things that come to your mind. 

Which makes Sans fluster, you don't know that though not really noticing. From thinking of a way to convince him.

He *sighs* “ya better be quick, lets go before boss gets back along with the others.” 

You gathered a red sweater and a pair of shorts. And you jumped for him to catch you with ease. Smiling softer as you both teleported to the bathroom. 

You didn't stumble like the first time he teleported you. It was across his room, but it made you a little dizzy at first. You felt bad but he quickly  ~~and subtly~~ told you that you were  _ supposed _ to throw up. So you call that a win! 

Looking around the bathroom you took in the big bathroom with a big white bath and shower. With a double marble top sink and fluffy white rug. 

You smiled and was about to say something when Sans placed one finger to his teeth. 

“W-” you stopped talking shutting your bony mouth with a audible *click* 

*knock knock* 

You tensed really fast even gripping Sans soft thick black coat.

“who's fuckin’ there?” Sans answered, he sounded so casual almost a little more aggressive. He has never used that tone with you. 

Which made you feel really special but also a little concerned with why he was like that. 

“water” the smooth like honey voice said on the other side. A little rough like he smoked 10 packs of cigarettes a day. 

“water who?” Sans asked, not in the mood for jokes. 

“ water you doing in there red?” the question sounded innocent but, from the way Sans was growling a little. You think there was more than that voice then you knew. 

“ tch, i was about ta take a damn shower, what is it ta ya, ashtray!?” Sans growled, sounding more and more mad. Which made you worried for him. You weren't scared of that growl, maybe because it was not only a little hot. It wasn't aggressive towards you. 

“ whatever, classic was wondering.” He lowered his voice, your Sans was quiet then 

“ tell that fuckin’ nosy asshole ta mind his own damn-” He was just about fuming. That's when you gently tapped his cheekbone once again he flinched not as hard. But still did until he felt your warmth a second later.

Making his anger almost fully disappear. 

“ tch, thanks i guess now leave me the hell alone.” His voice wasn't as aggressive. As he was looking into your soft eyelights and smile. Cherry red hair flowing gently, it wasn't as long anymore just down to your waist. With your soul trying to calm him, all  _ that _ . Just melted his soul and body. As he just slumped like a cat. 

Both being goofy cute idiots.

“...?” Sans felt Stretch's magic disappear and so did you. Still getting used to it. 

“Can I take a shower now?” You whisper, close to his bony neck. Making him shiver very softly. 

Damn it you were killing him a little. 

“ ya go for it, don't worry, I'll keep an eye socket out for ya,” he grinned while staring towards the shower

*Huffing* while shaking your head, an amused smile on your skeletal face. 

You motion for him to turn around with your finger going in a circle. 

He just looked at you dumbly blinking a few times. Still not turning around. 

Making your shoulders shake from holding in your laugh that you had to hide in the clothes. 

“Turn around, you grinning skeleton.” You hush whisper as you were blushing and smiling. He did look so cute yet it was funny. The stupid smile wouldn't leave your face. 

And he knew that!! 

He didn't say anything, still wearing that winners grin as he slooowly somehow made it look so lazy but, you know it took more energy to go that slow. And comical. He faced the door. Like he was hoping for a peek. 

Not today Sansy.

You hurried up and stripped hopping into the shower. Before he got a peek. You turned on the water and you just started scrubbing like no tomorrow. 

When you made your ecto flesh go away so you could wash your bones… which when you touched your ribcage you *shivered* of the pleasure it gave you just from a stroke of your phalanges. Then the loof. So you tried to hurry up and get past THAT. Oh my stars who knew bones could be so sensitive. For some reason you feel you should apologize for something? 

This is why you needed to protect your bones. You really hope you weren't blushing. 

One thing is for sure. You feel  **so** clean. Like inside and out somehow you just feel  _ cleansed _ . No human could ever dream of what this felt like. It was really airy. Heh. Goes  _ right through you. _ Hehe Sans would like that one.

\---

Listening to the running water he could hear the loof and scrubbing against your bones.

Leaning his skull on the door quietly. He couldn't wipe the real grin off his face. 

He has been for once in his whole life has he felt this happy. Genuinely happy, as weird as it is, he has been. 

After you explained everything to him and he just told you the fuckin’ truth. Why the hell should he  _ not _ ? You were a skeleton monster and all the skeleton monsters have a right to know. Seems that way to him. 

His grin grew more without him not even noticing.

For some weird fuckin’ amazin’ reason he was blessed with you… he doesn't know why but you just make him better.

~~He doesn't deserve you… he is a disgusting piece of shit! You are so patient and sweet but ya got spunk and… you don't know what he has done.~~

He has gotten to know you for three days but it feels like so much longer has gone by. He just… fuck. He is in deep isn't he? Fuck. 

He doesn't deserve you and yet he doesn't want you to meet the others. 

He is scared for you to abandon him or turn your back on him for one of them. 

To call him Red instead of Sans. Shakes his very soul.

He does think about just keeping you there with him. But would you grow to hate him? Would you find him disgusting? 

He has been trying to keep his comments or dirty jokes to himself. So you won't think he was disgusting. ~~He knows he is~~

But to his surprise  _ every _ time. You laugh or snort cutely or playfully roll your beautiful eyelights. 

He was starting to think you enjoyed the compliments even if they were dirty. 

Which was a win win, cause he loved tellin’ them ta ya!

Heh, when he gave you a burger with onions on it you were so pissed. It was funny yet hot, because you were a foot smaller than him. You just looked like a pissed off fire. But man did he want to get burned. 

You're beautiful hot flaming cherry red hair. Turned a shade darker and you were  _ pissed _ !

But you seemed to keep the cherry red color. Much to his delight and surprise. But even if ya changed it back to baby blue he wouldn't care. He thought that color suited you but no matter what color, you were beautiful in his eyelights. 

He had to go back and go get your normal order. What he did notice was how you never raised your voice. In fact it seemed like you couldn't.  ~~Or wouldn't~~

When he left you alone all he was thinking about was if you were okay. Were you bored? Did you miss him? Why was he thinking about you so damn much?!

So he would hurry as fast as he could to get back to you.  He was growing attached.

He loves when you touch him, he  _ craves _ it. Its just so different then sex, like there is something so warm and comfortable… loving. About it, it's intimate but it's not. He just wants to ball up around you and keep you there for hours. 

~~ He doesn't know how touched starved he was ~~

Even sex as much as it does come to mind. Of course he wants sex its fuckin’ awesome. But why doesn't he want to just get you in bed then leave? Or just cut ties? Then again he hasn't had sex since he got here. He just hated everyone he saw.  ~~ He felt like it was wrong like he should be with someone else ~~

But all the skeletons down stairs thinks he has been knocking up every monster or human he laid eyes on. 

It's just sex... ~~then why does he want to cherish you?~~ Yet he wants you so badly.

He just met you, yet his soul is tellin’ him otherwise. 

He just wants you to himself  _ no _ sharing. He doesn't want them to take you away! 

He knows he doesn't  **_deserve you._ **

~~ Just let him be happy for a bit longer… no nightmares for a bit longer. not feeling like a piece of shit… just… for a bit longer. Let him have ya… be with you for a little longer. Make ya laugh and smile… just until ya move on and choose one of them. ~~

You were the only good thing in his life… 

He’ll tell you about his universe… or not. you would leave him, you wouldn't want him touching you or to even be near you.

Sans was scared ya would leave. Run for the hills, hate him… even the thought made his soul shake a bit. In fear of you hating or can't even  _ look _ at him without fear. But he will have to tell you at some point. 

The thought makes him panic and rage until he dusts. 

So he might like ya, who cares ya don't need to know that. 

He knows that those damn skeletons are so fuckin’ nosy. He just growls or ignores their looks. Really he just wants to get away from all of them!! They are all ASSHOLES!

They can't teleport into his room because of the barrier he has put up. He has noticed everyone just stares at him or scowls. Except Papyrus and Stretch. 

Even that nosy bitch human Lilly has been down his spine. Which makes him  _ really _ fuckin’ uncomfortable. Like your touch was… what true warmth felt like. Like he has been craving it for  _ so long.  _

Boss has been the worst, he has hit him a few times. But he just waits 20 minutes before going to you.  ~~He doesn't know how observant you are when it comes to him.~~ He doesn't want to make you worried when he is fine.  ~~He doesn't know he can bruise~~

Hearing the water shut off, he almost turns around. 

“Don't you dare!” You hush whisper voice quiet and embarrassed. He can feel his grin growing into a smirk. How did you know?!

His deep thoughts cut off. 

“Okay you can look now, now get in hurry. It's cold!” He can hear clothing and your skeletal feet clicking against the tile. 

What? He turns around to see you were dripping wet with no ecto flesh. This was actually the first time he has seen you without any on except your long length ecto cherry red hair that was flowing like gentle flames. Not looking wet. 

He couldn't help the huge blush and turn on. It was  _ so _ hot, you were so beautiful. He might have a stroke or whatever humans have that kill them. From whatever it is you are doing to his voice. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” You ask tilting your skull cutely. A light baby blue blush on your cheekbones. Your mind was racing along with your soul.

He just said what came to mind. 

“cause your beautiful.” He responded like a reflex, his voice sounded breathtaking. Watching you frown looking down. Like you didn't see it, then you seem to blush and a small glowing smile grows on your glowing baby blue blush. Eyelights are huge. So cute.

“J-just get in the tub, please!” You hide your face with your skeletal hands. 

He can't help but awe and coo at you. He could just eat you up. No, he  _ would _ if ya let him. With that dirty thought he might need to take a cold shower. 

Looking completely aloof he lifts up his sweater a little past the hip bone… why the hell was he feeling self conscious? Right when you look back up to his satisfaction.  ~~Thank the stars~~ For you to look shocked, then looking at him with big eyelights that switch to diamond hearts. Then you blush and snap your skull away.

“You can't just bring  _ that  _ out! Get in the damn tub you smexy skeleton!” you hurry up and push him towards the tub then. Shutting the curtain on him _really_ fast!! Not without him seeing your even more blushing face. With no disgust but… was that attraction!  ~~Yeah fuckin’~~ ~~right a disgusting monster as him.~~ Wishful thinking. 

Taking off his clothes he throws them over and takes a shower in. Oh shit how long has it been?

\----

Meanwhile you were trying to stop the rushing magic that was making your whole skull feel like it got dunked in hot water. The image of his big hip bones and a little peek of a rib. 

Catch his clothes thar he throws over. Holding in a blushing scream when seeing his boxers. 

You were a little aroused just at the thought. Why won't your soul calm down?! Calm down calm down!!! It felt like it was doing flip flops. Feeling this overwhelming feeling of just affection and admiration and attraction… no way! You can't like him, you only knew him for three days!  ~~ Then why do you feel like you have known him longer? ~~ You just feel comfortable, safe, and you just. 

No you don't like him… you just like him because he was nice and sweet and funny and charming and handsome and cute and adorable and sensitive and smart and… fuck. 

But you don't know him that much about his past and you can't remember anything about yourself… what if he was a killer?... What if he had a good reason though? No no, oh gosh.

You like that skeleton!

You’ll just let things flow and just be there with him. Touching and cuddling and talking and laughing. That's enough for you.

He wouldn't like you anyway he… you have so much baggage that  _ you _ don't even understand. You get these overwhelming feelings like when you see the bruise marks on his skull. It makes you terrified and wanting to protect him. But why does it make you so scared? Why do you just keep falling for him more and more? 

Is it weird you don't ever want to leave him? When he leaves you get so bored and even his very presence is soothing. You just want to be with him, even if it's crazy and you don't know that much. You just have a feeling it's  _ not _ wrong.

\--

Both heading to bed you jump in your limbs sprawled out, making Sans chuckle and slowly and still hesitant to get in. 

“Come here you big lion.” You hold out your arms a cooing motion. In a red soft sweater and black long basketball shorts. 

He blushes at your back laying on his bed along with your arms out, he blushes even more then just plops down right on you. “Oof” he knocks the air right out of you. But you don't really care, that same comfortable familiar warmth courses through you both. As you pet his skull softly, you feel like you are about to cry. Seeing another long hand like a bruise mark on his skull. 

It made you so mad, who was hitting him? But you’re shaking in fear hugging him closer.

As he just took you in his hold. Where you both felt it was right. 

You just continue to rub his skull softly with as much love as you could give out. His giant arms just seem to slip right around your ecto skeletal flesh waist. As he drifted off to sleep first listening to your soul.

You both have feelings and gestures that're more than friends… but you guys are both happy and satisfied with this. It's enough. 

But for how long?

+++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHH!! Those cute beans!! I WANT A LION SANS!! 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed! I will always be two chapters ahead before I post. I thought this would be a better idea it helps keep me more in plot and fluff and all that good stuff. 
> 
> 132 KUDOS!!? And 32 BOOKMARKS!!! You guys are spoiling me!!! ( >//w//< ) 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated! 
> 
> Follow my Tumblr! https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/blue-skeleton6289
> 
> Until next chapter my Twinkies~


	6. Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe enjoy the chappie! Leave comments and love!! It give me fuel!! I have been working so muvh and my FEET my poor poor feet feel like they will fall off!! 
> 
> But I still have working thumbs!! Whaha! 
> 
> Enjoy~

+++

The whole house has been a bomb shell.

Everyone has been on edge ever since that night Red slammed his door and something has been up.

“that's why i have gathered you all here today. Red's behavior has been odd to say the least.” Sans who was sitting in a brown lazy boy chair. He just couldn't understand what had happened to Red. It was making him uneasy and a little pissed off. All of a sudden he hasn't been screaming or aggressive as he used to. Doesn't mean he hasn't. Always dodging and getting around questions.

He just has a feeling something is going on that he should know about. He doesn't like that he is in the dark.

“WHAT CHANGE?! HE IS STILL A DISGUSTING SLOB!!” Edge was done with this stupid meeting. His worthless brother has done nothing special to _deserve_ this meeting!!

As Sans and Edge were arguing over how there have been changes. Papyrus was growing very uncomfortable. He thought Red was improving so much. Why won't they praise him stead of doing this meeting? Shouldn't they all be getting along better because of his sudden change?

Stretch had enough. This was getting stupid.

“ your wrong, both of you boneheads,” Stretch piped in, laying back sucking on a honey sucker.

“red took a shower yesterday, when classic told me to go check and see why red was in there, he was taking a _shower_. i heard it run and everything when i opened the door expecting a mess there wasn't a single piece of clothing on the floor. He hasn't been as aggressive it's like… like he is trying to change. instead of noticing the good you are just finding ways on how it could be suspicious. i am done with this stupid ass meeting, common Blue” Stretch was sounding more and more irritated. He rolled off the chair and left Blue following him.

Blue was in between he did find Reds behavior suspicious but his older brother didn't need to know that. But on the other hand his brother was right. Shouldn't we be praising or recognizing his positives?

“YES I TO AM LEAVING! SANS CALL A MEETING WHEN IT IS LESS SAD! I AM GOING TO GET MY COSTUME READY FOR THE PARTY TOMORROW!!” Papyrus shouted following

Blue perked up at that, “CAN I JOIN YOU!!?”

Papyrus smiles brightly “OF COURSE! THERE IS ALWAYS ROOM FOR YOU BLUE!! WE MUST ALSO GO GET LILLY!” Papyrus announced making all the skeletons stop then. *Sigh*

He was right Lilly was getting off work early.

“ yeah guess we'll go, i’ll talk to red later.” Sans said, grabbing a ketchup bottle. He was about to go to Reds room. Maybe he could find something.

“NO I WILL!! HE WILL TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!!” Edge stormed out fuming he didn't understand. Was he really changing? No that's not possible! Not for that worthless good for nothing he was ashamed to be calling a brother!! ~~No...that's not tru-~~ he will always be the same!

\---

Sans has been gone for 2 hours… you were trying to entertain yourself. Reading the books that he had but they were all really complicated. Machines and mechanics

Like genius level, how smart was Sans?

You already cleaned the whole room and you missed him.

So you just tried to listen down stairs, you could hear a few of the skeletons all three loud voices sounded familiar.

All of a sudden out of nowhere you felt a pull it was like a warning. The magic smelled like pine and snow but this intent wasn't as friendly. That wasn't Sans!

It felt familiar in a panic you shot up from bed. You looked around the room and panic was making your soul start to shake. The closet door was still broken!

*jiggle jiggle* of the door knob.

_Thump_

_Thump_

_Thump_

Your soul was slamming against your ribcage.

You _needed_ to disappear! Now something! You can't be seen!

* _click_ * of the door knob. Being unlocked.

*gasp*

\---

Sans teleported straight to Reds room. Or well he tried to. There was a magical barrier around his whole room like a cube. His magic was a lot stronger than usual. Which just made Sans even more weary.

Why would he need to put up a barrier around his room? Unless he was hiding something.

He can't teleport in but he can open the door and look inside. Any magical entity can't step over that line unless it’s that monster's magic. It would be suicide, the monster who put this up would get a pull if he so much took a step over it.

So he will just open the door… trying to turn the door knob. Of course it was locked.

So bending down on one bony knee he started to jingle the lock picking it was simple.

Just a few moves and *click* unlocked.

Standing up he opened the door and he was taken back. By two things one, Reds magic just blasted him straight in the face. He had to shake _that_ off, it did smell a little different it smelled a little sweeter somehow? But he can't place it since Reds magic was overpowering it like crazy.

Two, to see the whole room was clean!? Even his bed was made? Mustard bottles all lined up under his nightstand shelf.

“ huh, last time i saw this place it was more trashed then my room smell hasn't changed much.” looking around he saw the closet door was ripped off and was laying on the floor. Red had a whole bunch of papers littered on his desk but he couldn't make them out.

His piercing gaze was scanning the room that he didn't even recognize. As Reds he can't get anymore information like this.

Shutting and locking the door back, he teleported away to go find Lilly. She can go in there for him. She was human. But did he want to use her, he _never_ wants to do that. He will ask her and if she says no he will just confront Red later.

\---

Dropping to the floor the minute his magic was nowhere near Sans door.

You were shaking and trying to calm down. Glancing at your foot length hair that was invisible and covered your whole skeleton body perfectly. Like a blanket that was draped over your head.

Now turning back to its cherry red and waist length. That's the color you loved most. It felt like home. Closer to Sans.

Speaking of Sans, that was the same skeleton you saw in the forest. With that same judge piercing gaze.

It still scared the hell out of you.

You were so confused when your ecto cherry red hair changed so quickly to the surroundings. You watched scared out of your mind to see Classic open the door and look around. He looked _right_ at you but he didn't see you. Like you were invisible.

It was like time had stopped and you were trying to not move. Staring eye sockets wide and soul was beating. Anxiety was building up in your bones.

You didn't know if you moved your invisible ecto hair would disappear. So you stayed as still as a statue.

You were so grateful for your weird ecto magical hair.

Now that he was gone you were just trying to calm down. But your stupid mind just kept going to what ifs and questions. What if he saw you? Why didn't he walk in? Did he see you? He just didn't show it? Would he hurt Sans if he caught you? Would he hurt you?

Staying on the floor for a little while longer. You slowly get up and wipe away the tears that just kept coming. Why won't they stop? You were fine…

You wanted Sans. Hot deep blue tears streaming down your cheekbones and jaw line.

Just in that moment you found yourself in Sans strong arms. It startled you for a moment then you just weeped. Your skeletal hands gripping his black plush jacket. Not hearing the questions of concern coming off him in waves.

“I missed you” you babbled out, meaning it so much. Royal blue tears streaming down your cheekbones. Rubbing your face into his fluffy hood.

Sans was so confused and worried but mostly pissed off he can smell a little bit of fuckin’ Classics magic near his doorway.

Seeing your weeping form was breaking his soul. Instead of questioning you he slowly makes his way towards his nicely made bed. That you made.

Sitting down he set you in a more comfortable position in his lap. Leaving his bags on the floor he just focuses on comforting you. Rubbing your back with your plush soft warm ecto hair that glided through his phalanges.

Afew minutes went by and you were calm just sitting there in his lap. Feeling safe and sound like a safety blanket.

“I'm sorry for being a crybaby” you mumble looking down. You feel so weak you don't even know why you cried so much.

Sans was not having that, “you're not a crybaby, you're just sensitive. i for one find that _very_ attractive in women.” he said, implying a little something more. His grin that little pervy one. That you just grew to love.

It was stupidly charming and you don't know why!

A small smile is shown on your face starting to feel even better.

“Thanks, I was crying though because…” you trailed off. How do you explain this?

Sans was surprised you spoke first.

“Classic opened the door and looked in the room. He didn't come in but he did look around like he was looking for something. I somehow turned invisible. So he didn't see me then he left.” as you explained you were uncomfortable with all this. Why would he be looking in Sans room?

You felt this spark of anger that was coming off of Sans. Looking up at him you see was pissed actually he looked really mad. You have been growing used to that angry look. It wasn't towards you and he didn't scare you.

His eye lights were pinpricks and his golden tooth was showing how far stretched his grin was. It wasn't a smug, little pervy, a real big cute smile or a cheshire grin. It was a pissed off grin. One that you knew someone was going to be in trouble… you didn't care.

“ that fuckin’ prick was tryin’ ta get into our room” he said, making you blush deeply and look up at him with big eyelights. Your whole rib cages just, _bloomed_ with happiness. Did he just say what you think he just said?!

He seemed to realize what he just said cause he froze then his whole skull turned a dark red. Grinning looking nervous. Your smile was so wide it could rival his grin.

“Our room?” You asked innocently, making your bone lids flutter. You can't help it, you'er so happy your soul was fluttering happily. Cheekbones baby blue as the top of your hair was starting to turn a bright pretty sunset yellow.

Sans was in deep shit. He wasn't fuckin’ thinkin’ it just came out!! His STUIPD ass mouth won't shut up. But his soul sure was happy, the little shit probably planned this!

He just spewed words and then he just shoved a pillow in your smug cute face.

“ah!” Falling off the bed but that didn't happen.

Removing the pillow you were about to shout hey. When you were really close to Sans face only an inch away. He had this serious hot ass look. That made all the words die in your non-existent throat.

“ if i want ta call it _our_ room, i can have that privilege right?” He said leaning closer and you just exploded. 

He had such a smooth brooklyn accent deep and holy stars it should be a sin all in itself!!

Is he gonna kiss you!!? Your soul spinned at that thought, should you close your eyes?! Yeah that's a thing!

Right when you close your bone lids trying to be sexy about it.

“ not that i am sayin’ it has to be our room just that i was suggesting cause ya’ sleep ‘ere and stay so much i just-'' he just started saying being a cute awkward skellie.

Your eyes shoot open… you have never been more disappointed in your whole life! But, he is just a sweet skeleie cutie. You were also not sure if you were ready. Yet. ~~Then why did you want it so bad?~~

“Yeah, I-I like that. Our room you don't have to backtrack on everything you say. Oh you cutie!” You reach out to hug him again as he just blushes and grumbles how he isn't cute. Nuzzling his face in your shoulder while you wear a happy smile.

\--

“ im gonna kill classic what gives him the fuckin’ right ta try ans break in our fuckin’ room?” Now that the sweet moment you two shared was over, Sans was pacing the room. As you listened on the bed drinking a chocolate milkshake that he got you from Grillbys. It was so good! Like little happy pops dancing on your baby blue ecto tongue. The chocolate was rich and smooth. As it dissolved on your ecto tongue.

You know for a guy who calls himself lazy you haven't seen much of that. You woke up last night to see him at his desk, with glasses on as he was looking at those complicated big blue prints. He looked _very_ attractive in glasses. But he looked so tired so worn out. But he looked like he was working his ass off.

“I don't know Sans, would there be a weird reason why he would be trying to break into your room? Like you borrowed something?” you were trying to think of something why would he just try. Or if he was just a jerk.

Sans didn't like that idea “i didn't borrow anythin’ from that prick!” His voice raised a little and he looked _pissed_. Which did make you draw back and apologize. Placing your milkshake down.

That made Sans seem to flinch which was towards himself. His soul sunk seeing you draw back. Like you didn't want to anger him. He wasn't mad at you or the question he knew you were just trying to understand. Cause you were to fuckin’ kind and sweet.

“ don't fu- apologize i am sorry damn it. all i am doin’ is makin’ you feel like shit or scared. im sorry i am so pissed off i’ll go cool down somewhere else.” He said, sounding so apologetically ashamed. He looked even scared. About to teleport away. It was making you frown, it wasn't him that made you flinch it was just the raise in his voice. It was like a reflex. You couldn't help it no matter how much your soul was screaming that you were fine. Your body had a mind of its own.

Wait leave?!

“No no please don't go!” You jump off the mattress launching out to grab his arm “I want you here I want you to talk to me even if you are upset or mad. I _promise_ you're not scaring me or making me feel like crap. It was just a reflex. I feel safest when I'm with you, Sans. It's okay to be upset and mad it was an invasion of your privacy.” You spoke softly, pleading and reassuring him.

As he was relieved and surprised you even wanted him near you right now. In fact he couldn't...

“ its not just that, he could have took you away! then i would have to _really_ kill him!” Sans grin was scowling and sounded so broken… so sad, scared. just the thought sent his soul quivering. With sadness and anger with this possessive feeling. He _needed_ to protect you.

You thought about what he said, not saying anything. Looking down just like he has _feared_ you, we're questioning why you were with him. His _existence_ how _disgusting he was_

But when you looked up you still had a soft expression. _No_ hate or disgust or fear made him stumble back. Physically scared looking down at you as your expression turned to plain worry reaching out for him. Not used to that reaction he was questioning your judgement of himself.

“Come on you big lion let's go sit down okay?” You spoke in a soft tone grabbing his big warm bony hand that spark turned into something bigger.

His tense form relaxed with that warm comfortable feeling.

As you guided him to the bed. Sitting him down you placed one hand on each shoulder. Looking at him dead in the eyelights.

“Sans he won't take me away, okay. If I have to, I'll fight him every step of the way. I won't _ever_ leave you.” Feeling a pull at your soul along with him. Ignoring it, putting your focus on him alone. “Even if you get mad or upset even if you start throwing shit! I won't **ever** leave you!” Your voice raised and you were cupping his cheekbones

You both feel so overwhelmed by a sense of a deja vu. _Smacking_ you both like waves.   
  


_“I won't_ ** _ever_** _leave you”_ _rubbing your blurry_ _hands on cheekbones? Feeling your mouth in a straight line._

 _“_ **_no one_ ** _will take ya away from me” Big strong arms wrap around your waist. Face a blur._

  
  


Tears were rolling down your cheekbones.

Sans was breathing heavily as you were as well.

What did he just see? Feel? Remember.

Both looking back at each other feeling overwhelming emotions both just don't understand. They can't get out like a bottle that was waiting to be opened. To burst but it wasn't ready yet. Just now touching the surface.

Sans just silently _pulled_ you in around your waist.

“ **no one** , will take ya away from me” he whispers repeating those ever famailer words. His deep voice filled with emotion. Right next to your earhole. Like breaking one lock to a door of many in your lost mind. You cry again, your soul pushing emotions you didn't understand. But you were trying so hard but your mind was just getting a migraine.

So you just let these unknown powerful emotions pour out. Sans just holds you closer so tight in an embrace you couldn't get out of even if you wanted to. Love, loss, reunion, regret, remorse, happy, overjoyed, disbelief, confused, and scared. All mixed and tossed at you like frisbees. Each one you were trying to catch and understand but, then before you could another one was hurdled towards you.

Sans soul was pushing all sorts of crazy emotions at him but he couldn't understand them either. Loss, soulbreak, overjoyed happiness, terrified, confused, protection. And more he couldn't understand his soul was just all over the place. His skull hit him with a very annoying headache.

He couldn't stop the few red tears that fall not wanting you to see him like. Like a babybones that he just holds you closer. In reflex.

Both bodies were warm and starting to get hot. There were so many emotions they both felt like they were drowning in them. But they don't understand.

Not having a clue...

Not knowing why...

Sitting like that for who knows how long hearing everyone coming back from down stairs. You two still didn't move, happy where you both were. You and him did stop crying though. You a lot later than him.

“ ya okay sweetheart?” He asked voice sounding deeper and full of concern.

“Yeah I am, hey Sans”

“hmm” he hums in response sounding as sleepy as you were.

“What are those two big bags on the floor?” You asked the voice quietly and softly, a little raspy. Trying to get you two on a better atmosphere.

“ oh right i forgot all about them i got you c-” he shut his teeth with a loud *click* Arms still locked around his bony neck.

“i uh, thought ya’ were gettin’ sick of _our_ room. and uh i got ya some clothes.” He said scratching his cheekbone with one phalange. Looking embarrassed, awww!!

“Clothes. For me? Ohhh let me see!” You motion for him to let you down. Twisting and turning in his lap.

He just frowns, not wanting to part, so he _slowly_ slides off his bed and butt scooting right next to the bags. Being stubborn (and too lazy to stand) about letting you go. Which just makes you smile and roll your eyes.

“I'm gonna open this one first!” You grab the closest one to you. You were feeling a spark of determination. Feeling like a child ripping open the bag to see a pair of baby blue pajamas and a red and black. *gasping* and almost squealing you were so happy.

“thought ya might like them better then my clothes ta sleep in. more comfortable.” Sans said resting his bony chin on your skull. It did feel hard but it wasn't uncomfortable.

“I love them, they are so cute! Thank you!” Hurrying to the other one you couldn't reach. So Sans handed it to you. As he happily watched you rip it open amused.

You pulled out three pairs of jean shorts that went to mid thigh. They looked around your size. You gave him a look as he just grinned.

Shaking your head playfully you then pull out a red sweater that was your size just like Sans! This one you really loved, hehe you two could match. Like a couple. That thought put a goofy smile on your blushing face.

Making Sans question what the hell you were thinking? But he was happy that you were happy. Soul feeling content.

Along with a few more shirts and sweaters.

“ i uh wanted to ask ya somethin’” he sounded nervous, which got your attention. Huh? Turning your head up at him who was like a red light bulb. Even sweating on his temple.

“there is uh halloween party or somethin’ stupid goin’ on tomorrow and ya supposed to dress up in some stupid costume. i don't know how we will hide ya but i thought ya might wanna go. w-with me?” He was growing redder and redder and you looking at him with those big eyelights wasn't helping!

Why was he so damn nervous it wasn't a date… well not outloud.

Your whole skull felt hot, your whole skull and hair turned a baby blue and pretty pink and yellow.

“Yes yes yes! I wanna go with you!” You shouted happily which was the first time he has ever heard you shout. Your whole face was beaming up at him. Making his soul flutter and beam.

He couldn't stop, no matter how hard he tried. The stupid happy grin that came on his face.

“Oh! and I didn't tell you this but watch this.” You stand up and turn to face him. Thinking really really hard. Closing your eye sockets.

Then before his eyelights your once pink and yellow ecto hair was growing down to your feet like a halo all around your whole body. Slowly your skull and the rest of your body disappeared!

“ what the fuck!?” Sans stood up and did not see you at all. He could make out your soul and where you were from your scent. But that's it. His eyesockets were wide and eyelights small. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. No monster could ever do that!

Then “Boo!” Moving the hair from your face to show only your skull face. With your bony mouth in an ‘o’ 

“Aaahh!!” He screamed jumping back screaming loudly like a girl. Throwing his bony fists up and eye flareing alittle. 

Making you lose it you burst out laughing hair turning back to cherry red. You doubled over holding where your stomach would be.

“Y-you screamed l-likkke a gggirrrl!” You rasp out pointing at him, arm shaking like crazy. You could barely hold it up.

While he scowled down at you, “no i fuckin’ didn't!” He was flushed embarrassed, his grin was scowling but his eyelights were _huge!!_

“ that's it, I'm going ta’ bed ya’ got cool magical hair. whatevr’ sweetheart” he praised bitterly, he then threw himself on the neatly made bed. Trying to ignore your cute laughter and snorts. Key word _'trying'_

Trying to calm down you couldn't stop giggling.

Shaking your head you run into the closet and go behind a corner to change into your red and black pair of pajamas. The pants were a little big but your shirt was tight on your breasts. It felt a little suffocating, so you thought of something. Hmm maybe it will work, thinking of just a little bit smaller boobs. Focusing on their normal portion then taking a little off. The tightness goes down and the shirt becomes a little baggy! Yes! You really have magic!!

Stepping out of the closet feeling better. Your jaw drops open, the whole bed is unmade! It was so pretty!

You weren't even gone for 1 minute! You didn't hear anything! Then there was Sans in a ball like a cat potato and he was just staring at your chest. He looked like a big lion just looking at his prey? And his fluffy yellow hood did not help the cuteness or sexiness of this. His arms and legs were tucked in somehow aa well. It did look comfortable. He was just glaring at your chest. What the?

“ your boobs have gotten smaller” he just says out of the blue. Making you blush and look down you can't even tell! How can he!? What!? How the hell can he tell!?

“What thats the first thing you say?” You squeak, feeling like you got caught or something!!? Blushing deeply feeling alittle self conscious you cross your bony ecto arms over your chest. 

“ come ‘ere” he asked, voice deeper as he was giving you this cute look. With his eyelights as big as softballs.

Aw! How can you say no to that? Narrowing your eye sockets, you _slowly_ shimmy towards him across the carpet. Watching his every move while his grin slowly was turning evil! Oh stars what is he gonna do!?

But you still kept going.

Right when you got in arms reach he pounced and snatched you up. _So_ _fast_ you didn't have time to get away!

You let out a girly scream in surprise. “Ahhh!” Making his down right evil grin turn sharp. As your whole skull was baby blue blush which was _really_ glowing now. Lighting up his skull a little. Which did not help that evil planning look he got going on!!!

“who let out a girly scream again? _baby girl_ ” his voice baritone and deep voice was sending a whole pleasant familiar shiver to roll up your spine. A flow of warm magic was starting to pool towards your lower region.

His grin was so wide you could feel it on your cheekbone. Along with his smugness that was coming off him _in_ waves!

Then he pulled back and plopped down next to you. While leaving you a blushing stuttering mess. So satisfied yet trying to hold back the itch that was, to taking you now.

“I am leaving! Your ssssooo mean!!” You whine, betray and embarrassed! And you start to roll off the bed. He was the devil!! Teasing you like that! Your shirt is tighter so your boobs were back to their normal big size! Just great.

“ aw don't be like that, im sorry sweetheart.” He cooed as your arms were crossed over your chest. Pouting.

Genuinely scared a little that he went too far.

“ plus who said you could leave? goodnight, we are leavin’ tomorrow to get those stupid costumes.” He didn't let you go from spooning you as you sulk while blushing, when something pops in your mind… costumes. Hmm?

“Okay goodnight~” you say over sweetly that made him crack open one eye socket. Seeing your sleeping innocent face.

Why the fuck was he so worried now?

\--

They both felt alittle closer almost like a string that kept pulling them closer together. 

While the skeletons were getting closer to figuring out what was happening to Red.

+++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww cute big lion baby!! Aahh!! Also I really want to kidnap them so much! 
> 
> Whats gonna happen when they go out and to that party? What does our Skeleie reader have planned? Stay toon for chapter 7! 
> 
> I hope ya guys enjoyed! I am working on many different things projects some fanfiction some real homework. But I am slowly getting everything done. 
> 
> Thank you all for your support!! It means so much!!! 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated! 
> 
> Follow my Tumblr!  
> https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/blue-skeleton6289
> 
> See ya next chapter my Twinkies~


	7. Chameleon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe chapter 7~ just enjoy guys.

+++

“Let's go let's go! Do you know how excited I am?!” You were almost bouncing off the walls, while bouncing on the floor to get your shorts on. You kicked Sans out of the closet and in the corner, who was sulking. 

The shorts fit you like a glove because of your baby blue ecto flesh like body. It filled you perfectly. It did look a little weird cause you can see your bones still through the thick baby blue ecto legs. It did look cool as well but… you don't know. 

“ can't believe ya’ kicked me out and how could i not? ya’ been talkin’ about it for 3 hours straight” his voice echoed loud enough for you to hear. He still sounded salty. 

“Oh wait Sans” you poke your head out looking at his sprawled out form on the floor. He looked so tired. You might have woken him up around 7am. Which makes you feel guilty for waking him up so early. 

Frowning you walk up to him and bend down balancing on the heels of your front bone of your feet. 

You poke his squishy ecto belly. Which makes him tilt his skull at you in amusement. 

Until he saw your down expression. 

“I'm sorry I woke you up so early. I know you like to wake up at least around 9am but you prefer 12pm to wake up. With bitter coffee I don't know how you can drink that. But I'm sorry.” Shaking your skull with your baby blue ecto tongue and shutting your eye sockets. You then gave him what you hoped was an apologetic expression. 

“ heh, it's good stuff, and ya’ don't need to apologize sweetheart for waken me up. heh i don't mind ya wakin’ me up, even if it was 3 am in the mornin’. i wouldn't change anythin’ about it, just wakin’ up next ta ya makes me happy. and you look beautiful in that outfit. not that you don't ever look beautiful cause you always do. like a sexy fox,” he admitted his whole face turning cherry red blush. He was so damn mushy lately!!... Why doesn't he care!!? He was blabbering like an idiot!

As he dared glanced at you which made him blush deeper. ~~And feel relieved.~~

All your once cherry red ecto hair was mixed between pink and yellow. As your whole skull was a blazing baby blue. And you had a huge giddy smile on your face. As you just tipped over and plopped on his ecto belly. Laying across him. You felt so hot it was crazy how fast your soul was beating. And how  _ happy _ you felt, your soul just melted and swelled. 

“Your so sweet Sans you really are, you might kill me one day from how sweet you are. '' voice squeaky and high as your hair turns to a light purple in embarrassment. You sexy? Aww! 

Sans will never stop being in awe by your hair changing. He is trying to figure out if your mood or feelings match what your hair color turns to kinda like? He believes it is. 

“ heh, don't go pinnin’ me as sweet chameleon” he pets, your ecto hair that was flowing through his phalanges. It felt warm and it felt like you. Your pure like magic coursing through his phalanges felt like a silky plush warm feeling that he would never get over. 

Wait what did he call you?

“I'm a what?” 

“ chameleon, ya hair keeps changing to show your emotions and ya can turn invisible kinda like a chameleon. tho i don't fuckin’ know if ya look like one?” He was so messing with you, his grin was just itching to turn catty. 

“I better  _ not _ look like one! Those animals are ugly and scaly! With tiny small eyes!” You shout backing away from him. He called you ugly! Pinching your index and thumb phalanges to mimic a small eye. 

“ thats rude chameleons have feelings to” Sans looked in mock offence. Yeah right like he cared about a chameleon! He still called you ugly!

Something seemed to click. 

Sans made an  _ ‘oh shit’ _ face then stood up. 

“ aw come on sweetheart don't be like that. i love warm blooded animals” Trying to save himself! Y

“Sans. Chameleons are cold blooded.” you crossed your skeleton ecto arms trying to stop the amusing smile, when his eyelights shrank and he started to look nervous. Freezing up. Aw you know he didn't mean anything by it. 

“ uh shit… im just diggin’ my grave at this point.” He mumbled skull red. Aww, this boy was going to be the death of you. 

“Ya know chameleons also are attracted to anything hot.” You pipped you think you're keeping your cool. Was THAT GOOD FLIRTING!? 

Not noticing your whole skull was baby blue and ecto hair turning a light almost teal color. In embarrassment.

While Sans had to think for a moment for what you said. Then it hit him. 

He stuttered while his skull turned an even darker shade of red as it started to glow! 

“Oh look a heater!” You leaned forward right next to his skull smile smug. Placing your hand on his shoulder leaning forward  _ just _ enough for him to feel your boobs. 

Which he stuttered and heat really did radiate off him like a heater. His eye lights blown grin a little wobbly but still so cute. 

Holy fuck your boobs were so squishy. Are you doing this on fuckin’ purpose? He is about to mawl you, if you keep this up. 

Dropping your voice right next to his ear hole, “That's for last night.” you give a light hot breeze to touch his bony neck, which in return gave him a shiver. Leaning back slowly you slide back your skeletal hand that was across his shoulder, leaving a hot magical spark to linger on his bones. Making him purr with a rumble slowly built in his ribcage.

You give him a relaxed look like you did nothing succubus like at all. ``Now let's go lion I wanna go see this universe! Wow that is still weird to say.” You placed your hand on your cheekbone tilting your skull. Turning on the balls of your feet, and quite satisfied with yourself. Trying to not blush and freak out. You can keep your cool!

Sans glared while his grin turned wicked. Fine ya wanna mess with the lion you're gonna get the claws and much more. 

“REEEED!!” the booming terrifying voice called banging on the door. 

But not right now. His grin fell a s fast as lightning he grabbed and pulled you against his ribcage. 

“ get ready” was the only warning you got as you clung to his big fluffy jacket. For dear life when the floor came out from under you. 

As they teleport out of there.

If only he kept the barrier up.

Not much longer Edge had enough and broke down his door. The crashing of the once standing wood door. Was now in pieces all over their floor. As his fuming eyesockets scanned the now empty room. Just tiny traces of Sans magic were left behind.

“REEEEEEED!!!!” Edge screeched at the top of his non-existent lungs. Scanning the room that was clean...

Shaking his gloved fists in anger at his hip bones. He doesn't get it, why the sudden change!?

Then his sharp eye sockets caught something. That knows that only Red would leave behind.

Poking out of the closet was a pair of baby blue folded girl pajamas.

A wide snarl, “SO THAT DISGUSTING MUTT IS KEEPING A WHORE! SO THAT'S WHY HE SPENT MONEY THE OTHER DAY!! THEN I WILL JUST HAVE TO GET RID OF THIS SLUT WHO IS CHANGING MY DISGUSTING BROTHER!!!” He yanks the neatly baby blue pair of pajamas. While storming out of the room. 

To go tell the others.

As the hallway yellow light poured into the once _safe_ secure den of the Lion and Chameleon.

+++

Teleporting into a nearby city alley way you held onto Sans for a while until you heard crowds of people and foot steps. Breaking your trance. 

“ ya can open your eye sockets now sweetheart.” Sans voice was steady and low so he wouldn't accidentally shake you. 

Opening your eye sockets your eyelights turn to giant diamonds filling your eye sockets. 

Giant buildings were everywhere! They said MTT and other big name brands you guessed. Trees all different colors. Orange, red, brown, yellow and of course green. Some orange and purple lights wrapped around the trunks. With spider webs in the leaves and branches. 

There weren't that many people on the streets but then again it was 7:30am. 

As you were so happy your bottom half of your hair turned to bright yellow like the sun. 

“Sans do you see this!!?” You can't peel your eye lights away, it was beautiful! 

There were a few monsters and humans but not much. Walking down the sidewalks. It was almost dead. As the sunrise was still rising so it bayed it's rays of light over the city. Making it look even more beautiful. 

“ yeah it's beautiful,” he said, not even looking at the city or sunrise. His eyelights only had it for you. 

But how were you supposed to know that when you were looking at something different. 

You don't want to waste any time! Right when you were about to take off while grabbing Sans arm. 

You get slinged back. Sans didn't move a bone in his body. “Oof! Sans?” You turned to look at him to see him looking a little sad and annoyed. 

“ ya can't call me sans out ‘ere the monsters all think my name is fuckin’ red. if you go callin’ me sans out in the open it can cause a whole bunch of issues and questions to pop up. that can't happen” He said, looking irritated at the thought and annoyed. 

You frown at that, you hate that he was right and it seems he does too. You hate the name Red. It sounds like some label instead of a name or nickname. 

So you make a suggestion. “Hey do you think I can call you lion? Instead of Red not going to lie I hate that name.” You said cringing at it. 

Sans soul swelled with pure joy. He loves you calling him that besides Sans. It was a nickname  _ you _ gave him, one that he loved so much. He didn't even care if it sounded a little odd. To him it was endearing and aren't lions the king of the jungle or somethin’? He hated the name Red as well. 

His eyelights grew in size while his grin was wide and dare he think bright. The look made you blush as that look was for you and you alone. Just made your soul pulse and bang practically screaming in joy! 

“ course ya can, i only like ya callin’ me that though so if people ask just say ya’ like callin’ me that” he said as he wrapped his arm around your shoulders having to let it rest there from the height difference. 

Oh right...

“ ya can't go getting excited over everythin-” he was about to say until he saw your expression drop. 

Nope! “ ya know what fuck it, ya just have fun okay. just make sure to keep up with me” he grinned down smirk wide. You're pretty sure he meant that he was going to lag behind. 

“I could say the same for you~!” You send him a side glance with a small smirk

That was all he got before you took his arm that was around you and started sprinting. 

“ fuuuck!” He drew out as he let you drag him out and look everywhere. 

You were looking at everything in awe and pure excitement! 

The buildings and cute shops were all decorated with pumpkins, leafs, hay squares, scare crows, and skeletons… you feel really weird about  _ that  _ so you ignore it. While Sans makes a comment on it. Which makes you blush and push him playfully. Cute boutiques, clothing stores, and restaurants. It was like never ending! You two haven't passed any costume stores yet though. 

Sans names the monsters that were on the street so would you know. If someone asks you. Which you just listened intently as he explained. Making sure to repeat so you don't forget. He did act a little more tense and on guard along with this almost protective stance in his walking. Like he was trying to be imtadating and surprisingly you didn't mind. In fact somehow you felt safer that way. 

The crisp fall air was so nice, though you were still getting used to your new skeleton body. It wasn't so bad. In fact it was even a little bit better than a human one. That you can remember it sucked but you still liked some parts of your body like your hair. Which is now like a chameleon. According to Sans. 

You pointed and looked at everything you saw with a huge smile on your face. You didn't even see or notice the looks of the few humans and monsters that were on the sidewalk were given to you and Sans. 

Though Sans did notice he didn't comment just glared at the ones who gave you a pervert or disgusted look. That made them scamper away. Pathetic. And just ignoring the ones in awe or in wonder. As long as they didn't approach you. 

He felt this swell of pride with you. Of course they were going to give you a look. You were stunning and beautiful. Yet another part of him wanted  _ no one _ looking at you.

As he was getting annoyed and a little pissed at the gawking. He now glared at  _ everyone. _

But if he went overprotective you could hate him...

Soooo he just tried to keep them two even… Even though he slipped his arm around your waist. Subconsciously pulling you closer.  _ Mine _ .

“Lion what is that?” You pointed to the big wooden classy looking building up a head. You couldn't read the red glowing sign you were too small from where you were. 

“ oh ya want a better view?” he asked the question sounded so innocent but you heard something. 

Squinting your eye sockets at that overly innocent NOT expression. You were curious as to what he was thinking. 

“Yeah if maybe we got clos- aaahh!!” He plucked you by your waist and spinned you around to sit on his shoulders. 

While he was grinning like an idiot. You were a glowing beacon in shock. Stiff as a board Your hair color zipped so fast to a light rose red color and a little plum purple near the ends. It fanned out like waves. 

Shocking a few pass byers that watched. As he started walking which made you grab onto his skull. (Gently of course) 

“Wow it is high up here! Oh stars this is embarrassing” Your voice shy and excited as you rest your cheekbone on his skull. Which he didn't have to see your face to know you were a blazing baby blue. Hair a pretty rose red color. 

“ do ya want down?” He asked, stopping in his tracks really thinking that he had gone too far. Making you uncomfortable was the last thing he wanted to do. Fucking idiot.

“No I like being this close” you squeak out embarrassed but still say it. Which made Sans now blazing red. A wide relieved grin spreads on his bony face flashing his sharp golden tooth.

“Hey I'm not heavy right? Cause I can just get dow-”

“ your not heavy, your fuckin’ perfect and your as light as a ball of fluffy snow.” He interrupted you not liking how you think that way. Gripping your squishy warm ecto thighs tighter. Which made you hold in a squeak! Jerking forward for. Blushing from two different things now! Soul happy like a little bunny jumping around in joy. 

As you two walk a little closer you can see the sign name come into view! 

*Gasping* and grabbing Sans skull gently watching the now almost faded gray like bruises on his skull. You haven't seen any new ones. Thank the stars for that. He always tensed the tiniest bit when you touched it. Like expecting  _ someone _ to hit him. Which without fail made you want to cry. Yet kill someone. But you just rub it gently and say in excitement. 

Sending a tiny so faint mint glow that none of them noticed. From your small skeletal hand. 

“That's Grillbys!! Can we go in! Before we go shopping for costumes. You know it's never good to go shopping on an empty stomach!” You had to prove your point, you loved Grillby's it was so goood!! 

“ but we don't have stomachs and they are always empty.” He said, grin wide as he can see you just shaking your head. 

“Well that just gives us  _ more _ of a reason to go. We gotta at least try and fill our ecto bellys. Pleaseeee!” You said, while giggling hold out your skeletal hands that had a slight glow around them. To fill out like skin.

Right in his face. Making him stop and grin. 

“ ya had me at grillbys” he sounded so amused. What a little shit! But you were still smiling so wide so happy! 

Rolling your eyelights, you just constantly relax. As you close your eye sockets and let Sans just lead the way. As your soul sung a peaceful tune that made Sans relax more as well. Still on guard somewhat. 

Looking like the most chillest people on the planet. He strolls down the street perfectly content with this. You were still so warm and he could hear the slightest purr from your ribcage. Against his skull it was like a massage for him and his  ~~ sensitive ~~ skull. He was going to comment but. He couldn't ruin the peaceful atmosphere that you gave off. He could just somehow hurt you. Yet you trust him enough that he wouldn't do that. 

As he got closer to the bar. Your hair color slowly changed to the fully cherry red as it looked again like flames dancing in the sunlight. 

“ okay here we are” he bends down so you could hop off. Giving him a loving gentle smile. 

“I would give that ride 5 stars, thank you.” you giggle while holding up five phalanges wiggling them. 

“ while thank ya’ miss this ride is open 24/7 expect from 5pm to 10am need my sleep. and it can do more than make ya relax. it could show you  _ a great time.”  _ He grinned down at you a little tense still. But he still ment it in some way. 

But again no disgust just a blazing cute blush and a small smile. How could you be so perfect. His soul beamed. 

“Okay!” Your voice was even higher than normal, as he chuckled in relief. He didn't know how much and okay! He just got. 

Opening the door two wooden doors, as the noise slowly died down.

Everyone stopped talking to look at you…

“Hi” you say shyly waving nervously. 

+++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww whats gonna happen next!? You guys are the BEST!!! My heart just about died from the love an comments!!! Thank you thank you!!! 
> 
> Also if your wandering I haven't posted anything on Tumblr because my 4g uhh sucks at the moment... Cause I may or may NOT have used over 35 gigs... 
> 
> But yeahhhh so my Internet sucks right now and I am working on DDCTAM just having famliy stuff going on. 
> 
> Just eveyone be save and wash your hands guys. Conoavirus is so bad in the United States my state is in lockdown. So writing this really helped me forget whats happening. I just am more invested in this one then the other one because DDCTAM has A LOT if plot thats gonna go down. 
> 
> Sorry for ranting but love you guys and follow my Tumblr for a up coming surprise thats gonna happen!!
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciate!
> 
> Until next time my Twinkies!~


	8. Grillbys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings are panic attacks sorta and signs of abuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYSSS FANART I GOTS MY FIRST FANART ON THIS STORY!!!! AHHHH 
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/aroundincircl3s/art/Together-for-better-or-for-worse-834808731
> 
> Please go GO LOOK AT IT!!!!! AAHHHHHHH!!! Its Lion and Chameleon in bed cuddling!! Thank you so much AroundinCircl3s you can thank them!!! They are the one who got you this chapter early!!

+++

“Hi” you say shyly. Giving a small friendly smile. Half of your body poking out from behind Sans. Who was just about to explode from how cute you were.

How the fuck did you get even cuter? In the spam of like 2 FUCKIN’ SECONDS!?

Sans grin just couldn't help but awe at you.

As the bar was mostly empty it was still early so Grillby dropped the glass cup in his hand and the few monsters that _were_ in there jaw dropped! The aggressive big scary skeleton was actually docile?! What!?

But that was just the tip of this shocking crazy hot ice berg. Right behind him who was poking out was a _female_ skeleton monster!!

They couldn't see her too well though. Sans bulky body was hiding you well.

“ awe come on sweetheart don't be shy” Sans calling you out which makes you blush and become even more shy! Wow thanks Sans calling me out like that.

Shyly stepping out all the way there everyone _*gasped*_ Grillby is really shocked now. Goodbye second glass cup. _*Crash*_

It all spoked you a little, your fire cherry red pretty long hair flashed a plum purple. Your eye sockets widened but you seemed fine.

“Heh don't get many skeletons here huh?” You said, trying to understand why everyone was so shocked? Don't they get different monsters all the time? Wait what if you don't look good? Is using ecto flesh not normal? You thought it would be okay since Sans told you that all monsters came in different shapes and sizes so...

Starting to feel _really_ self conscious you start to draw back. Your hair starts to slowly blend in with the wooden home feel environment. Slowly drawing back behind Sans.

Sans noticing this of course immediately gave everyone a death glare. Wrapping his arm behind your shoulders comforting you.

All the monsters were still so interested but now felt bad for just staring and not saying anything.

“Your adorable honey, come on out don't be shy. We're so sorry for making you feel bad, why don't you go say hi to Grillby, ” A big fluffy purple bunny monster said, catching your attention and away from your self doubt thoughts.

Your hair flew back to cherry red and a baby blue blush came on your cheekbones.

“Thank you, you're very pretty, do you use a conditioner on your fur?” You asked very straightforwardly. Then realizing what you just said.

“I don't mean to be so straight-” you get cut off from trying to backtrack from laughter. Mostly from this grinning skeleton right next to you.

“Shut up, ” you grumble now really embarrassed. Why did you ask that!?

But to your luck she just giggled and waved you off. “You are adorable, Red where did you find this adorable skeleton? And why is she with you?” The bunny monster was joking… right?

“Well technically I found him, just one day stumbled upon this big lion” you pat his arm smiling and your words weren't sarcastic. Your soft voice was genuine and that was what made Sans blush. His soul throbbing happily.

“ i do have a few _skeletons in my closet, this_ one just got found out unexpectedly” He said, grinning widely while the others groaned but you.

Yet he wouldn't change a thing about that night. Well maybe if you didn't have a sprained wrist.

“Pfft, haha” you started cracking up, the inside joke was too much. Cause you were found in his closet! Hehe you loved that night.

You laughed even harder, as your laugh was contagious and Sans couldn't stop the few chuckles that escaped. Real belly chuckles, his soul was so happy in fact he didn't notice his eyelights turn to huge red soft balls.

But Grillby did and he couldn't help but be happy for him.

Calming down you and Sans sit down well Sans does but you struggle to get on the high bar stools.

Leaving you to struggle “S-Lion I need some help please” you asked embarrassed, barely catching yourself on the slip up.

“ I gotcha sweetheart,” he bent down and placed his arms around your waist. Lifting you up with ease and instead of being in your own chair you found yourself in his lap.

See what did I tell you. He is more clingy than you!!

Your eye sockets widened and your ecto hair was now a light pink from embarrassment. But you were so happy, just embarrassed.

“*sighs* I'm not even gonna fight it” You just lean back getting nice and comfortable. While Sans was perfectly happy and smug.

That's when she noticed the warm and orange light figure in front of them.

*gasping* in awe, there was a man on fire!!

You were about to freak out until you stopped. He was not screaming like a man on fire?

And he was dressed oddly nice and calm for a man that was indeed on fire. Or was _he_ the fire?

Standing in front of you and Sans was a 6,6 height nicely dressed in a white dress long sleeve shirt and black vest with four golden buttons. With black pants and you're just gonna assume he was wearing black shiny dress shoes as well. He was very handsome somehow? You don't know it's hard to explain he has guy-like features but it's fire? With white expression eyes under his small glasses.

For some reason you expected him to look different. Not as kind or soft looking. But he _still_ had that dad glint in his eyes… wait what!? Still? What does that mean?

Not able to think about to dwell on that thought longer. When a warm orange fire hand was extended towards you.

Blinking at the hand it took a second for you to realise he was holding it out to take.

“I'm so sorry I was lost in thought for a second. I’ll take your hot hand now!” You said a little faster not thinking about what you just said.

Blushing really deeply now you were having a mini blast melt down hands waving back and forth rapidly. Stuttering apologies so much. Your hair changes from purple to pink to cherry red.

Sans had to calm you down. “ sweetheart it's okay that was a good one though. grillbys don't mind; he has heard every fire pun out there. see he likes ya” Sans placed both big bony hands on your shoulders making you feel better. But still a shy ball blushing ball.

You dared take a glance up to see him giving you a warm fatherly like smile. That made you feel better in a way you feel you have seen that smile before but different. It still felt nice.

“Hello there my name is Grillby you must be the girl Red has been talking about non stop it's a pleasure to finally meet you.” Grillbys voice sounded like night bomb fire. Calm but it could be powerful yet it was soothing. As he held out his fire hand again.

You take it as gently as possible. A goofy happy smile was on your baby blue skull face. He has been talking about you? That thought made you feel overjoyed.

It felt warm. “Hi my name is, uh well I go by Chameleon” Sans face was looking down at you in shock but was really happy you still kept the name ”but you can just call me Cham for short. It's a pleasure to meet you Grillby hehe Lion has talked about you as well~” You tease as you turn to look up at Sans who was giving you a betrayed look.

“ ya say it the fuck like that it sounds like i liked this old fire wood! what the fuck sweetheart?!” He scowls blushing a little red. Scowling down at you but he didn't sound mad in fact he wasn't. He knows you were just playin’.

“Yeah he tells me how you make the best burgers and fries ever! And how you are the one who makes my burgers and fries! Thank you so much for doing that!” You gave him a sweet genuine smile. That made Grillby melt in a fatherly way.

Sans rolling his eyelights you tricking him like that. Okay it was funny. 

“Well it's good to know it was all good things. Thank you dear for liking my food. It's an honor would you two like your usuals then?” He asked you and Sans.

“ ya make sure to add extra fries though for this one. who likes to steal my fuckin’ fries everytime” he gives you this look at you just gave a sheepish smile and avoid eye light contact.

“I'm sorry!! They are just so goooood and can't help myself! I won't eat them this time I will have my own. O-oh if that's okay” Your cute spunk was deflating a little as you didn't know if that was okay. Feeling like you overstepped you were about to apologize when Sans looked at Grillby.

“ just keep the fries going until she is full.” He said, giving Grillby a sure for _once_ not aggressive look his voice wasn't as threatening either. Not that it has been too much of a threat.

You turn your head to Sans giving him a ‘ _are you sure’_ look.

“ yes it’s fine, _no_ _skin off my nose_ sweetheart. i was just jokin’ before i _let_ you have my fries”

You snort shaking your head fondly. “Fine except that one time you left the bags gone for a minute.”

“ what!? you ate those i had to come back ‘ere to get more cause i thought grillby forgot them!” He was in shock yet he was grinning very wide. He knew that was you!! No wonder your bony cute cheeks were bigger usual!

“It's a gift, what can I say!” You grinned giggling and smiled again. Your hair turning back to a cherry red.

While Sans was pleased with that as well. “ hahaha” he burst out laughing patting your head affectionately.

“I'll be back with your regulars then.” He bows his head and gives you a warm smile leaving out the back door.

But there was still a question on your mind.

“Hey how come everyone looked at me uh a lot? Do you not come here that much or do I look weird?” You asked, leaning back, frowning, still wondering why. Looking down at your folded skeletal hands in your lap.

“ no they just couldn't look away from your perfection.” He said, giving you a sweet smile. He sounded so genuine you couldn't stop the warm fuzziness in your ribcage or the swelling of your soul.

“Lion I am serious, I thought you said a lot of the other skeletons have been in here.” you really did want to know a straight answer.

He wrapped his arms around your small ecto waist burying his skull in your shoulder. Enjoying the never ending warmth that was coursing through you both like, their own mini sun was put between them.

“ i was serious and the other reason was because ya know when i told you there are only two pairs of skeletons in each universe right?” He said, near your ear hole so no one else could ease drop or hear him.

You nod softly listening.

“ well you are the first ever _female_ skeleton probably in the Multiverse. no monster has ever met a female skeleton well one that is still alive. there were ones in the war but… they all got dusted and when skeletons are born they are born in pairs of two. which are usually boys. so really none of these monsters or _any_ monsters except probably garson and the bitchy queen and king have never seen a female skeleton before.” He said calmly and seemed to keep openings for you to ask any questions. But you were just silent, closing your bone lids and resting your skull on his.

“Do you think it will be okay?” You asked, it was such a simple question. Well it could have been if it didn't mean so many things.

And Sans knew that question did hold meaning. Somehow deeper than he would like.

“ i don't know but i think it will be okay as long as you are just… with me?” He asked, so timidly holding you closer tightly. Feeling a wave of warmth run through you. As you felt like you were about to cry.

“Yeah I don't see it any other way. Together?” You turned in his lap, your ecto legs now across his lap dangling as you now can look him in the eye sockets. Your expression was gentle but, was timid as well. Your skull is glowing like a beacon.

While he was now glowing as well. “together” is all he said, both not looking away, their skulls gradually moving closer, their souls beating rapidly, timing each others. Only inches apart your eye sockets are already closing. Your soul felt like it was about to burst.

His big bony hand wiping away your ecto cherry red hair from your face. Ravaging in how beautiful you looked. Bringing your face closer feeling a electricity through your bones and-

The kitchen doors fly open. You and Sans get startled and practically jump away from each other glowing light bulbs. You lean on the bar trying to calm your racing soul!! While Sans was looking away acting aloof. Not pulling it off too well with that cute glowing red blush.

“NOOOOO!!!!!” the whole bar yells!! You and Sans whipping your heads behind you to see everyone _shoot_ their heads the other way. Looking natural like they weren't just watching a romantic scene that got interrupted. 

You just about died even more!! Oh my stars they were watching!!

“What did I miss?” Grillby asked, quite confused, setting down the food which smelled devine!

“ fuckin’ nothing!” Sans growled now in a shitty embarrassed mood.

“Nothing!” You squeak loudly.

“Everything!!!” The whole bar yells which you just laugh nervously at with your whole skull a baby blue.

Sans turned around and almost lost his shit!!! He hated when he was gawked at like a zoo animal let alone when it was you!

Until you tapped his cheekbone glancing at you. “It's okay come on they didn't mean any harm, just” Turning past him to look at everyone else.

“Please don't take pictures or stare. It does make Lion and me uncomfortable. Sorry don't mean to be rude, thank you.” You said, generally not trying to come off as a rude person but, you can just tell Sans really was uncomfortable with it and you were too, little glances and stuff didn't bother you. (Cause you do the same but pictures and full on staring that is over the line.) Is that rude? His eyelights were a tiny bit smaller and his hold on you was tighter and he wasn't as relaxed.

“Sorry.” They all say looking down. Oh no!!

“Aw it's okay!! I'm sorry!” You were already backing out.

“No. Dear you don't need to apologize, monsters appreciate honesty as long as you're respectful about it. They aren't mad or upset with you. They are just embarrassed they got caught.” Grillby settled down your panic. 

“ ya don't apologize for speaking up. if ya wouldn't have i would just not as nice. i like that about ya” he grinned wrapping his arm around your shoulders, the lingering familiar warmth still there. Then he digs in, picking up his bugar and opening his teeth. Not without downing his two burgars in mustard.

Huh really now. Glancing around you don't see any ketchup so you _speak up!!_ Cause he likes that!

“Grillby may I please have some ketchup for my fries.” You slide your plate over like a pro. A confidence boost sent right through you while you have this spark in your eye socket and practically a cat face on.

Hehe look at you speaking up! Is he looking!?

Grillby rolled his white eyes, his shoulders bouncing a little. Him keeping in his chuckles to not blow your confidence away. ~~Not like this is a date… you could pretend right?~~

“Here you go enjoy Cham” His smile was big but still subtle as he really slid down the ketchup. It was so graceful like in slow motion.

“Whoaa, thank you” pouring just alittle bit for the side. You take a glance to see if Sans saw that at all! Look at you and your talking!

Nope he was just chowing down, you sulk in his lap. Aw man. Pouting a little buuuut you can't blame him once you take a bite of this golden brown buns thin crispy lettuce and fresh tomatoes with thick juicy meat in the middle with mustard on top. Bugar it's like all your senses besides your magical tastes buds are turned off.

“No onions, it's so beautiful!” You took a greedy big bite down and was in heaven.

In peaceful delicious silence besides the jokes and fun conversations. You and Sans were having a blast now sending you jokes and puns towards Grillby who was already used to this.

“Okay I got one! You have _never_ heard this one! Hehe” You got it you just do!! Sans was calming down from laughing. Interested to see what you got.

“ no way ya got it sweetheart i have laid every pun or joke on him since i got ‘ere ya don't got it. but lets see” He taunts you he was just waiting to hear what you had to say.

“ Hey for all we know,” You point at Grillby with your wrist bent and finger towards him. Bony elbow on the bar counter “He could be my _match_ ” You held up your index phalange with a tiny bit of your ecto hair wrapped around the tip to look like a match. Grinning so wide it could snap. Your diamond shape eyelights were so wide with mischief.

Sans jaw dropped and he lost it. He bellied over laughing so hard banging his fists on the counter. His deep laugh was so free and loud. You loved it. It made you feel so warm and fuzzy inside and you just wanted to hear more.

After you stopped laughing yourself. Heh.

Calming down and bellys as full as they could be. Well your energy was certainly higher but you still felt this peaceful calmness. You were having so much fun you were gonna burst.

While Sans he was having a blast as well. He hasn’t had this much fun outside with someone in so long. But it felt better then that cause it was _you_ who he was with.

Which just made this even more special. Even if this isn't a ~~date~~ ~~he wishes it could be they did almost kiss right?~~

Grillby taking all our baskets and plates. He surprised Sans and you for saying it was all on the house.

Of course you thanked him so much over and over. Sans just gave him a grin and a thanks.

“Okay should we get going then? We still need to get costumes right?” You turned to Sans tilting your skull. Who nods “oh yeah i almost forgot until ya dragged me into this delicious waste land” He grinned, placing you down on the floor next to him as he slides out on the other side. Stuffing his hands in his puffy jacket pockets.

“Oh are you two coming tonight to the Halloween party? If so it does start at 8pm and there should be a costume store down the street to the left.” Grillby pointed swiftly towards the direction we were going after this.

“Thank you Grillby! It was really nice talking to you. Thank you so much again for the food.” You thanked him again. It just felt rare for it to happen.

He just waved you off gently and smiled.

That's when Sans remembered something. Turning to Grillby he gave him a serious look.

“ could ya not mention to Vanilla or Stretch if either of them come in that she was ‘ere”

Grillby just stared at him and stopped polishing another glass cup. Then he looked at you who was giving him a pleading scared look.

*sighing* softly he just gives a curt nod. “I won't mention Cham but you should probably ask them as well” Grillby gestures to the 8 monster customers in his bar.

“Thank you,” right when you were about to ask them all the purple fluffy bunny speaks up.

“Honey I don't know why you don't want Sans or Stretch to know you were here but, we all got our reasons for things. We’ll keep it on the down low for now sweetie.” She smiled her white buck tooth showing and her eyes closed.

She was so sweet! “Thank you so much”

“ uh yeah thanks let's go chameleon see ya around 8 grillbs” Sans turns and follows you out as you wave goodbye to everyone and Grillby.

Exiting out the doors following the directions Grillby gave you two.

You stayed right next to Sans not getting out of his reach. That's where you felt safest so that's where you're gonna be.

“That was fun Lion I-I would like to do that again sometime.” You tried to keep your voice normal, nothing odd about suggesting we could go to a restaurant _alone_ together again. ~~Like a date~~ ~~yeah right like that's gonna happen~~ but what if…

Stay down magic stay down!!! Then your mind went to dirtier things…. Wait _no_ MAGIC COME BACK UP!! COME BACK UP!!!

While you were having an inner crisis. Stupid new skeleton body!!!

Sans was carefully possessing your words not wanting to get his hopes up but also not wanting to blow away the idea intenterly.

You could be fuckin’ askin’ him out on a hang out date. Which he was happy with! But was there more to it? He… he really wants to think so. He just needs to be patient one wrong move and you could be gone.

Which sends panic to his soul.

“ i’ll take ya again sometime, i'm glad ya had fun. seen how ya have been stuck inside all day for a week.” Now that he was saying it outloud. He really did that to you. You were stuck in his room for a week. How do you not despise him? ~~Or do you already~~ his thoughts started to grow darker with doubts of you _ever_ really liking him? Everyone hates him.

“Actually it didn't feel like a week had gone by. I felt safe in there and it didn't feel as cramped as you would think. I never felt trapped or cornered or like my life was in danger. But I think it was only like that because it was you who I was with.” Hooking your arm around his just ignoring the heat that rises to your cheekbones. You may sound cheesy but that's how you felt. Sure you got bored but you never felt trapped in there. But it was nice to get out of there for a little while. You felt loved. 

While Sans was stunned he didn't fuckin’ understand. _How? Why?_ He doesn't get it, everyone _hates_ him and doesn't like him after getting to be around him. For even a few days.Hell just glancing at him they don't like him. ~~Even his own brother~~ Why should they? Look at him he was disgusting he messed up so many times. Of course you don't want to be with him let alone think about him in a datemate way.

He seemed to have taken too long to answer because he didn't notice you stopping cause he did first.

He was wearing a _sad_ , scared, confused look. Grin so tight it looked like it could shatter. From just the wind. Eyelights dim almost gone. He looked so _tired_. Visible red bags under his eye sockets. He looked so out of it.

Maybe to out of it cause he didn't hear his nickname you gave him.

Or see you unhooking your arm and facing him looking so worried. Your hair turns baby blue once again. 

Reaching out to touch his shoulders. He didn't feel you or expect you.

“Lion are you okay?” When you reached out to touch his shoulder he flinched back and it wasn't no startle flinch it was one that made your strong brave yet sensitive Lion curl into himself like you were about beat him to a pulp.

Seeing this sight broke your soul. You were already crying and seeing this was just making you so mad but not at him no _never._ At whoever was doing this to him. He just kept backing up away from you. Which was sending a heavy worrying weight on your ribcage. Trying to approach him. Did you say something wrong? Were you to forward?

“ s-sorry b-boss” he stuttered, he doesn't stutter like that unless he is embarrassed.

His deep voice was somehow lower but not in a good way. His skull shrinking into his hoodie. Clenching his bones fists like prepared for the blow. Not even bothering to protect himself. ~~It only makes it worse just let him take a hit and he and boss would be good again~~

That name made you freeze in your tracks. Your bones felt like they got dunked in ice cold water. Ecto flesh feeling like a heavy wet blanket just hanging on your bones. You put your skeletal hand on your mouth. Almost losing your balance. Tears royal blue bubbling up in your _empty_ eye sockets, magical tears stream down your face cheekbones.

You couldn't believe what you just heard. It was his boss, it was his _brother._ “His brother is his _younger brother_ ” you said at what you just found out. In disbelief you were feeling so many _heavy_ emotions. Your hair rapidly changes from dark green to deep blue to purple to dark orange to a dark blood red. Like a dark neon light about to explode. While your bones were feeling this _pent_ up swirling storm. It didn't feel safe to let out.

Why all this feels so familiar and not in a good way.

The magic change was sending you _slamming_ your ass on the alleyway concrete. Trying to get a hold of yourself after hearing Sans muttering things under his breath. He was already out, you would be _fine_. He needed you more than ever. He was always there for you even if it has only been for a week. It felt like it could have lasted forever like you got back what you have longed for.

Something in your rib cage was pulling you forward. Catching yourself before your skull slams into the concrete.

What do you do?! You were so overwhelmed by not knowing what to do. How do you help him?! You didn't know **what to do!**

Your magic was swirling inside you as you clenched your skeleton fists. You focused your thoughts only on Sans. Everything about him.

Then you felt something it was calmer warm and it wasn't scary.

You must follow your soul.

It was new and odd but it felt _right_ and this was the only thing you _could_ do.

+++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow... A cliffhanger how cruel am I? 
> 
> Poor poor Sans our baby just don't understand. 
> 
> Thank you guys so much for the support and love it means everything to me!!! Ahhh this chapter was all written in one night!! Last night to be exact. And there are 4,500 words! Had to cut it off it was getting to long. Hehe. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed leave your thoughts below!! 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!  
> Follow my Tumblr! 
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/blue-skeleton6289
> 
> Until next chapter my Twinkies!~


	9. Together,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys this chapter is the chapter!! 
> 
> Because I love you guys so much!! (And I nothing to do cause of quarantine) I wrote this chapter last night!! I SWEAR comments are my fuel!!
> 
> Enjoy~ 
> 
> Oh WAIT! I am drawing Chameleon so you guys can get a feel on what she looks like. Will be posting it on my Tumblr and will leave a link to those that don't have Tumblr!

+++ 

Carefully moving closer to Sans shrinking form. As he backed his way into an alleyway like instinct. He looked like a cornered animal like he could bite off anyones head yet he was instead keeping his bite down. Like he was wearing a muzzle. You bend down, growing as small and least intimidating as possible. Which seemed to help when he didn't flinch away. Or look like he was going to mawl you to dust. 

Your soul lets out a calming tune once you get it to calm down even more. 

Dropping your voice to something so soft it was a whisper. “Sans hey it's me Chameleon i'm going to get closer okay.” he seemed to be getting something, his shaking decreased. Looking up like he was in a trance. Somewhere dark, far from your reach.

Your soul radiating calming only good  _ loving _ intent. 

Reaching out your skeleton hand you gently touch his knee. He jolted letting out a warning growl. His magic sparked as it sent threatening intentions to warn  ~~ Boss ~~ you to back the fuck off. 

But you refused. 

“Hey there Lion you wanna hear what I want to do after this? I wanna go to that costume store and then pick out funny outfits to wear and then I wanna go  _ home _ .” Your voice held a plea.

Your body slowly worms its way in between his legs watching his reaction. His eye lights contrasting coming a little brighter. His breathing seemed to be going back down to nothing. 

“But, I can't go back without you. Cause before I even knew it you  _ were _ my home. Our bedroom would never be the same without you in there. Hugging me close, eating greasy food. Telling me jokes and sweet dirty clever pick-up lines. That I love  _ so much _ . Or your big eyelights that grow to the size of the sun. Your touch.”Voice feather like, as you talk you move yourself even closer carefully moving your hands to touch his cheekbones. 

That was stained with red tears. The sight makes you just wanna hug him close. Your big lion was so sad and scared. 

The moment you touched his cheekbones with both hands. Your temple found his. Closing your eye sockets your magic was only sending him genuine pure loving intentions. “Everything is gonna be okay” your voice was wobbly from how much emotion cane over you. 

His magic is still sparking but more in confusion. His form is stiff. It was like he was blocking you off. Too scared to let you in. 

“It's gonna be okay Lion, I won't let anyone hit or harm you no more okay. I don't know how but I  _ promise _ I will use everything in my power to protect you. Just let me in so we can handle this  _ together _ .” You whispered, subconsciously moving your skeletal arms around his thick bony neck.  ~~Ignoring the weird thing around his neck vertebra~~

Nuzzling his forehead. You were about to stand up to check his skull when you were pushed back down. Startling you for a second. A squeak left you. 

His arms snaked around your waist while his big legs crossed, keeping you in a mini lock prison. 

His magic was steady like a roaring river turning into a calming stream. 

He felt someone who was so  _ warm _ and he felt safe with them. Why wasn't his brother there? To be honest he didn't care where his brother was. 

If he was here he would try and hurt her.  **_That will never happen;_ ** **_~~he will kill him before that happens,~~ _ ** wrapping his whole body around the warmth. He  **_must protect_ ** you. 

“Lion are you okay now?” He heard a soft angel like voice that sent his soul to a spinning spiral of happiness. 

Her intent was all good. Something he has never experienced before. It was weird but a good weird. He liked the feeling, he liked you near him, he liked how you laughed, your smile, your sleeping face, your humor, your spunky side, your worried side, your shy side, your blushing face, your soul… He loved you. 

Holding you even closer in a bone crushing hug. 

Good thing you didn't need to breathe. Heh or else you might be dead right now. 

“ sweetheart?” He asked, so quietly it was scary how small he sounded. 

“Yeah yeah I'm right here. I will always be  _ right here _ Sans.” You squeeze him tight, nuzzling your skull into his neck. As he inhaled deeply basking in your scent. It was you. Everything was you. Your touch. 

Your voice. Your warmth. Your soul. 

“ what happened?” He asked, his mind was cloudy. He had a guess, but that can't be scared of boss?... 

“You went into an episode and started looking really scared. I’m so sorry Sans I'm so sorry I let you ever go out to him. I'm sorry if what I said was to forward or-” He shoved his skull right in your face and he just kissed you.

You were cut off by a magical powerful shock sent straight to your core. Eye sockets blown wide your hair flashed to plum purple then to a dark pretty pink. Your eyelights turned to diamond shaped hearts. 

The flow of magic that rushed between your two bodies; sparks and tingles that you could feel from your skull to your bony toes. The kiss was intense for it just being ecto lips to ecto lips. He felt smooth and warm while he felt like he was holding back. 

Gripping the back of his jacket to hold onto. Good thing he had you already down cause your knees went weak like jelly. Your soul slamming against your ribcage to get out. It almost did. 

Sans only felt your soft warm ecto lips and he already wanted you in  _ every way possible. _ The hot electric pull between you two was  _ intoxicating _ . Maybe a little too much cause his soul was almost out of his ribcage. 

There was heat but there was this soft tenderness that you and him  _ missed so much. _

Both pulling away you were breathing heavily Eyelights in a daze your face could only be described as completely blissed out. Cheekbones flushed baby blue from crying and the amazing kiss. 

While Sans was holding the same expression only he looked more like a predator who was hungry and you were his prey. Which sent a swirl of hot magic straight towards your core. 

Making you blush deeply. 

“now that was straightforward ya?” He said, sweating a little but grinning. Hoping for once just for fuckin’ once he was right about this. That you felt what he did. That you maybe…

His skull turned red as you finally calmed down from your blissful state. Shaking your skull and your hair that was in a cherry red and pink and yellow. 

He still sounded nervous. After  _ that _ kiss you needed a minute okay! But this adorable hot cute dumby. 

Smiling a goofy smile you lean forward and kiss his teeth. Catching him off guard. So all you felt was cool smooth bone. With that same magic spark.

A tiny smirk on your bony lips. “Yeah it was, so you gonna ask me out? Or do I need to?” You asked, it could have sounded really confident… but it just came out really STUPIDLY shy!! Nooo all your confidence fizzed out!!

His grin fell. You? You wanted him to ask you out? Watching you fiddle shyly with his zipper. Your cheekbones were painted that beautiful cute baby blue blush that he adored so much. 

Fuck yes!! 

“ fuck yes!” He stood up so fast with you going with him. 

“Whoaa wha-” your words were cut off in your non-existent throat. When you looked up his face was had a real happy. No  _ joyful _ grin. His eyelights were huge and so much hope you have ever seen in them. 

It made your soul skip a beat and your whole skull glowed. 

“so uh do ya wanna go uh be my fuckkk!!! uh datemate me? i know ya don't know much about my universe or what i...have done but i  _ promise _ i won't ever hurt ya a-and i do have a lot of stuipd ass baggage and-” he was a cute mess but he did look worried in fact he seemed to deflate the more he talked. Like a kicked kitten on the side of the road. 

Putting your skeletal phalange on his teeth. “Lion. I know you don't like to talk about the underground very much. I know it's a sensitive topic and I know you might have some troubles now. When that comes we will deal with it one by one. The question is do you want to be with  _ me _ ?” You look up at him as he gives you a ‘what the fuck are ya talkin’ about’ Look. 

“Just listen, you don't know who I am.  _ I _ don't even know who I am or was… what if I was a bad person? What if I killed people?” You unfold yourself from his hold. 

“ i don't mind” he answered like a reflex!! Looking you straight in the eyelights. Wow that was really straight to the point. 

“Oookay or what if I go through a panic attack all of a sudden and start going crazy?” 

“ then i will just contain your crazy and then help ya like ya helped me” 

“What if I never remember who I was?” You said indfeat, sounding sad at the thought. Your bone brows creasing in. 

Reaching his hand on your cheekbone, rubbing his thumb phalange under your eye socket softly. “ then i will just keep likin’ the girl who fell into my bedroom window and in my closet and help ya through it” 

You were stunned looking up at him. Tears bubbling up but they were yellow tears. Happy tears.

“Okay, yes yes I wanna be your datemate!” You jump hooking your arms around his neck nuzzling him. You were  _ so _ happy your hair was glowing like the sun a pretty yellow. Swishing in excited waves. 

He stumbled back but easily caught you. He was so happy he couldn't believe this was even real. 

Huffing in disbelief. He swung you around in a happy circle. Making you giggle. 

“ welp now i gotta do somethin’” he said grinning down at you. You blushed and thought it was gonna be a kiss. 

Nope. Was wrong, instead he sweeped your legs upwards and held you bridle style. 

Making you squeak. Tightening your hold around his neck. 

“And what is that again?” You squealed nervously, not knowing what he was planning to do. 

He turned really smug as he winked down at you with that charming yet smug grin “get ready” was all he said before teleporting away. 

“Ahh!!” Closing your eye sockets tightly. The black hole sucked you two whole as you felt weightless traveling through the black void. Never letting go of Sans. 

Sans arriving just outside of Grillby's you only were given a second to open your eye sockets to look around. 

“Why are we back here?” 

A wide grin was all you got before he kicked down the door! Shocking everyone in there including yourself. 

“Oh my stars!! S-LION!! Why-”

Your question was answered. 

Before they could greet them Sans cut them all off. 

“mine chameleon is fuckin’  _ mine! _ ” 

He shouted like the happiest guy in the world but there was still a clear warning in there. 

While everyone's jaw dropped you were a skeleton light bulb! 

“Lion! You can't just shout that!” You were blushing so deeply, slapping your hands to hide your blushing yet goofy smile on your face. 

“ ya touch ‘er ya die! good fuckin’ bye!” Was all he said, turning on his heels and about to leave. WITH THAT!!

“You won't die” You shout clarifying. 

“ will” 

“Not” 

“ die, wait what!? no ya fuckin  _ will _ damn it!” He blushed for finishing that sentence. You tricked him! Hell yeah  _ his _ girl is smart.  ~~Then why is she with-~~ no no she did choose him. Shaking away those toxic thoughts. 

“ will damn it! see ya at 8” 

“Haha see you guys at 8! Lion let's go!” You wave as the door closes. 

Everyone *sighs* while Grillby was smiling a victory smile. Placing down his glass cup. He leaned on his bar counter holding out his hand. 

As all the patrons get up groaning in disappointment! “Can't believe they actually got together before the party.” The shopkeeper grumbled handing Grillby a $10 along with the rest. He will just put this towards Fukus college fund. 

Gently grabbing it he places it in his pocket. 

“How did you know they were not together already? Their souls were almost in sync!?” Icecap asked Grillby who turned and gave them a smile. 

“They were being jumpy with each other. Even if they were together they looked like they wanted to impress the other. Heh as for their souls well” He trailed off pushing his glasses up. You don't live as long as he did to not notice SOULmates they just don't know quite yet. But he has a feeling it will happen soon. He just hopes it will all be alright when they find out. 

“Let's just say wise man don't say an old legend until it's written” he said, it sounded so wise but they didn't understand it one bit.

Groaning they all go back to their seats asking for one more round of food before the dog squad comes to help decorate for the party. 

“Oh and I think they would appreciate it if we all kept this new information to ourselves.” Grillby said, his flames sending out real intent. 

As the others nod in agreement.

“Hey Lion didn't Grillby say the store was down to the left?” You asked, still in his hold. He hasn't put you down; he was still overjoyed, just calmed down some…. He can't believe he just did that. Hehe fuck yes he did.

You were kinda glad he didn't, you still felt drained. So it was nice to take a breather. 

“ ya it was just right ‘ere” he pointed towards the very decorated Halloween store. 

“Yep that's gotta be it okay you wanna go get some costumes then go take a nap” you asked feeling tired and you all still had some time until the party. 

“ ya read my mind sweetheart, ya after this bag of bones?” 

“Maybe I am, maybe I want to  _ jump your bones, _ after all you stole my heart” You placed your hand on your ribcage. Wiggling your bone brows. 

His skull turned bright red and his grin wide as he chuckled. “ but ya don't got a heart?” 

“ Wooow, well not anymore since it was _stolen_ by a big handsome skeleton” you blushed, not really all that good at flirting okay!! Trying to be alittle dramatic.

Sans was gonna explode you were so fuckin’ cute!! Nuzzling your blushing skeleton face. Closing one eye socket. You blushed even deeper. He is gonna get even more affectionate isn't he? That's probably a good thing cause you were to. 

“ i can confidently say the same. looks like we are both _heartless”_ you burst out laughing, shoving his grinning skull away. Giggling cutely.

Walking into the store Sans set you down and.

“ what the fuck is up with humans and skeletons?” Sans scanning the store where skeletons were hanging from the ceiling. 

“Uhh I don't know? Guess they just found them scary? Cause deathhhh?” You tilt your skull with a frown and scrunched up face. 

“ lets hurry up and get the fuck out of ‘ere” he eyed a skeleton wearing a tutu. Fuckin’ weirdo. Shaking his skull in disgust. 

Nodding your head you head for the first aisle Sans on your trail but he splits off for a little to grab a costume he sees. 

Which was fine you just uh, didn't realize just  _ how _ safe you felt with him at your side. You don't want to be so clingy that it would drive him away. Plus you need some practice being by yourself again. Right? 

Browsing through you found one that made you lose it. “Haha hey Lion look what I found!” You run to the aslie he was in. Grinning so wide. 

When he was holding up one that matched it. 

“ ya got good taste sweetheart course not as  _ purrtty _ as  _ main _ ” 

“I could say the same  _ Lion _ ” 

You two grinning so wide it scared afew people to back the hell away. Some screamed.

“I think we found our costumes” 

“ ya took the words right out of  _ meowoth”  _ He said, and the damn broke. 

You two burst out laughing. Heading to the counter feeling really good about this.

Now all that's left to do is kill time. With a nap. 

+++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ughhh okay...bash me!! I am ready!! I gave never written a kiss scene in my entire life!! And I don't know if it was to much? Or not enough? Or was it...cringy!!
> 
> Fun fact about me I have never been kissed before,( really nervous shy type heh) so I go off of what I imagine it would be like. 😳😅 
> 
> So yeahhhhh I do hope you guys enjoyed!!! I have been writing this story so much. Its easy to write and its fun just give me your thoughts!!! 
> 
> I just hope it came off as emotional and fluffy with humor in there. Heh. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!!
> 
> See you guys next chapter my Twinkies!~


	10. Time's up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe I hope it was sexy fluffy times up ahead!!
> 
> Enjoy~

+++

“Hey Sans?” 

“ hmm” 

“Why are we on a hill and are sunbathing?”

“ sshh it's nap time” he drawled out lazily stretched out on the grass. Using his costume and yours as a pillow. 

After paying for out costumes and wandering around the city for a little bit. Instead of going back home, he just all of a sudden changed directions and saw an empty field behind the park. And it leads to a pretty hill. It was private and nice with a view to look down at the city. You had to drag him the other half of the way up. Because he just started to roll down the hill!!

“ ya need to learn to just  _ roll _ with it sweetheart” 

When he said that you wanted to laugh and playfully slap that wide amused grin off his face! But if you did it would be the end for both of you. To go tumbling like a roly polys! 

It surprised you so much you had to roll him up the hill like a barrel. And his smug ass was just enjoying the ride. 

But once you got up you plopped down right on his non-existent stomach. And was rewarded with a surprised “oof!” from Sans. 

“Heh, ya think I ain't gonna use you as a bed you're crazy. You weigh so much which shouldn't even be possible.” You whine dragging your legs up with your skeleton body.

Your hair falling to one side and your eye sockets close. 

Sans was just melting from your cuteness. Now he was feelin’ kinda bad. It was his idea to go up here. But with you on top of him your soul completely relaxed. It was worth it. 

Heh, he still couldn't believe you were his. He knows you ain't his wife… with that thought sent his magic running to his skull. 

Fuck stop it! He just is for once in his life he was happy. It felt weird tibia honest. But it also felt like everything he could imagine. 

He doesn't know how to be a great datemate that you deserved. But he will be damned if he didn't at least try. For you it felt easy like it came to him naturally. 

His thoughts felt clear more than it has ever been. His soul was spinning but more of a comfortable calming mellow tune.

Matching the same feeling with your soul. 

You have already fallen into a peaceful sleep. The sun bathes them in its warm blanket light. As the wind blows gently swaying the grass and wildflowers around them. 

It was all like a drug and this was his high. His eye sockets feel heavier and his bones relax more into the grass. One arm was securely on your bony back. As sleep finally took over him. 

\---

“WHERE IS  _ HE _ !!?” Edge slams every door open storming in like a bull. He has been looking for his disgusting good for nothing brother for 4 hours!! 

The others were trying to calm him down but it just seemed to make Edge even more aggressive. He didn't raise a hand to any of them but he was starting to damage the house. 

“Edge! You need to calm the fuck down! We will find him okay, we still need to get ready for the party at Grillbys. I'm sure Red is just already there drinking or picking up girls. He comes back every night so he will either be at the party or we will talk with him when he gets home. You are destroying property that is not yours! It's wrong okay.” Lilly who was the only one who could calm him down. Grabbed onto his bony long arm and grabbed him roughly. 

She was already pissed enough to come home to Red gone. And that stuipd meeting that they had without her. Now Edge was losing it cause loser of a brother Red was out drinking his life away or having sex with every whore he lad eyes on. 

Yeah not gonna happen. 

“FINE!! BUT THE MINUTE I SEE HIM!”

“Yeah yeah just take it outside. Come on let's get dressed everyone we only have 2 hours till 8 I wanna be there early.” Lilly clapped her hands motioning for everyone to get going. 

Stretch was glad Lilly got Edge lord to calm down but, damn does she gotta be so rough? But Edge looked like he liked it so guess it wasn't his business. 

“ come on bro let's get your mario costume on” he turns to his big bro who looked so happy to hear that. 

“MEHEHE YES LET US DO THAT!! AND YOU YOUR LUIGI!!” Blue ran up the stairs with Stretch trailing behind slowly. Lilly catching up with him and having a pleasant conversation. 

Sans helped Papyrus finish his costume. 

As they all got ready for the party. Sans thinks about confronting Red either at the party or when he gets home. Just for a chat pal and pal. 

Just on how he doesn't need to bring any woman over all the time. Or how he needs to be around them more. So he can keep an eye on him. His brother can deal with the rest; it wasn't his problem, not his brother. 

\---

7:30pm 

Groggy waking up you felt so happy snuggling more into Sans. He was your datemate! Hehe, it was exciting and a little scary. You don't know if you ever dated anyone before so being a girlfriend or datemate. Was something really new to you. You will try your best to be the best datemate possible… maybe one day it could be more?! 

“Hehe” Giggling to yourself with a goofy smile on your face. 

“ whatcha gigglin’ abot’?” his deep voice is really close to your face. 

Startling you snap your head up to be only an inch away from a groggily Sans who looked like he just woke up. Blinking slowly like he was woken up from the best nap ever. 

“Ahh!” You freak out and lose your balance on his ecto stomach. Falling to his side on the ground. 

“Nothing! Just happy morning!” Your stupid voice raised an octove higher. Trying to act casual burying your skull in the crock of his bony elbow. Your skull was blazing well, jokes on him! He can't see your glowing skull when it's hidden by his thick black jacket! 

But your magical hair betrayed you. 

Sans was still trying to wake up and try to understand what just happened? 

But your hair said it all. As it was a blazing pink. 

“ aww you're embarrassed is it because of your drool?” He said, grin twitching upwards. Seeing if you would take the bait. 

What!? “What drool!? I don't drool in my sleep!” You shot your skull up your hair changing to purple. 

Heh too easy. Before you knew it he kissed your bony lips. A spark of electricity ran through you. Then it was gone. As he pulled back grinning. 

Looking mighty proud of himself. Wearing a wide chester grin. But his cheekbones were dusted red. “ it's night but good mornin’ ” 

As you blew up! Your hair was rapidly changing colors. As you borrowed into where his armpit would be. Feeling so hot. Your magic was just flooding to your skull. 

“You ticked me! I don't drool then you are all cute and kiss me! Warn a woman!” Your eye sockets peek out to look up at him. Good. He was blushing too. Not the only  _ one _ !!

“ nah where would be fun in that? missin’ all those cute reactions. not a chance” he was laying back down wrapping you up spooning a pouting you. 

“Fine you’ll never let it go anyway, just watch your back Lion I can be very sneaky.” You giggle as you both roll over you being on top of him again. 

You both just now noticing how dark it is. 

“ what time is is?” He asked bone brows frowning. 

You reach for thick never ending pockets, his phone in his pocket turning it on. 7:43pm.

“*Gasp* you scrabble off Sans “We have 17 minutes until 8! We gotta get dressed!” You show him his phone. 

He lays back down relaxing like a care in the world. 

“Sans noooo come on you gotta teleport us back so we can get ready!” You shake him, giving him a pleading look. Eyelights dropping. 

Making you look even sadder. Shit. 

“ fuckin’ fine put  _ that _ away lets go. ya gotta be quiet though okay the others should still be in the house” he said, serious and holding you close. 

He picks up their costumes. Then looks at his spot in the grass that had a huge body Sans shape dent in the grass bed. Longingly. 

“Awe its okay Lion we can come back this can be our spot if we ever want to get away for a little while. Say our little secret.” You put your index phalange to your bony lips and give him a wistful look. That held the truth and your voice was soft. 

He really liked the sound of that. “ ya always know what ta say sweetheart. let's go” 

You hold onto him tightly as the ground disappears out from under you. 

Getting the hang of teleporting you didn't stumble or need to hold on so tightly to Sans. Once the ground came back from under you. 

Opening your eye sockets you take in your surroundings. Back in our room but you turn your skull and *gasp*. 

Sans eyelights have gone out along with yours. You're both shocked  _ down to the bone _ .

Their door was in splinters! The hallway was easily seen because the door was destroyed!! 

“Oh my gosh, what what the heck happened!? Sure we were gone all day but, to destroy our door! What is wrong with those skeletons!?” You now move back and forth pointing at the door ruins. It was unfixable. Looking over all of the damage you have a pretty good idea who did this. 

Sans was still not talking; he was just staring at the door pieces all over their floor. His magic and anger was starting to boil over. 

“ fuckin’ idiot, I'm so fuckin’ stupid i forgot ta’ leave the barrier up! now boss broke down the door and i gotta get a new one. fuck! one fuckin’ thing to do was to leave the barrier up!” Sans slammed the costumes to the wall. Making you flinch a little from it startling you. 

Frowning deeply your mind was so confused. You had a million questions but one was for sure. This wasn't Sans fault. 

Moving back towards Sans slowly so you won't trigger anything. “Sans,” your voice was low and quiet but loud enough for him to hear. 

Snapping his skull towards you, his tiny eyelights contrast then expand to their regular size. His scowl wasn't as deep and his face uncurled. 

“Sans this wasn't your fault this was Bosses fault. You shouldn't even have to put up a barrier to have some privacy in your own room! And I know you have been looking really tired lately and its cause of the barrier right?” 

“...” He didn't argue with you. Scoffing and turning his skull away. 

“It's okay to be mad but not at yourself! You didn't do anything wrong in this situation and the fact that you think you're an idiot. Which is the biggest lie I have ever heard. Is worrying me. You are so strong Sans and you have been protecting me from those damn skeletons and your brother since the night I fell into your life. And damn it if I need to kick someone's ass I will! And if anyone lays a hand on you I will somehow crush them! Cause I want to protect you to! Okay!” You voice grew watery *sniff* you were crying. But your hair was flashing silver, dark red, and baby blue. And next thing you knew Sans was gently pulling your skull to his ribcage. 

Sans was freaking out; he hated it when you cried. It was like a weakness of his now. Then again everything about you was his weakness.

“ i’m supposed to protect ya’ now the damn door is gone. how can i hide ya from them now? i don't want ya ta...leave me for them” he confessed. Hugging you so tight like he was afraid someone would snatch you away in his sleep.

Your soul swelled. Is that why he was so intent on keeping you here? Scared? He was scared they would hurt you? Take you away? Maybe… he was scared you would fall for one of them… 

“Aw you big clingy Lion” Your voice was dripping with affection. Wrapping your arms around his bony neck. “I ain't gonna leave you for one of them or someone else. If I wanted I could have left a long time ago. If I didn't want to be your datemate I wouldn't have let you kiss me let alone me kiss you back. I love you Sans and maybe it is crazy that I say this now but it's true. And I won't leave you okay. You  _ need _ to know that.” 

“ ya fuckin’ serious?” He asked, voice really small like in disbelief. “Yep, positive! Who cares if they see me, worse case scenario we run away or something. But I don't wanna hide anymore let's go get dressed and show up like the best couple ever! They’ll be so wowed they will be like ‘Oh wow look over there’” your voice raises a few octaves as you act like a person who would talk like that. 

And you might be really giddy at the thought of saying couple. 

Sans was so amused right now his mood was completely changed. “ hmm i don't know if i show ya off then that means people will be starin’ at what a love” his strong arms are still wrapped around your waist  _ almost _ possessively. Can't deny you liked it.

You blush so deeply yet a coy smile spreads on your face. “Well it won't matter cause I only got eyelights for you~” you giggle peeking his cheekbone. While you pull back Sans was a blushing smiley mess. Daaw

He didn't fuckin’ expect that okay!! Fuck. 

“ fine we’ll deal with the door when we get back. just let's be careful alright. if one of the skeletons sees ya or me let's just ignore ‘em until we get back” he said nuzzling you affectionately. His ribcage rumbling a purr. That made you melt you love this big Lion!!

“So we go?” You asked, big eyelights and an excited hopeful smile. 

He can't say no to that. You look so excited plus he did invite you so… wait would this be a date?

“uh is this a date?” He asked nervously, trying not to look too much into it. But they are dating now so wouldn't it automatically be one? 

“I thought it was gonna be?” You tilt your skull in thought. 

“ then ya we go” 

He blushes while you do a little too. Then you hurry up, grabbing your costume you run to get dressed inside the closet. Still blushing. It wasn't time for  _ that _ stage of their relationship. 

Sans used the room to get into his costume. Since his was pretty simple to get on. 

10 minutes later Sans growing really impatient

“ ya are takin’ fuckin’ forever chameleon how long does it take ta’ put on a damn costume?” 

“Uhh I don't know about this, I don't think I should go anymore!” Your voice sounded squeaky and embarrassed why? Your costume was cute and it matched his. 

“ just come out or i'm gonna come in” he teased which made you squeak cutely. While the closet was alumating a baby blue light. 

You slowly stepped out and Sans soul just about  _ jumped _ out of his chest. Along with himself about to pounce on you. His skull was blushing red. As his eyelights drinked up your form. 

You were wearing dark red long sleeve golden lining and button vest golden loose shoulder pads with strings, black and two golden stripe ends of the sleeves. A white fluffy shirt underneath. Waist high plain black shorts that went to mid-thigh. A black cheap but cute top hat and in your skeletal hand was a small toy whip. 

You were showing off your hot ecto skeleton legs. And to top it all off your cherry red hair was pulled onto one side of your shoulder. Exposing your collarbone and bone neck. 

Sans had to gulp down the magic forming in his mouth to stop from drooling. 

“I don't know if this is appropriate, it might be revealing. I know it's only my legs but,” You still felt self conscious about yourself. Still haven't looked up yet too busy looking down at your outfit. 

Snapping out of it to see you looking uncomfortable. He got an idea. 

“ ‘ere wear this ya can tie it around your waist if-if ya want.” He took off his jacket and shook it off alittle. 

As you look up at him blushing you just about die!! Sans was wearing a big fluffy tan lion main!! With cute little ears and his tail was crooked but. You don't care!!! He looked even bigger somehow and he did look odd without his jacket on. But he was letting you have it. 

You were so happy your soul was singing and was glowing! “Awww Sans you look so cute!! I could just eat you up!!” You squealed, shaking your fists excitedly. 

A pervy cute grin you know all to well spreads out on his face. And with that main on he looked even more like the cheshire cat! Oh no.

“ that's funny i was thinkin’ the same thing sweetheart” his voice dropped deeper and his accent was more outspoken. It sent a shiver up your spine and your skull lit like a light bulb. 

You stutter and stumble over your words “I-I oh stars” you whine hiding your skull in your hands. 

“ thats what she said” he said another! Twice!! 

“Sans! You're gonna make me pass out!” You scream but there was a huge smile on your face. You found it so funny! You can't help it with dirty jokes and any type of jokes or puns where just your thing!

While Sans was sporting a victory grin. “Yeah yeah you keep grinning kitty or i'm gonna have to show you a  _ hard time _ ~” You walk up to him with a sexy sway in your hips and an evil grin threatening to poke on your bony lips. A glint in your eyelights while your hair turned a pumpkin orange. As you lean in and purr the last two words right next to his ear holes. Watching him shiver in satisfaction. 

Grinning satisfied, you lean back and tap his ribcage. Giving him a sweet smile. “Let's go!” You said with little smug victory sprinkled in. 

That all sent Sans to overdrive. Is he fuckin’ dating a succubus!? Or were you just holding back on him? Either way he was dead! You were gonna be the death of him. 

Holy shit. 

“ oh it's on sweetheart” he whispered right in your ear hole as you both disappeared. Your last thought was if you could handle what's to come?!

While blushing like a lamp your hair flashing plum purple and rose red. 

You both land right in front of Grillby's about to go in. The lights were flashing through the windows as music could be heard through the outside. Monsters and humans laughing and talking all muffled but still can be heard. The night was clear as the stars and crescent moon were out and bright. 

“ ya ready chameleon” he grinned, gripping your shoulder. 

“As I'll ever be Lion” You inhale nervously as you both open the front door.

+++

Follow my Tumblr

<https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/blue-skeleton6289>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow chapter 10... CHAPTER 10!! OH MY GOSH GUYS WE ARE ON CHAPTER!! 10 and so many kudos and love I AM DYING!!! AHHH!!!! (^//v//^) 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed I am trying to test the waters and see if I can get more into the sexy times maybe leading to more. It's just gonna be a slow process or maybe none at all!! We will see!! 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> Until next chapter my Twinkies!~


	11. Halloween party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh two/three days welp enjoy~
> 
> Follow my Tumblr! 
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/blue-skeleton6289

+++

Opening the doors your eyes went to stars it was so lively and cheerful. The halloween decorations were fantastic! The monsters and humans in costumes that looked so cool. 

“This is amazing! Little crowded but it's still nice” 

“ i forgot how much i hate parties they are so fuckin’ loud. but i gotta say Grillby did a good job” Sans scanned the crowd not seeing any of those skeletons or boss. So he can relax somewhat. But you seem to like it. 

“I agree just uh don't leave okay.” You tighten his jacket around your waist. It felt heavy but it wasn't going anywhere. You felt safe with it around your waist and it did almost touch the floor. 

That's when he grabs your hand and it sends him to a blushing mess. “didn't even fuckin’ cross my mind” 

Passing through the crowd of people some monster greeted you and Sans. Saying how cute you two were. Which made Sans blush then snap how he wasn't cute. 

“Aw but you are” you rub your temple on his arm. 

“ it's okay if ya call me it but other people it pisses me off!” He glared at them which sent them looking the other way uncomfortable. 

You pat his arm and reassure him. “It's okay they just think it is cute because lions are cute. Though I find you cuter without the main.” 

“ really?” He gruffed, skull just slightly turned towards you. To show he wasn't mad. 

“Yes the main is just a little cute touch to add to all  _ this _ cuteness!” You wave your hands sideways motioning to all of him. With a wide happy smile on your face. 

He blushed, tucking his skull into his fluffy tan main like a turtle. Like trying to hide away. 

“Aww!! Come on let's see what Grillby is doing!” You drag him towards the bar saying excuse me to everyone you bump into. 

Sans just going with the motions. Letting you guide him to the bar. 

“Hey Grillby!” You wave with a smile and watch him look at you then Sans. Then he seems to take a deep breath. Fighting down his fatherly instincts. 

You can't blame him after all him seeing you in a lion tamer costume. Then the predator who was the lion was standing behind you. Like the bad boy datemate every father fears of! But they are adults. So he will let this one slide but Grillby has his eyes on him. He just doesn't know it. 

He gives a warm smile towards you both flames a little brighter. 

“Hello dear it is great seeing you guys here. Your costumes suit you both quite well. Will you be entering in the couple contest?” He asked, bending down to pull out a brown clipboard with a sign up sheet. 

“Oh, I didn't know this was a real thing? What would we do if we entered?” You asked looking over the contest rules. 

“ probably somethin’ simple like damn a vote or somethin?” Sans leaned over your shoulder to look at the sign up sheet. Not seeing any skeleton names he nods and just rests his raw on your shoulder. Enjoying the warm contact of your exposed bone. Then wrapping you up in his arms as he takes a sit.

Letting him do as he pleases you blush and try to keep a cool skull on. Grillby watched amused and he can't deny you two are pretty cute. But he will be watching him. 

“No you two would need to go on stage and do something together. Rules are pretty simple. Must be wearing a costume, must be a couple and of course nothing inappropriate.” 

Sans swears under his breath which makes your skull lights baby blue and you swat his arm a little out of embarrassment. 

“Lion!” You scold, as he just grins like he said did nothing wrong. 

Closing his eye sockets and relaxing. Feeling a little nervous at Grillby's crackle in his magic. But he doesn't need to know that or you. 

“Would you guys be interested? There are already 5 couples signed up.” Grillby asked, he wasn't pressuring you or Sans he was genuinely asking. How you know that you don't know it's like a feeling. 

“Lion do you wanna do it?” You asked, tilting your skull to the side. Your eyelights looking to the side to see his reaction.

“ hm no not really, sorry sweetheart.” He told you honestly, which did bum you out not gonna lie. But then again if he made you do something you weren't comfortable with it would make you upset. 

Your hair turned a light shade of blue for a second before turning back to cherry red. 

“ aw damn it, why do ya’ gotta pull me in!” He snatched the clipboard and signed him and you up. 

“Lion” you turned to him feeling touched. Your soul gleamed in happiness. As your hair turned rose red and bright yellow. 

You gave him such a loving affectionate look. How could he not blush and just about lose his balance on the stool. 

“Ahh! Don't fall don't fall!” You hold on to the bar counter leaning back as the chair stool whiles in agony then lands back on four legs. 

“ whoa almost fell for ya there twice” he grinned sweating a little. 

It took you a second to get his joke, then you blushed and a goofy uncontrollable smile spread on your face. 

“The contest will start in 20 minutes you will be called by sign up, so if no one else signs up you guys will be last.” Grillby slid the clipboard towards him and it was so graceful! As his flames danced around him like, well like it was part of him. And you know it was but damn it monsters are still new to you. Hell, you're new to yourself! 

Then a question comes to mind. 

“Wait so if it's a contest,” You tail off a second your bone brows raise. 

“ then there is a prize?” Sans finishing your sentence. 

Grillby chuckles lightly shaking his head, flames waving with him. 

“Yes you get to eat here free for a month.” Grillby said, so casually 

Both your jaws drop open. Then you turn around real fast and grab Sans cheekbones and give him the most serious look he has ever seen. 

“We are winning that damn contest!” 

Sans grin turns so wide “fuck yes we are!” He said it like a statement. He was so turned on right now. 

“ your fuckin’ best, ya see this grillby isn't my datemate the fuckin’ coolest?” He said it was so honest and he looked so happy. While you were blushing and beaming at the praise!! 

Grillby had to pause polishing his glass to look up at Sans. 

He was shocked, he feels like he has been shocked more times today then in his whole life. Grillby hasn't seen him say that word to someone or about someone other than his brother. And by the first month the word he kept describing his brother. Sounded hollow, as though he felt like if he said anything else he would be opening a door he wasn't ready for. But now. It sounds so full of life and true. 

“Yes she certainly is” Grillby smiles and goes to help weight tables. 

You and Sans just chill and listen to the music both perfectly content and happy with this. You name a few songs you remember and he names quite a lot of them. It does impress you on how many he knows. 

Then gradually the music started to turn slower and then a pretty slow song came on. 

“Alright everybody we are gonna turn this party down just enough for those slow folks all out here” a orange monster like cat with green overalls and a white under shirt. He sounded really tired but looked like he just wanted a cat nap. 

The song starts to play and you knew this one. As did Sans. 

Suddenly standing up and placing you on the bar stool alone. He turned around and he looked nervous but kept his grin wide and his hopes high. 

“ ya wanna dance with me?” He asked, holding out his hand for you to take. 

You smiled so wide while blushing really deep. Extending your skeletal hand out and the start to retact. 

“I-I don't know how to dance or I don't remember if I sucked or was good at it.” You stammer about to pull back. 

“ then let's find out” he gave you a wink. Grabbing your hand and pulling you towards his bulky body. “Ah!” You squeak as your skeletal body was dipping from the way one of his bony hands around your waist and the other holding out your skeletal hand clasped together with his. 

Looking up at him as your long ecto hair was flashing rose pink and plum purple. Your skull glows baby blue as your eyelights are employed to soft ball size. Bony mouth open a little in shock. 

The once warm spark was more of a crackle like it was gonna fizzled out of control. As the warmth spread out throughout your bones and it through Sans. 

His smile turned soft as you tried to place your other lost hand in the right place. He grabs your hovering hand and places it around his shoulder (you having to go on your tiptoes now) 

Grinning down at your in awe expression he slowly leads for you to get into rhythm.

As the song lyrics start you both soak up the lyrics. 

<https://youtu.be/9yBSrShgC9o>

_ ~I met you in the dark _

_ You lit me up _

_ You made me feel as though _

_ I was enough~ _

You stumble and step on his feet apologizing softly. With a blush that glowed. His eyelights are growing in size. 

_ ~We danced the night away,  _

_ we drank to much _

_ I held your hair back when  _

_ you were throwing up~ _

Giggling as he raised his arm up and gently spinned you. His jacket flaring up a little as he pulled you close.

_ ~And then smiled over your shoulder _

_ For a minute I was stone cold  _ _ sober _

_ I pulled you closer to my chest~ _

Smiling brightly up at him with this love all over your face. His skull lights up and he can't help but smile back with the same amount of feelings. Your bodies grow closer. 

_ ~And you asked me to stay over _

_ I said, I already told ya: _

_ I think you should get some rest.~ _

He dips you gently, your skull tilting back on the last word. Like on time you get shot back up. The familiar feeling and motion sent something to spark inside you. 

_ ~I knew I loved you then _

_ but you’d never know _

_ Cause I played it cool when I  _

_ was scared of letting go _

_ I know I needed you  _

_ But I never showed _ ~

Swinging you back up in one smooth motion you followed his lead like you have done it with him a million times before. Sweeping your leg out the same time he does. It was like your soul was trying to go along with your body. 

Spinning you out with more power your arm stretched out with a big smile on your face.

_ ~But I wanna stay with you _

_ until we’re gray and old~ _

Swinging you back in your spine was against his ribcage with his arms trapping you in his warm tight embrace. His soul singing the lyrics like they were his. 

_ ~Just say you won't let go~ _

_ “Just say you won't let go~” _

You sing in unison the second time, voice small and shy but not as bad as you would think. Stepping in a circle while spinning gently. 

~~ Not noticing the small circle space the crowd left the both of you ~~

He blushes deeply, enjoying your small gentle voice. Cause it was for him alone.

_ ~I wake you up with some _

_ breakfast in bed _

_ I’ll bring you coffee with _

_ a kiss on your head~ _

He leans down and kisses your temple drawing back with a wink and charming grin. Which makes you explode and miss a step that _he_ covers up. With a wide grin at your blushing happy face.

_ ~I’ll take the kids the school, wave them goodbye _

_ And I’ll thank my lucky stars _

_ for that night~ _

Listening to those lyrics Sans blushes embarrassed at that, while you grin a goofy peppy grin. Teasing him softly makes him miss a step that you covered up. With a smirk on your bony lips as he just looks away skull ablaze. 

_ ~When you looked over your shoulder _

_ For a minute I forget that  _

_ I'm older _

_ I wanna dance with you right _

_ now, oh~ _

“ but we already are,” Sans grinned, stepping one step forward as you take a step back. *snorts* while shaking your skull you just have plain adoration on your face. “You goofball” giggling, moving chest to rib cage. Basking in his warmth.

_ ~And you look as beautiful as ever~ _

_ And I swear that everyday _

_ it’ll get better _

_ You make me feel this  _

_ way somehow~ _

Sans was gazing into those eye sockets that got his soul beating like a hammer. His left bony hand left yours to your confusion. Right when you were about to stop. The chorus came back. 

_ ~I'm **so** in love with you, and I hope you know _

_ Darling, your love is more than  _

_ its weight in gold _

_ We’ve come so far, my dear _

_ Look how we’ve grown _

_ And I wanna stay with you until we’re gray and old~ _

Sans _lifted_ you up by your waist, *gasping* your ecto hair flared out from under your hat that flew off. 

Into the soul struck crowd. 

This was hitting your soul like a wave, your soul throbbing with a familiar warm deja vu. That made your whole body eliminate a baby blue glow slightly, Sans chest lighting up a red light peeking through his black collar. 

Leaning closer like magnets that can't help but be closer. Your feet were dangling two feet off the ground with his hands holding you securely. 

“Don't let me go” You whisper inches from his skull. Your soul sends a wave of overwhelming emotions. That makes your hair wave from different colors. Royal blue, rose pink, bright yellow, rose red, dark brown almost black. 

“  _ never again”  _ the words slip out like they were the right ones. Wave of emotions crash into Sans like a typhoon. 

Looking into those beautiful eye sockets that seem to be a trap that he  ~~once~~ wants to get  ~~ got ~~ caught in. So deep and emotional that made his soul spin. 

“ i love ya sweetheart” he says with such softness it was like you were put under a spell. Trapped in this Lions arms that was the safest place for you to be. The music landed on deaf non-existent ears now. 

Your eye sockets bubble with yellow golden tears. Your soul pounding against your ribcage. Leaning forward a little he followed suit. 

“I love you to Sans” your voice was feather like, right when your bony lips collided with his. Closing your eye sockets you melt in the kiss. Sans grip on you tightens. All the noise and people around you blocked. In your own little world that was made for you two alone.

Both pulling back gazing up or down at each other. He looked so soft and eyelights fuzzy red hearts but with a hint of hot hunger. His face though showed nothing but pure love for you. That sent your soul running like on a treadmill! 

While he was looking at your daze fuzzy big heart eyelights your skull littered with that baby blue blush he loves so much. While your hair was pink and rose red that made him want to ravage you. But he didn't want to just have sex with you. He wanted to as crazy as it fuckin’ sounds. He wanted to treasure you and wait before he took you and be  _ really _ his.  ~~ Body and soul ~~

It wasn't time yet. 

“Wow, I'm never gonna get over that” you *sighed* blushing even deeper. Hiding your skull in your skeletal hands. Still in the air. 

He chuckled, cooing at you and holding you closer. “ is that so,” his voice was holding a mischievous tone. 

“Lion no No !” He attacked you!

With kisses! “AH haha stop hahaha” you try to get away!! He is so mean!! Haha! Kissing your face was something you always laughed or giggled at.  ~~How he knew that you both don't know~~ For some reason you were ticklish near your ear hole and face. Well if he meant for it to be funny. Then it felt good in a different way.

He was enjoying this _way_ too much! “I surrender!! I do okay haha I don't know how but I could _pee_ myself for all I know!!” You plead laughing weakly pushing his skull away. 

“ ok” he didn't stop!! “Ahh hahaha!” He just chuckled whole heartedly. 

“Lion I am serious! Haha I will get you back!!” 

“ ok” 

“People are starting to listen!!” You plead squeaking. 

“ ok” 

“Hahaha Lion!! If you don't stop, I will do it!” your shout was wobbly from him tickling you in kisses.

“ ooook” he stopped the torturous tickling. But he was so smug it made you whine.

Crossing your arms you pout. “You're so mean, Lion!” You turn your skull away from him. 

“ i'm sorry” 

“No you're not!” 

“ you're right i'm not” 

“*Sighing* You're lucky I love you, let's go get a drink. I am craving a milkshake right now.” You grab his bony hand and start pulling him towards the bar again. He just lets you drag him like a wife dragging her husband around. 

Everyone snapped their heads before they all got caught. The cute couple didn't notice they drawed in a crowd. From enjoying themselves so much.

Or the five pairs of eyelights that were all blown out or jaws dropped. Or the _fuming_ tall edgy skeleton. Or the girl whose mouth was turned into a deep frown. All watching the so-called 'couple' head to the bar. 

About to storm up to them. Classic holds up his skeleton hand. “ _not yet,_ this is a public place and what we _have_ to do is _not_ appropriate for here” Sans held Edge back with his blue magic. His left eyelight flaring blue and yellow. 

Papyrus, Stretch and Blue were growing _really_ nervous. 

“FINE! WE WAIT TILL THAT GOOD FOR NOTHING GETS HOME!” Fuming Edge glared down at the black top hat that flew off of that _tramp._ That disgusting worthless brother of his seemed to have **forgotten his place.** The hat crumbled under his grip. Slamming it to the ground and stomping on it. 

With a look like the most piece of gabage he stepped in. _Easily disposable._

+++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I wantes to make a dance cute love scene. But I suck at describing dance cause I don't even know like nothing about it. Ssooo. 
> 
> Still hope you guys enjoyed!!
> 
> Song- Say you won't let go
> 
> Hehe AHH I love them two cuties!!
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! 
> 
> Until next chapter my Twinkies~


	12. Winner to protector

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi... Oh gosh I was gone for so long!!! And look at all these KUDOS AND BOOKMARKS!! 20 comments from different people!! I about screamed in joy!! Ahh you GUYS!! TvT so touching. 
> 
> Thank you for the support check out my Tumblr below to see the little drawing I did. For now enjoy the chapter!

+++

The party has dialed down a lot in the span of 45 minutes. Sitting in San's lap for a lot of the time for the most part. He was beat after that dance. It was like he would pass out cold any second. Though you weren't any better you have definitely noticed a difference in your energy level. You remember having a little more energy than this. It felt like some 5 weight dumb bells were on your shoulders. Not impossible to move but when you do it tired you out fast. 

So after you both danced and you got a strawberry milkshake. Sans suggested you to relax until it was your turn to go up there. 

It was quite relaxing, really the music toned down. Sans arms around your waist hearing his soul faintly was an interesting sensation. You tried to listen or hear any other monster's souls. Scanning the bar you tried and focused on a beat, light, swish, or something that signalled a soul. 

Hearing the faintest sound of grillby's it was calm and focused. But that's all you got which you were fine with. You know Sans told you souls were very private… did you just check out Grillby then!? Oh stars! Feeling Sans grip on you tighten hearing a loud snore. 

Feeling guilty you stopped doing it. It was weird after the dance it was like another door opened up. But not one that was locked closed tight. A new door just popped up and was opened. The feeling was new and well exciting! But it also felt like it was something you shouldn't do. Like when you know not to do something and you do it anyway with a conscious of doing it. 

But, biting your bony lip which was smooth and hard like rubber but moveable. You blushed your hair turning a lime shade of green in shame. 

You liked to listen to Sans soul, it was like your favorite song! And you didn't even know how!? He would think you're a pervert! Thinking about his soul! The thought of sending your own thumping hard and happy. 

Your skull lights up, shaking any weird thoughts from your mind. Listening to the announcer who you learned his name was Burgarpants but people call him BP. 

“Hello ladies and gentlemen, that will be all for our participants!” 

“What!? But we didn't go yet!” You slam your skeletal hands on the bar counter. Your hair flashed to dark red for a second before going back to cherry red. 

Sans jolting awake in a start looking for you instantly and giving you a confused look. “ what's wrong sweetheart?” he asked, voice groggy and sinfully deep. 

Grillby gave you a confused look then smiling at you gently. “You already went didn't you dear? They didn't mind that you guys went first since no one complained. The dance you two did together was your performance right?” Grillby tilted his flaming head flames gently following his movement. 

Sans was flabbergasted! 

While you were very confused “Oh that wasn-”

His bony hand covering your mouth. 

“ course how the fuck did ya figure that out? heh so when is the votin’?” Sans asked, bone brows quirking while grin extra wide while you stay silent. Oooh if it was good enough to be seen as a performance then they might have a chance. Hehe

Good thinking Sans! 

“Listen” Grillby nodded towards the stage and Sans cocking your skulls towards the mini foot tall stage. The rainbow lights flashed and moved along the dark bar. A white light shone on the stage. Showing BP in a turtle costume. 

Making Sans bust out laughing you having to shush him holding in your own giggles. Even though you found it funny. 

“Now I would like to say that you have a few more minutes before we tally up the votes for the couples costume contest. Here are the 6 couples that entered and performed for you all tonight please step on the stage when I call your names.” 

“I am so nervous, Lion” you are bouncing in his lap anxiously waiting. You don't think you have ever done this kind of thing before. 

“ worse case scenario we lose,” Lion said nonchalantly, trying to calm your non-existent nerves. He starts twirling a lock of your ecto cherry hair. Enjoying the feeling of his phalanges gliding through without them getting caught or tangled in them.

It was working for you so it felt sssoooo nice. What does he have magical hands… probably! A baby blue blush dusted your cheekbones. 

“Next up we have here, Lion and Charm” BP announced, 

“Wait what that's not my name?” You tilt your skull in confusion while getting off Sans lap. With his help of course. 

Sans shrugged while his grin just grew all the more wider. “ they know” 

“Know what?” You tilt your skull turning so you can face him. 

“ that your my good luck  _ charm”  _ You halted to a stop, turning your skull to look up at him and he was the most. Smug, goofiest grin you have ever seen! 

You didn't look any better. Your soul started beating like a hammer on your ribcage as your enter skull was baby blue and hair turned pink and yellow. While flashing to rose red. You had a huge smile on your face that was just looking up at him with so much love. 

“Awwww, lion!!! I think I know why I don't have a heart! Cause it just melted away!” You sling your arms around him and nuzzle his blazing red skull. 

You didn't give a crap who was watching. You love him so much!! Soul swelling so much it felt like it was gonna burst! 

Sans was glaring at anyone watching. Mine. 

His entire being was loving this so much. It was different yet so familiar  ~~ like the answer was at the tip of his tongue.  ~~

Walking up to the stage standing next to a mouse couple. You slide down and stand right in front of him with your arms folded in front of you. 

You were honestly a little scared, who the heck were you kidding? You were really scared everyone was looking up at you and Sans. 

Your breathing was picking up as you pushed your spine against Sans trying to get as close as humanly possible. 

Sans hearing your soul beginning to panic, he went on instinct. 

Picking you up and holding you close to his ribcage. 

Caught off guard completely you latch onto his bony neck as your hair changes to plum purple for a few seconds. 

Hearing the crowd gasp loudly which makes you embarrassed so your hair turns pink hiding your face in your bony hands. 

While Sans was melting you were so fuckin’ cute. That's right she is my datemate. Touch her you fuckin’ die. Was the expression and magic Sans was giving off to the crowd. 

They all took mental notes to remember that. 

BP stepped back onto the stage standing in front of the now eager crowd. “I will be calling out each couple the most round of applause for each couple and their costumes. Everyone might I direct your attention to the magic wheel that was made by Doggo!” He pointed a furry claw towards the green yellow then red wheel. “The louder the more applaud for the couple I point to will win so much sure to roar extra loud for your winning couple!” 

He sounded really done and was that sarcasm?

“Let us begin!” He pointed to two large monster white fluffy dog monsters, a girl and a boy in warrior costumes. It was very adorable really after they nuzzled each other's noses. 

“Awe” you coo holding your hand together finding it adorable! Sans just looking at the crowd looking for Boss or any of those skeletons. Not seeing any of those familiar 

The crowd yells or whistles at the two cuties. 

He pointed at each couple and you must admit they were cute and some were badass costumes. But you noticed that the crowd likes lovey dovey stuff. 

“Crap the crowd is eating this up, hurry grab my ass! Make it look like we are lovely dovey!” you hush whisper, turn around and hug him with a competitive determined cute look on your face. 

Sans burst out laughing he had to slap his bony hand to his face. He didn't think he heard right. Fuck were you amazing! 

The crowd looked at them next seeing a glowing Red and a smirking Charm. Hugging him. 

“Well it seems we will be making our way to the skeleton monster couple. Charm and Lion, they seem to be sporting a lion and lion tamer costume I assume?” BP pointed the black microphone towards you. You were caught off guard and now you start to get a little nervous.

“Uh yes that's correct we are tho Lion sometimes really does act like a lion,” you say with much affection, thinking over the cute things he does that resembles a cat. 

Sans couldn't help but make his grin soften a little. But he was feeling a little mischievous grin growing a tad. 

“Now would you say you have tamed ‘the beast’?” BP asked, there was a little joke to it but you couldn't quite tell his magic wasn't coming off badly more of a caution. But it was a costume so maybe he was just playing. 

You held back a frown and opened your mouth to answer, when you felt a grab at your ass!!! Squeaking really loud and reflex to grab your butt that was assaulted! By a warm hard hand! 

Your whole hair turns hot pink as you blushed deeply. Feeling the crowd looking in awe as you try to play it off. 

“I-uh” you start to stutter as your stage confidence leaves you. With this stupid shell of embrassment. 

“ oh what's wrong sweetheart?  _ cat got your tongue?”  _ Now the roles were reversed, him smirking and you blushing. The little shit! 

When you turned your skull up to look at him glaring that held no real sign of being truly angry. Sans mentally wiped his skull for that. 

“Are you alright?” BP asked, with a quisling look.

“Yes I'm sorry someone was getting a little  _ cheeky _ with me at the moment is all.” you said, grinning and waving him off politely. 

BP seemed to shrug it off while Sans snorted. 

“Well folks give it up for the Lion and Charm!” BP points to them as the crowd jumps in an up roar. 

The wheel reaches all the way down to dark green 4 shades darker then the dog couple. 

“It seems we have a winner!! Give a round of applause for the winning couple!” He throws his furry paws out towards you and Sans. 

“YESSS!!!! WE WON!! I'm so happy you did AMAZING LION!!” You were vibrating against Sans. Your hair is bright and blinding pretty yellow. Flowing at a fast wavy speed. 

Sans who wasn't celebrating yet. “Come on I know you want to~” you whisper, egging him on. 

His grumpy scowl deepened….

He broke. “ we fuckin’ won we beat them bitches!” He shouted grin really wide like child experiencing something new, picking you up as you throw your arms in the air and shout whoa!

“ and it's all thanks to your sweet ass” he grins wiggling his bony eyebrows. That cute pervy grin you love so much. 

Blushing and pushing his skull away playfully. “Aww that's so sweet” you said, hugging him and nuzzling him. 

He pats your back comforting and cooing at you. Only you would react that way and he loved it. Cause he meant it, of course that's not actually why they won. They won because he had you… but he wont say something so fuckin’ sappy!  ~~ Outloud ~~

“ ya want some free Grillbys?” He suggests, you nod and pull back blinking away the tears. 

“Yeah then can we go back home I am feeling really tired” you said looking tired as he felt. 

“ man da ya know how ta get me goin’ “ he grins happy to hear such beautiful words sitting on a bar stool. 

“ hey grillbs ya gonna see a lot of cham and me I'll take my usual and for my lady-” he looked down at you traling off so you could give your order. “Oh I would like just a thing of fries please.” You gave him your order he smiled and nodded heading to the back and coming back not even 5 minutes later. 

“ damn that was fast, is this the new treatment?” Sans narrows his eye sockets but pretty happy.

At Grillby who raised a fire eyebrow. Shaking his head “No Red unfortunately for you that's just for tonight. But the reward still stands one month free here both of you. Would you mind taking a photo for the wall?” Grillby pointed to a wall in the back with a whole bunch of couples. It was quite adorable. 

“Oh! Can we do that real fast!?” You turned around to Sans who looked like he was about to pass out. His skull bobbing forward then jerking awake at your voice.

“ huh? uuuhhh” you touched his cheekbone softly giving him a gentle soft look. He must have warned himself just so you would have a good time. You had more than a good time. It was so fun and magical even. 

He didn't get to answer before they both heard a flash. Shocking them both to see Grillby already walking away with a camera in his hot hands. 

“ hey ya burnt asshole get back ‘ere!” He was pissed about to stand up and actually go get it back. 

You calmly placed your hand on his and started rubbing circles on his bony knuckles. “Wait, it's okay. I know Grillby has only good intentions with it. It is his restaurant and I'm sure the photo isn't even bad. If you don't like it we can ask him to take it down, is that reasonable?” 

Sans frowned thinking deep on what you said, you did have a point. They could always take it down or he could just rip it to peices. On the other hand he wasn't one bit ashamed to be with you or be seen with you… except those skeletons. Which he needs to keep a clear mind on and be very cautious. Still on guard around them. Since you didn't seem to be all too good at that. 

He grumbles but sits back down and pours a whole bunch of mustard on it. You ate your fries and shoved the goodness in your mouth enjoying and trying to savor the salty crunch and softness. With an after taste of tingly happiness. 

You and Sans enjoy your meal with light comfortable conversation. That really fitted the mood that dialed down. Him teasing you for having a competitive side that he adored. 

“It just came out, go go win beat them suckers! I'm sure it's a small competitive trait” you shove 

“as in askin’ me ta grab your ass small?” he grinned smugly as you blushed. 

Swallowing your pride. “Y-yes glad we are on the same page!” You shout blushing shoving more fries into your mouth. Wishing the saltiness to make you die!! 

Sans chuckled, shaking his skull. “ i ain't complainin’ sweet  _ cheeks _ ” he winks, as you almost choke from the bubble of laughter. Grillby your savour handed you a napkin. So you could cover your mouth. Laughing and rolling your eye lights that still haven't changed from the cute large diamond shape eyelights. 

Both sighing* and leaning back on the bar stool and you on him. Your skull started bobbing forward as you felt so tired. Like you magic was drained in a way magical food wouldn't fix. Sleeeep. Snuggling close to Sans who looked about to pass out. 

Hearing a soft tap on the bar counter. Sans immediately snaps awake looking around in alarm. Ready for anything. He just sees Grillby giving you a soft fatherly look then giving him a way he sees things? Grillby was giving him a look of approval?! No he was lucidr or somethin’.

“I think it would be best if you two headed home. It is almost 12.” He said the soft crackle of his flames moved gently. 

Sans eye sockets wisen a little. “ thanks grillbs appreciate it” he mumbles so no one could hear him but Grillby. Whose flames brightend alittle nodding goodnight. 

Getting up and bringing you with him trying not to jolt you from your light slumber. 

“ lets go home sweetheart” he whispers, voice deep and holding so much affection his soul sent loving waves making you smile and snuggling closer. 

Stepping outside he teleported away. Seeing he was in the clear as the void swallowed them whole. 

Landing in his room noticing the second he was there that he  _ wasn't _ alone.

+++  
  
Follow my Tumblr~ <https://blue-skeleton6289.tumblr.com/post/614803422851530752/thank-you-guys-so-much-though-it-really-does-mean>

Also fanart!!! Thank you so much for drawing these two cuties! (Sorry I didnt post it sooner was waiting for when I update)

<https://www.deviantart.com/aroundincircl3s>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun DAAA!!! Ahhh who is in their room!? You probably already know...
> 
> GRAB YOUR BATS, SHOT GUNS, AND HELMETS!!! 
> 
> Hehe hope you guys did enjoy though! Everyone stay safe and please wash your hands till you see bone! 
> 
> Also God bless everyone even if ya have different beliefs. 
> 
> I hope I got you guys on the *edge* of your seat. Whahahahaha! 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! 
> 
> Until next chapter my Twinkies!~


	13. please don't leave me...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys... Im sorry
> 
> WARNING PHYSICAL AND MENTAL ABUSE!!! 
> 
> Enjoy!

+++

Sans noticed they were not alone. In his own damn room. 

Sans immediately is about to teleport the fuck out of there seeing every skeleton and bitch Lilly circling around him and you.

Like he was a wild animal that was about to get hunted and cornered by the hunters. 

Only he couldn't two types of blue magic make its way around him in a tight grasp. “ what the fuck” Even though he was trapped his mind could only go to you. He needed to get you  _ out. _

Then like you read his mind you disappeared from their view. Still able to feel your warm weight against him. He felt your worry and fear that was starting to build up. He felt like shit he needed to comfort you but that ain't gonna happen with them here.

Vanishing before the skeletons and the human eyes. Sending a wave of frustration and panic. 

But Sans stood calm just enough to play it off like you teleported away. As you slid out of his loose pinned arms and ran behind him. Feeling your grip in his black collar shirt.

“WHERE DID THAT WHORE GO YOU DISGUSTING MUTT!” Edge shouts, in reflex Sans flinches dunking his skull. But when he called you a whore. Something in him started to crumble and rumble. Biting his teeth a snearl rip threw him as his canines came out threatening. His left eye light flaring a red blaze that could rival Grillby's flames. 

He was  _ livid _ .

“ she isn't a whore! you fuckin’ basterd! she is the love of my fuckin’ life!” He screams, not caring in the slightest that he is screaming at Boss, you were the only thing in his life that didn't treat him like shit. Like he mattered in this hell of a world. He felt loved and he will be fuckin’ damn if  _ anybody _ .  _ Brother _ or not disrespects or fuckin’ hurts you. 

Edge stood to his full height, his 9 foot height shadowed over Sans 6 foot. Boss looked livid the most mad Sans has ever seen him be. His mind screamed at him for being a fuckin’ idiot. But his soul was saying it's time to try. As his soul and mind fought. 

_ Stuipd fuckin’ idiot!  _

_ But he needs to do this _

_ Look what your disgusting ass did _

_ He needs to protect you _

_ He's gonna hurt you and her _

_ No no no  _ **_no he CAN'T_ **

_ He will and you know it all because you were a  _

__

__ **_Worthless_ **

_ Pathetic disgusting useless ass _

_ that should rot in hell.  _

_ She deserves better _

_ But… I wanted to be her better _

  
  


A blow with a sicking crack to the skull knocked him back to the present. Before Sans knew it he was being held down and Edge was glaring at him with a glare that made him panic. Smacking his skull _over_ ~~he needs to snap out if it~~ “HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME THAT WAY!!”

* _smack_ * _over_ ~~she can go~~

“YOU HAVE FORGOTTEN WHO YOU BELONG TO!!!” 

* _ smack* over  _ _ ~~she will be better with someone else~~ _

“LEARN YOUR PLACE!” 

* _smack_ * _and_ **_over_** _~~maybe~~ ~~she~~ ~~will~~ ~~find~~ ~~happiness without a loser like~~ ~~him~~ ~~weighing~~ ~~her~~ ~~down…~~ ~~she~~ ~~deserves~~ ~~the~~ ~~world~~_

_ “YOU DISGUSTING WORTHLESS MUTT”  _

Before the next hit came Papyrus... was thrown out the window with a crash. He heard shattering and his skull ringing like a bell. Feeling numb and hurt.

Both physically and mentally. 

He can hear screaming and yelling someone was telling him…some...thing..

His vision was blurry as blood traveled down his skull running down his eye socket that felt different and numb. He can't focus. 

“SANS!!” a familiar angel like voice spoke to him. Your pretty nice smell like the wind on a crisp day and mixed with your natural sweet scent is  _ really _ close… Lifting his arm in a fatal attempt to reach you... As he drifted to unconsciousness. Arm falling limp. Having one name on his mind. Y-y/n….

His soul beginning to dim...

\---

You immediately took notice in the multiple presence in the room. Sans soul was beginning to panic but it wasn't towards himself. He was worried for you. 

You jolted awake with the familiar smell of pine and others mixed into the air like a citrus. Strong and overpowering, the unknown threatening magic coming off one of them sent you into a swarm of panic.

You were scared out of your mind so scared that in instinct your hair and body turned invisible right when Classics and the tall scary looking skeletons magic wrapped around Sans body. A purple glow outlined him. 

He seemed to drop you out of his hold like you disappeared. Caught on to your inner instinct plan. You know he was trying to comfort you in some way but he couldn't move. 

Running behind him trying to calm down. Calm down.  _ Calm down _ ! Sans needs you, he needs you! Your soul wouldn't stop beating and your mind was going cloudy. It was scary seeing all the skeletons that Sans talked about warning about. 

Now you really know why.

They did not look so happy to see you were gone. Eyelights going out and stances tense. 

Classic was standing next to… your eyes widened at the sight of the edgy tall scary looking… Papyrus… “Papyrus” you whispered under your breath in disbelief. Your soul gives a painful tug as your skull starts pounding. Stop it! Not now! What's going to happen to Sans!?

“WHERE DID THAT WHORE GO YOU DISGUSTING MUTT!” He screamed, he was looking down at Sans as you watched him flinch. The way he tensed was not normal or healthy. A clear sign of an abusive relationship. 

_ This _ is really his brother, the one who hurt him. The one who left those bruises on his skull. The one who made himself feel self conscious. The one who made him think he didn't deserve love or you. 

A boiling anger started rising inside you. 

“ she isn't a whore! you fuckin’ basterd! she is the love of my fuckin’ life!” Sans screamed, up at Papyrus. His soul was so glowing like he was breaking something inside him to come out. You couldn't help being touched when he stood up for you. 

But then something changed. 

Papyrus looked surprised for just a moment before his entire aura changed. His eye sockets narrowed down at Sans like he was the most scum on earth that just killed his family. He held no mercy in those eye sockets. It sent a visible shiver down your spine. As he lumens over Sans. Seeing him freeze. His soul was in an inner panic back in one of those episodes. Oh no. He was breathing heavliy and seemed to be really fighting himself. His soul was screaming for help to protect you. That he needs help. 

But something in  _ your _ soul told you to do something. 

_ Now! _

Your hair changed to a dark red and the ends a ghostly white. 

Revealing yourself again at instinct, you hear gasps and then you tug on Sans shirt. “Lion Lion y-” the moment you were out you were being held down.  _ Slammed _ to the ground before you could even move, luke warm skeletal hands tied behind your back. A surge of panic ran down you as you tried to get up. 

“ not gonna happen kid, we got some questions for ya” the voice who sounded like Classic spoke nearby your ear hole. As your hair turned a lime green in disgust and tips still ghostly white from fear. 

You grew _ pissed.  _ About to get him off you using your weight to push him off. Another person came and held down your ecto legs. Snapping your head to see a human girl. With strawberry blonde hair and green eyes. Giving you a glare like  _ you _ were the one who did something wrong. Like you were the one HOLDING THEM DOWN!!! It made you sick. 

And scared out of your mind. But Sans was the only one who you were worried about above all else. 

“Stop, let me go!! He is gonna get hurt h-” you fought trying to kick your legs, move your body trying to tell them he WILL HURT SANS!! You were trying to fight down a panic attack, bringing up some lost  _ horrible _ memories. That was flashing in your skull like a movie. 

But before you could try and understand anything you felt something.

Your soul skipped a  _ painful _ beat. Cranking your neck backwards to see in horror. Papyrus lifting his skeletal arm smacking Sans on the side of his skull!!! Hearing a horrifying crack! Your soul slamming against you chest twisting painfully like a knife was stabbing you _over._

“HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME THAT WAY!!” 

* _ smack _ * over “STOP IT!!” and  _ over _

“YOU HAVE FORGOTTEN WHO YOU BELONG TO!!!” 

* _ smack* and over “HE DOESN'T BELONG TO YOU!! STOP IT!!” You can see blood and dust dripping or falling off of him!  _ His whimpers and grunts in pain.  _ And over _

“LEARN YOUR PLACE!” 

* _ smack _ * and  _ over  _ **_“STOP IT!!”_ ** You broke as something _inside_ you broke into a million pieces.  And  _ over _

_ “YOU DISGUSTING WORTHLESS MUTT”  _

“ _ HAAAAA _ !!” You scrunch up your face and use all your strength and  _ fling _ Classic off you like a rag doll as your pitch black ecto hair grabs Lilly and swings her against the wall. Ignoring her  _ pathetic _ screams. 

As Papyrus raised his hand to smack your  **_SOULmate_ ** _.  _ You snarl and barrel towards him before anyone could stop you. Soul singing a fighting song that was crying of  _ rage _ ,

You  _ ducked _ your skull before a blue bone was sent flying towards your skull.

_ pain _ ,

Swinging your skeletal body to spin a front flip over the blue chubbier with a bandana skeleton. Sans jacket flapping out like a shield from the blue magic. That grabbed the jacket instead of you. 

and  _ sorrow _ .

Dodging the tall skeleton with a red scarf who you know as Papyrus… Classic P. And he looked…  Scared

You threw your skeletal body and tuck into a ball to roll under his legs. Tears streaming down your cheekbones. Tunnel vision and your target is that  _ bastard _ . 

Making one final jump feeling an overdrawn out power course through your bones like blood. Pumping and pulsing along with your worried breaking soul. 

Pounce so your legs are on both sides of Sans skull and your body as a shield crouching down to cover as much of Sans as you could.

Your black ecto hair creates a round circle platform. As he smacked it with all his strength he went  _ flying  _ back crashing through the window and wall sent tumbling down the hill.  _ Hopefully broke his bony neck. _ Like a wheel barrel. 

Turning around you gasp and start weeping like you did before.

Seeing the huge gash in his left eye socket his red eyelight blurry and flickering. His golden tooth crooked with blood and dust coming off him. Cuts and bruises started to take place all over. The sight broke your soul. 

Your voice was lost in your throat until it spilled out. “SANS!!” You scramble to help him. 

You watched his arm shake and tremble like he couldn't lift his arm. You hurry up and grab it like a lifeline pressing his big warm bony hand to your tear stained cheek bone. The spark of warmth was still there. 

“Sans it's gonna be okay! You're gonna be okay, you will, I promise Sans.” You press your temple against his bleeding one. Until you heard him say something. 

“y-y/n…” his voice sounded so small like he didn't even realize he spoke. 

Looking back at him with wide eyesockets. “Yes YES YES!! Im here im-”

His bone lids close as his soul you can't _feel_ it anymore. Your bones and soul _freeze_ over. 

“NO NO NO NO YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME  _ AGAIN _ !!! SANS YOUR GONNA BE OKAY YOU WILL YOU  _ WILL _ !!! Please please DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE AGAIN!! I can't make that deal again! They won't let me!” You are screaming, shaking his shoulders gently as his soul starts to dim further. 

“NO NO SANS HONEY PLEASE!!!! Please!!! We have so much to do!! So much to catch up on! I finally got you back please please...” Your soul was crying out in an endless despair. Nuzzling him over and over leaving pepper kisses full of love all over his handsome face. Whispering pleads. 

Gently touching his skull, rubbing it and praying. “Please don't leave me…” You push  **_everything_ ** you can into him. 

Your love. 

Your best friend. 

Your savour.

Your protector.

Your lion.

Your SOULmate.

His soul brightens just a little…. But he wasn't moving…. 

“we can help” 

+++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay OKAY😭😭 I balled when I wrote this chapter it just really got to me. I was imagining myself in her place and just if that was my boyfriend on the floor and just balled!! 
> 
> Anyway heh bet this cliff hanger is alot worse then the other one.... Please don't kill me! 
> 
> Hmmm so many things and hints were revealed in this to! Thanks for the support!!
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> Until next time my Twinkies!~ 
> 
> Follow my Tumblr!~ https://blue-skeleton6289.tumblr.com/post/614803422851530752/thank-you-guys-so-much-though-it-really-does-mean
> 
> ALSO!!! Please go check out this fanfic that was inspired by one of my other fanfic DDCTAM. Its called, 
> 
> Not really a skeleton https://archiveofourown.org/chapters/56465380?show_comments=true&view_full_work=false#comment_293983540
> 
> Its really good!!


	14. for better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys here you go! I also have some news at the end notes. But read first of course!! 
> 
> Thank you guys so much for the love and support!! 
> 
> Here is some fanart of Sans holding back Cham! 
> 
> Thank you AroundinCircl3s 
> 
> https://blue-skeleton6289.tumblr.com/post/615337328832102400/why-by-aroundincircl3s-on-deviantart
> 
> Enjoy~

+++

“ we can help” 

You didn't even let them take a step forward or backwards. Your hair wrapped around them like a python grip strong and stern. Yanking them to dangle in the air, your glare was dangerous and heartbreaking. Not taking  _ any _ chances. 

“ **What do you want!”** Your voice was dark and so heartbroken.  ~~And scared~~

The three skeletons who dangled in the air looked terrified but Classic P was shaking a little he, had orange tears in his eye sockets.

“Please Miss Skeleton We Are Greatly Sorry For Our Actions It Was Not So Great Of Me. I Feel Like A Jerry! Gross And Disgusting. But Please Red Does Not Have Much Time He Will Dust If We don't Heal Him!” Classic P sounded very remorseful and looked like he truly regretted his actions. But what caught your attention more was the healing part.

You snapped your skull and without thinking yanked them down right next to Sans. Grabbing his skeleton hands. “ _ Are you lying to me?! You can save him?!”  _ You  _ demanded  _ a straight answer. 

He nodded really fast. “Try anything and  **I** **_will_ ** **kill you** ” You throw his gloved skeleton hand back at him like you didn't want anything to do with him and unwrap your ecto hair around him. Making him drop down on his knees right next to Sans on the floor whose soul was barely hanging on. He was sweating and he looked at the end. He looked in so much pain. 

You bend down and rub your cheekbone against him. “It's gonna be okay, stay with me a little longer ok.” you whisper next to his ear hole, resureing voice as you kept creasing his skull gently with your skeletal hand. Not wanting to hurt him. 

“I Need Blue” Classic P asked, hesitantly flinching when you snapped your skull to look at him. 

Your still empty eye sockets look up at the chubbier blue and gray skeleton with the big light blue butterfly bandana around his neck. Who looked just as sad as Classic P.

Not wanting to waste anymore time. You yank him down with a startling yelp from him. Flinching when he was forced to be right infront of you. His body in the air while his skull was looking down. “Same with you, if you hurt or attempt anything.  **I _will_ kill you** ” 

He nods really fast tears streaming down his cheekbones. Then dripping down on the floor next to Sans body. Dropping him just like Classic P he scrambles carefully to go on his other side. As they both nodded with a determined but nervous look. 

You watched them carefully any move or twitch of the phalange with mint green light flowing out of their gloves made your still black ecto hair that held deep blue streaks running through it with dark almost orange tips.  ~~From fear and anxiety.~~ Bob around them waiting for a mess up for an excuse to yank them away from your Sans. 

“ his hp is raising” another voice who you have heard before. You are sure his name is stretch. You took a glance up at the lanky skeleton who looked  _ very _ tired. With orange bags under his eye sockets. He just laid limp letting your ecto hair wrap around him just not as tightly. He didn't tense up as bad as the other two. But he still looked and smelled nervous. 

That made you look back down at Sans immediately. “Sans sweetie I'm here okay, I'm not going anywhere.” You softly rub his hand keeping it close to your soul. You never let it go afraid if you did… your soul gives a painful throb at the very thought. You didn't pay attention to the dried up blood or dust flakes. He subconsciously snuggled closer to you sending the overflowing worry your soul sent to his soul, gripping your skeletal hand tightly. Whining and whimpering. The sight and noise was killing you but you were happy to just hear him make a sound. Then Blue was now moving to heal his skull. 

“ _ Grrr”  _ a deep protective growl rumbled through you. Barring your canines at him watching him flinch back away from Sans skull. 

“ _ Careful”  _ you barked, snapping at Blue. Sans' skull was his most vulnerable spot. When he got nervous or uncomfortable in anyway he would stick his skull into his furry thick fluff of his hood. It was cute but… it was a clear sign of self-consciousness and scared of someone hurting him… now you really know why. 

He nodded and slowly placed his hand on Sans' skull. With you watching him like a hawk. Seeing Sans twitch at his touch instead of like it. A little smugness came over you at that. Wanting to pull him close and have him snuggle and kidnap you for all you cared. The corner of your mouth twitched. 

Watching his wounds heal and close up gradually. You don't miss the tired looks on the skeletons. Sweat creases their temples and hands starting to shake a little. 

“ listen they need to rest a little-” Stretch tried to 

“Listen?  _ Listen _ !? You want me to listen to YOU!!! You guys have been treating Sans like the shit for over a week now! Hell his whole life!! You let that that MONSTER who Sans calls a brother beat him and hurt him!! You let that happen!! You didn't talk to him or give him support!! Then you have the  _ NERVE  _ to ask me to  _ listen _ !!? You ambushed us and look at him my SOULmate datemate INJURED and almost died!!! You could have talked to us or or set up something!!!! We were planning to come out front with everything!!! You hold me down like an animal you trap Sans like one as well!!! DID YOU EVEN SEE HIM RAISE A HAND TO THAT  _ FUCKING _ DEMON!!!” He ISN'T BAD HE IS THE MOST SWEETEST MONSTER HELL  _ BEING to _ EVER LIVE!!!” You screamed, shaking Stretch like a maraca, tears streaming down your face as your ecto hair flashes emotionally unstable. This rising heat was bubbling in your already boiled over unstable magic. It just kept leaking and leaking like a fountain as pure baby blue and rainbow like magic was pouring out of your eye sockets and ribs basically threw every bone in your body. 

“ we're sorry!” Stretch screamed about to pass out from the amount of raw magic you were producing. The emotion laced in there was so strong. You didn't notice Blue and Papyrus eye sockets were dripping orange and blue tears non stop, like when you cut onions. You can't control the tear flow or the burn.

“ i'm so sorry i am, things went downhill so fast, we were just honestly gonna talk to you two. we knew something was up with red but… classic and edge… everything escalated. we  _ shouldn't _ have cornered you in your own room. we  _ shouldn't _ have held you down and we  _ shouldn't _ have let edge harm or even touch red. it wasn't classic or edge idea to even come in here it was lillys. she said red would just run away.” Stretch who looked very apologetic with orange tears streaming down his cheekbones. He also feels ashamed for listening to her when he knew that was a bad idea.

He explained poorly. But it was something he wasn't making up excuses just giving you the information. Something inside you told you it wasn't all their faults. 

But what he said about that Lilly girl the human. Set a bad taste in your mouth. Scrunching up your face in disgust. You hesitantly put him down. 

“Sans doesn't run away! He was trying to protect me! I never really understood why but now I KNOW!!! And he still did!! He played it off like I disappeared. He wanted me to run and leave him behind!! He cares about me so much and I love him so  _ much _ !

I finally reunited with him and I will not let anyone hurt him again!! I already broke my first promise! I said I would protect him!! I told him no one WOULD HURT HIM!!!.... And I failed. What did he ever do to deserve this kind of treatment!?” You scream glareong at all of them.

“...” 

“....”

“....”

They all sat in silence bowing their skulls in complete shame. 

You *huff* dryly “You can't even think of one thing can you? Hahahaha, so you're saying he did nothing wrong and you guys treat him like shit!! And it's not just you guys! I saw the way people looked at him on the streets hell at Grillbys! He _. Isn't _ a  _ beast _ !!! He is a gentle giant who just wants love and friends THAT DON'T LOOK AT HIM LIKE HE IS A PIECE OF SHIT!!!” You were balling and falling back down on the floor. Crying on his ribcage feeling the warm comforting sensation of his warmth through his shirt. 

“The Magnificent Blue Is Not So Magnificent. I Have No Excuse For What I Did And How I Treated Red. He Did Nothing Wrong But Make Horrible Puns And Some Dirty Jokes Or Pranks…. They Weren't So Bad But Don't Tell Him I Said That. I Am Truly Sorry Miss Scary Skeleton For Harming Your SOULmate and Datemate.” Blue spoke up and he sounded like he meant it. *sniffling* finishing up half the skull taking his gloved hand away. Then looked up at you. A little blue snot line falling out of his nasal hole. 

“The Not So” he inhaled shaklee “ Great Papyrus Is Also Very Sorry. I Watched Edge Hit Red On Multiple Accusations. And, I Did Or Said Nothing For I Was Afraid That Edge Might Hurt Red More. If One Of Us Interfered…. He Would Blame Red For Being A Babybones Thinking He Was Weak For Asking For Help…” Classic P blew up in a puddle of tears “I'm So Sorry For My Brother Holding You And Harming Red Your Date/Soulmate, I Am Also So Sorry colorful skeleton!” I Don't Expect Forgiveness!” He gently removed his shaking red glove hand from Sans' skull. Blood and dust still coated his skull and now his clothes. 

You *sniffled* then hic-uping. Your poor Lion. Why why!? You don't understand how Edge can be so cruel? To his brother no less? Weak? Asking for help isn't a weakness!!! It takes so much courage to ask someone for help and with a situation like this… no wonder he never brought it up or brushed it off. Because he didn't believe he would get help. That he would be shunned rejected… is this what he was feeling everytime he left to go work on the machine? Just the thought made you feel so guilty. You should have said something you didn't see any new bruises and every time you tried to bring it up he would try and dodge it. 

You wordlessly get up, catching all their attention. You hold up your hand in a ‘stop dont move’ motion. As your magic told them not to move as well. 

You walk out and hurry your way to the bathroom. That was right next door. Slamming open the door and yanking the cabinets open to grab a rag and the cup that was in the shower. Filling up the cup with hot water after rinsing it out. You speed walk out of the bathroom to glance over the railing to see Classic passes out cold the broken wood railing under him. 

*Scoffing* and hurrying back you see they didn't move from their spots. “Good you didn't move.” You said a voice wobbly as you tried to stay strong.  ~~You really are trying~~

Bending down next to him you start to clean Sans up. Carefully wiping off all the blood and dust. You sighed in relief to see only slight bruising and no more cracks or fractures. On his skull. Still pissed and twists something like a knife in your soul. But it's better than before.

Everyone was silent, the three skeletons fidgeted like they were on death row. 

While coming near his right left eye socket. Wiping away the deep thick dried up blood and dust. You whine, royal blue tears stream down your cheeks. Seeing a zig zag crack right above and broke through his eye socket.

“Could you _not_ heal it?” You asked, voice dripping with anger and sorrow. Inhaling a shakily. 

“I Am Sorry B-But-” Blue stammered out until Stretch cut him off. 

“ the wound would have healed if… edge wouldn't have put any intent to it… to be honest he should be dusted” Stretch regretted saying that last part with the nasty glare you sent him. Which made him hurry up and explain.

“ i-its cause he only has-” 

“1 hp yeah I know” you snap, feeling defensive right now. Seeing him look a little hurt.

You *sighed* heavily “sorry didn't mean to fully snap at you like that, or you two.” Once you included the other two who perked up. 

“I'm sorry for snapping at you… but I don't forgive any of you. I can’t, not right now. Maybe in the future if you stay on my good side and from how you two healed him you guys are at a start as with you. Stretch.” You said not looking at them watching Sans face look alot better and not in so much pain.

“ you, know my name?” Stretch asked hesitantly like he knew he didn't deserve any answers from you. And he's right he doesn't but…

Your phalanges pet his skull in soothing circle motions. You take your damn time to answer.

…

  
  


…

“Yes, I do. I also know Blue and Classic P. Sans talked about you guys, Stretch his smoking buddy, Blue baby blue the sly little fucker. Don't worry he was complimenting you. And Classic P…. The brother he once had….” 

They were silent and stunned. This didn't sound like Red at all… well maybe a little. “He talks about you guys on occasion, sometimes it's just to say a sentence or two. You know he may talk about you guys behind your back. But when he does he is either hurt from how you treat him or he just rants about funny stuff that you guys did or said. I know he can be rough around the edges sometimes and sometimes he can get mad. But he does that when something really gets  _ under his skin _ . Heh” 

Blue and Classic P groan but keep listening really engrossed into what you were telling them. Along with Stretch. 

“He is really just a big ol’ softie who wants so much love he doesn't even know it. He’ll curl up all day and let out the cutest loud purr that knocks me out every time. He will make me laugh from how well he tells stories and jokes. He loves to talk about space and motorcycles along with mechanics. He is so charming and sweet and a little possessive but I love that. He can be a gentleman one second and be making a dirty joke the next.” Your voice grew so soft and you were drowning in the affection and love you felt for him. Looking at him with so much love it just showed in your expression. 

“And, he always tells me I'm beautiful even when I don't think so.” you *sniffle* baby blue tears rolling down your cheek bones as your black hair changed to a soft pink and deep blue. 

“He comforts me and loves me and protects me… I just wanna do the same for him. Because I love him so  _ so _ much.” You look back at them and look them dead in the eye sockets. 

Blue and Classic P were crying saying how beautiful that was blabbering that's so romantic!!! Stretch giving you a soft smile. 

“that sounds like you really love the tough guy,” he said more as a question you just nodded. Wrapping your arms around his bony neck. Loving the feeling of him close, was nice. Inhaling his scent that was mixing in, his arms wrap around your waist startling you. *gasp* 

Snapping your skull to look at him to see him out cold. Grumbling as he turned with you with him facing his back to the others shielding you from them. 

“ su fiiive mor’ mints” he grumbled deeply, hugging you tighter. Making you blush but you were so happy!! “Lion” you snort so happy. Your hair changing back to its soft cherry red and bright yellow tips. 

Stretch snorts at that, yep that's Red. 

Classic P and Blue shaking their skulls in disappointment and relief. 

“hey skeleie you can sleep, we will keep an eye socket out for you two” Stretch said while he stood up and walked to the huge hole in the wall and window. Looking down below with a whistle. “ wow you even left a straight burn mark in the grass he went rolling so fast. at least you didn't dust him” he said peering out to see a knockout Edge with his legs up to his shoulders and skull in a tree hole stuck. But limp as a  _ dead _ skeleton. Heh. 

You peer at him then at the other two who nod their skulls very fast puffing out their chests. 

“But I Must Go Check On Lilly And My Brother!” Papyrus shouts as he goes to pick up her knocked out form on the bedroom floor laying against the dresser seeing some bruises. 

You… don't feel bad about hurting her all that much. 

“If Sans is touched by anybody or magic I  _ will not show  _ **_any_ ** _ mercy _ ” You threaten them giving them each a death glare that sent shivers down their spines. Your eyelights were back but they were small while looking at them. 

“Y-Yes Understood Miss Scary Skeleton Sir I-I Mean Ma’am!” Blue shouts, like talking to a General. 

“Yes Ma’am Colourful Skeleton!” Classic P who micki's Blues salute pose. 

“ understood.” Was all stretch said he got the message loud and clear. 

You nodded in approval plopping your skull back down as your hair fluffs up under your skull like a pillow. Then you expand it so Sans can lay comfortably as he looks more comfortable. Nuzzling your bony neck inhaling your scent. You love the feeling.

“Together, for better okay” you nuzzle him back as all you get is a content hum back. Before you felt a wave of nausea and complete exhaustion hit you. 

As you fall asleep in record time sleeping like the dead.

“ come on let's gather all the  _ dead _ bodies” Stretch jerked his head to Edge down below.

Blue snorting and silently taking a picture. 

“I Suppose!” Classic P nodded tiredly.

+++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhh maybe allies? Who knows but you guys got a look at her more well not caring side more possessive side. Heh, I hope you all enjoyed also!! PLEASE PLEASE🙏 
> 
> I uh heh posted a new fanfic.... Please DON'T HATE ME!! I JUST HAVE SO MANY IDEAS!! So uh yeah if you could go check it out I would really love that.
> 
> Its about the bad guys!!! I LOVE THE BAD GUYS!! And a nine tail fox who is well crazy sssssooo yeah!  
> THANK YOU!! I have chapters already written in advance so if ya like it BOOM update! And don't worry this one will still be updating frequently! 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/23138029/chapters/55370521
> 
> Here is the link For(Evermore) done
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! 
> 
> Until next chapter my Twinkies!~


	15. Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYSSS HELLO IM SO SO SO SORRY IF YOU FOLLOW MY TUMBLR YOU KNOW! I kept you updated on whats going on. So sorry it a day late I had work yesterday day and then I fell asleep when finishing a chapter! 
> 
> ALSO CHECK OUT THE MORE FANART ON I GOT!! Cham protecting LION!!! Ahhhhh!!! 
> 
> Just enjoy guys~

+++

Classic P was very drained; he couldn't really move. Healing Red was  _ very _ draining on his magic and healing his brother was just the thing that made him about passout. But he must stay up like he said he would, Red could wake up and wake up soon and they all need to be awake and sincerely apologize. And make sure he doesn't dust them in their sleep.

Stretch still didn't grab Edge out of the tree yet still taking pictures with Blue. Who wasn't any better then Classic P they both had deep orange and blue bags under their eye sockets. Skulls bobbing forward then jerking awake at the smallest sounds. 

The other two skeletons knocked out cold and the human on Stretches lap. 

Who looked dead. 

Well more than he already did. Entertaining his mind to stay awake while stroking Lillys head as his thoughts wandered over to uh Cham was her name or was it Charm? He wasn't sure. 

His eyelights travel to Red and you sleep like knocked out baby bones. Except for Red blocking your whole body from their view. Even in his sleep he protects you. 

Then the three tired skeletons who were sitting around about to pass out all hear something. 

“ _ Aghrrrr _ ” 

They heard a loud sleepy groan coming from Red. As they watch him stir awake.

\---

The room was pretty quiet when Sans woke up. Doesn't mean the ringing in his fuckin’ skull didn't go away. *groaning* in agony from the throbbing biggest fuckin’ head ache in his whole damn life. Rolling over on the much harder surface then his comfy mattress. He felt the familiar warmth and overflowing comfort of you snuggled up against him. His mind re-run everything that happened. Slowly putting everything together. 

They went to Grillby's stuipd costume party, he got to hold and show you off. You accepted his hand for a dance that felt like he was in heaven staring into your diamond shape eyelights then to hearts. They won the contest and he got to see your hot competitive side. Then you fell asleep and he teleported back home-

His eye sockets shoot open in alarm. “Y/N!” He shouted, jerking up. Gripping your warm body against him as a life line. Immediately sensing the other presences in the room. Sans had never gotten up so fast before tucking you in one arm as you stayed passed out. Moving like a rag doll as fear shoots up his soul. You're not a heavy sleeper. You wake to him shifting in bed all the time. 

His hand grabs your face, his pinprick red eyelights scanning your pale face in overwhelming worry. Your bones look as white as napstablook the dark gray bags under your eye sockets and the baby blue sweat that was barely noticeable unless you were looking for it. It manifested in your temple. Your breathing was heavier than usual. 

Which made him become more worried. Cause you shouldn't be breathing in the first place! 

He snapped his skull when he heard the sound of quiet shuffling. Remembering everything that happened. He teleported to his room then everyone jumped at him and y/n. When you turned invisible to hide away from the fuckin’ pricks. 

Bo- no. Papyrus. Yelling at him called you a whore and he snapped and stood up to him then… he was fighting with his emotions with his soul. Like an idiot he was being an emotional moron instead of fighting. He has lived with fighting and knows to always be sharp and focused. Him even more than normal monsters… 

He just didn't think Papyrus would be the one to almost kill him. The bastard actually almost beat him to death. 

His soul gave a painful tug of unmistakable pain and betrayal. 

How was he alive? He can think about that later. You were his priority right now. 

“ red-” he immediately lifted Stretch in the air. Pinning him with blue magic tightening harder making Stretch look for once scared. Sans face was not happy. His eye lights were blown out and his grin that is always up or about to snap from anger. Was pulled down in a deep scowl that made the three couscous skeletons have a shiver run up their spines. 

They can all feel their sins crawling on their backs. 

“  _ ya fuckin’ dead ashtray”  _ Sans voice dropped to a deadly tone as he made his phalanges into a fist. Getting a scream in pain from Stretch. 

“WAIT PLEASE!!! STOP IT RED!!” Blue screamed in horror, terrified for his brother. Jumping in front of Sans who lifted him up with Blue magic too. 

“ _ shut the fuck up baby blue, i don't wanna hear your fuckin’ excuses! y'all are  _ **_dead.”_ ** Sans magic was leaking with rage and intent, to hurt. It made all the skeletons uneasy and really nervous and scared. Seeing Red so pissed more than they have ever seen him be.

He looked so scary. 

Despite being scared of him. Classic P stepped forward with his arms up all the way in the air in a surrender pose. 

“S-Sans, We Are So Sorry For What We Did. For Leaving You Behind And Not Helping You. The Not So Great Papyrus Is So Sorry. I Do Not Expect Nor Believe I Deserve Your Forgiveness.” Classic said with orange tears filling his eye sockets as his jaw quivered. Looking down at Sans with big regretful eyes. 

That made him pause his bone crushing magic on the swap bros. Who both slumped in relief and panting as the heavy chains loosened on their souls. They shakily look up at Sans. His scowl wasn't as deep in fact he looked surprised. Not letting go of the two skeletons yet.

Classic P took this as an opportunity. 

“WE ARE ALL TRULY SORRY FOR  _ EVERYTHING _ .” Classic said again looking and sounding sincere. 

Sans had to look away. He just looked too much like baby bones Papyrus. Which reminded him of what happened and you in his arms still looking worse for wear. Your soul was beating hard against your ribcage and he could feel the worry in your soul. 

He glared at Classic P then he looked at Stretch. “ then explain to me why the fuck my SOULmate looks like she was drained and lookin’ like she is on the break of falling down!” Sans voice raised in worry as his soul started to coax you down a little with his worry and love sending to you. 

Stretch flinched and shivered at the memory of your raw magic spilling out. 

“no one hurt her, except classic did hold her down-” Stretch saw Sans eyelights blow once again his left eye starting to flare in anger. 

Sans mind and soul was raging. He  **_touched_ ** you. He held you down. What did he do!? His bones started to boil in a raging anger. His hold on your small skeleton body tightened as his magic gently wrapped around you to flush out Classics scent that was faintly still there. 

Stretch realized he needed to explain fast! Before Sans kills Classic.

“ b-but after the edge hit you for the fourth time she went crazy. i mean!” Stretch backed peddled seeing Sans warning death glare. “her hair turned pitch black and she threw classic off her. she did hurt lilly also. she got passed all of us to get to you. heh, it was terrifying. she jumped on top of you and blocked the hit which uh sent him flying out the window and wall. He is still unconscious in a tree” Stretch said, jerking his skull towards the huge hole in Sans wall. 

“ what” Sans was not believing what ashtray was saying. He looked down at your sleeping drained face. You did look in pain and it would explain why your soul is still pumping magic and beating harder than normally. 

“ but she is so docile?” he whispers, but they all heard him. 

“NO YOU VERY WRONG RED SHE IS NOT DOCILE! SHE WAS LIKE AN ANIMAL!” Blue said, shaking his skull denying that. As Classic and Stretch nod their skulls really fast. 

Sans doesn't say anything as his soul swells with pride. His grin came back as he nuzzled your cheekbone affectionately. Man would he give to see you like that. But… he knows it was an over extent of using your magic for the first time in such a state. Regret and worry came over him. 

~~ He is so stuipd he should have been teaching you more abour magic ~~

He then let the two swap bros down and walked to the huge ass hole in their bedroom. The morning sun was peeking through the trees.

Sans small eyelights follow the charred grass that leads down the hills and stops at a thick old oak tree. Famailer red long boots caught his attention with seeing Papyrus skull lodged inside the tree trunk, his long limbs hanging loose. 

His grin grew amused at the sight. Then he looked down at you and frowned at the still sight of your sickly form. Even if that was his brother at the moment he didn't feel bad for him or even the slightest bit mad at you. Hell he was fuckin… he felt touched you actully didn't leave him.

His soul gave a flutter as he just wanted to hear your voice. 

“ alright, one of ya better really start from the beginning and give me a good reason as to why i shouldn't dust this asshole.” Sans said gripping your body as he stared down at Sans like a piece of garbage. He wants to fuckin’ kill this grinning cocky basterd. Touching you. 

Just the thought sends his soul into spikes of rage.

Sans turned towards them three who all looked at each other like a silent agreement. 

Stretch stepped forward..

“ this might take awhile if you wanna hear everything” Stretch said, pulling out a smoke and about to put them away. Until he paused midway. 

Sans was stunned to watch ashtray hold out the cigar for him to take. 

He snatched it from his phalanges and was about to light it until he thought of you. You don't like the smell of smoke at least not right next to you....

Something that still hasn't changed. 

He places the cigar in his teeth and just enjoys the feeling of you against him and the cigar between his teeth. 

He leaned back and gave Stretch a grin with a look that said. ‘fuckin’ talk already’ 

Stretch sighed in disappointment. Just hoping even a little that Sans would wait. But nope.

The bastard. 

Well this must be his punishment. 

Sans starts to get up and walks out of the room. He then turns his skull towards them all. “ what ya fuckin’ waitin’ for lets go. we are not stayin’ in our now trashed and destroyed room.” Is all he says walking out. He looks around to see the railing was destroyed as well.

“ sweetheart what happened” he whispers, voice dripping with concern and geld so much love at your still sickly form but it seemed to be dialing down. 

They have a lot to talk about when you wake up. 

He walks down the stairs and carefully sits down on the green loveseat. Careful to not jolt you he watches your chest rise and fall as your soul starts to calm down and really take notice of him. Buzzing happily. As a small purr leaves you and triggers his. 

Fuck he loves you so much. This is hurting him to see you like this so vulnerable and weak. Weak could get you killed. Sans protective instincts were taking hold. 

As Classic P, Blue, and Stretch all come down the stairs quietly. Sans hugs you closer and almost purrs in delight when you nuzzle under his jaw. 

But he doesn't. He doesn't trust these assholes just yet. 

They are careful not to get close to Sans. After Sans growled deeply at Blue for sitting too close to Sans and you. 

Stretch *sighed* deeply once he sat down and Classic P and Blue grabbed blankets for each of them. Classic P giving Sans and you the softest one. 

“ thanks” Sans mumbles, throwing the blanket around you and him as you sigh in content. Magic going down even lower. Your soul was starting to become that same beautiful peaceful rhythm beat again. As he started to calm down greatly. 

Not even noticing how hard his soul was slamming in his ribcage from being so focused on you.

“ spill,” Sans said, looking at Stretch who rolled his skull off the back of the cushion and sat up.

Blue and Classic P sitting on the other green couch like a kid ready for a scary story. 

Stretch coughed into his bony fist. Sweating nervously.

“ it started after your guyses dance” 

+++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed I know its shorter then usual but don't worry I gots more!!!! Hehe. 
> 
> Damn Lion is not playing around. Speak STRETCH HURRY!!
> 
> I just wanna thank you all so much for the love and support it means everything to me!!!! 
> 
> Follow my Tumblr! https://blue-skeleton6289.tumblr.com/post/616476521541124096/im-so-sorry-i-haha-i-was-in-the-middle-of
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! 
> 
> Until next chaptet my Twinkies!~


	16. Heavy thinking and apologies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey *waves Nervously* GOSH I KNOW I KNOW BEEM GONE FOR A MONTH!!!! I AM SO SORRY!!! GOSH LOOK AT ALL THOSE KUDOS!!! This chapter is short but I felt like this was actually a good ending for it. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy! And thank you so much for your patience!

+++

“ right after your dance, edge was about to storm up to you guys and cause a scene. even after classic told him to wait. he got too impatient so we all agreed to leave early.” Stretch explained d'oyly lighting the cigarette in his teeth. Blowing weakly. 

While Sans stared at him and just listened. He didn't comment or get snappy or question him. He just wanted to fuckin’ hear everything and he hates to admit it but he trusts Ashtray to an extent. Way more then fuckin’ classic. 

Cause he knew one thing about Stretch that he did respect. That he told the damn truth or just kept his mouth shut. Not one for gossip. 

Stroking your plushy faded red ecto hair. He watched you with adoration how you leaned and snuggled into his touch so easily. It made his soul flare Instinctively wanting to protect you. 

“ we didn't know when you guys were going to be home or if you were even going to bring her.” 

“ chameleon” he corrected with a snip. 

“ with chameleon, while sitting around Lilly mentioned how you would hide in your room and put up the magic barrier. so Sans and Lilly took it upon themselves to go into your- guyses room.” Stretch corrected himself from the look Sans shot him. 

“but we got bored so…”

“WE ALL PLAYED TIC TAC TOE!!” Blue chimed in filling Stretches blank.

Sans couldn't even understand what he just said. " you played tic-tac fuckin' toe while waiting to  **_gang up on us!"_ ** To say he was mad would be an understatement. He was even more mad it would be funny if they didn't plan to hurt him or his SOULmate!

Blue and Classic P looked down in shame like kicked puppies. While Stretch straightens up some shifting umcomfortablely. Sans calmed down a little from their reactions. 

"I AM SO SORRY! IT WASN'T RIGHT AND IT ALL HAPPENED SO FAST WE WEREN'T ALL INFORMED WITH THE PLAN...UNTIL IT STARTED RIGHT BEFORE OUR EYE SOCKETS!" Blue looked like a little kid who got in trouble fidgeting and looking down in shame. Sans raised a bone brow at him not fully trusting him but he would let it go this time. How his big fuckin' eyesockets frowned in. It didn't look fake. 

Stretch turning to him also. " like i was saying it was all out of the  _ blue _ , i would be lying if i said i didn't suspect it just not so soon. sorry for putting you and your SOULmate in danger" He frowned looking remorseful no fake sleazy grin or fake apology. It was refreshing to say the least….and freaked him out alittle how sincere he sounded. 

"WE ARE VERY SORRY I DID NOT KNOW WHAT WE WERE GOING To Do!?" Classic P sounded so lost and hurt. Catching him by surprise. 

"Sans Never Told Me We Were Going To Hurt You Or Your SOULmate… he lied to me" Classic P started to sniffle as his huge form began to shake from rage and hurt. Voice so quiet it scared him a little how quiet he was. 

Sans anger disappeared as he looked at Classic Ps face then at the other two who looked just as ashamed. It's one that struck him right in the soul. 

Classic P then turned his skull towards him with huge orange tears streaming down his drained tired face. "I Am So Sorry Red I Know I The Not So Great Papyrus Does Not Deserve Yours Or Miss Skeleton's Forgiveness! And I Apologize For My Brother He Has Been Different Lately. I Am So Sorry For How I Treated You." He looked so crushed and remorseful. 

How the hell could Sans not accept that kind of soulful apology? Hell all of them actually looked sorry. Not just saying it like a bone was pressed against their skulls. He didn't even need to CHECK them to see they regerted what they did and the fuckin' prick lied to Classuc P. How the hell was it his fault but… the apologies were nice to hear. It was weird he didn't really know how to process them. And all at once at that. Real ones? Uhh?! 

Shifting you in his hold looking down at you. Like you could help him just say what's on his mind. Like you held the answer for everything. You looked tired but thank the stars your magic was coming back to your ghostly white bony face and hair. 

Sans looked back up at him then at the swap bros. He sighed heavily like a few weights were lifted off his shoulders. Laying his skull on the back of the chair. Calmly thinking while your warmth was coursing through his bones like a heater. 

He dragged his red eyelights towards Classic P and stared at him. " i...forgive ya creampuff i ain't gonna say it was fine because that shit wasn't fine. but i will forgive ya it's something that i know ya wouldn't want to take part of. but don't fuckin' apologize for that prick of a brother." He glared not at Classic P but just at the thought of Classic P even thinkin' he had to apologize for him… then he looked down at your face once more stroking your cheekbone. Feeling his soul swell with love for you. 

"cause sometimes brothers can just be pricks on their own. even if ya try to do somethin' or fix their mistakes. ya just gotta realize if they just keep holding ya down not lettin' ya spread your bones then… they aren't worth apologizing for. they aren't worth your hard work if they don't even appreciate it. they are not worth takin' any mental abuse for. they are not worth the physical pain anymore… they are not worth comin'  _ close _ to losing your SOULmate. maybe ya should consider what ya want more?… even if it means losing that somebody to keep the one person in your life who gave ya more love then that person as shown ya in year's" a flash of your smiling laughing face comes to his mind making his grin start to wobble. 

Thinking about holding you forever being with you but. As a tall figure was starting to disappear from his picture. One that made him grip you tighter. 

The three skeletons all sat in silence, shocked to their bones. At the sight before them and his words. Those words didn't sound like they were towards Classic P anymore.

In fact they all know who's words they were for. 

Watching Red pull his SOULmate close to his skull. His eyelids shut bone brows knitted together as his wide sharp grin was smaller. His words sounded so heavy and yet it seemed he was coming to terms with something. Nuzzling into her unconscious skull. Like she was the last thing he could hold onto. 

Something these three skeletons  _ never _ want to even  _ think _ about or  _ get _ to thinking about. To  _ make _ that sort of choice. To  _ follow _ through with that choice. To  _ live _ with it for the rest of their lives. It… how was that possible?

To choose the last family you have left or your Soulmate? 

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa, looks like Lion is gonna need to make a big decision. Sorry for the short chapter guys I was really stumped on this one for some reason but I am glad I waited or else I would have never came up with this chapter now. 
> 
> Thank you so much for the support like I can't believe I almost have 500 kudos! For this story I am gonna cry if joy!! But I won't! 
> 
> Follow my Tumblr! @Blue-skeleton6289
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! 
> 
> Until next chapter my Twinkies!~


	17. The past part 1 The winter underground

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh, hey guys.... Been a while I KNOW but this should make it up to you! I hope my writing style is still the same for this story its been a while so hope you twinkies like it!!!

_+++_

\---flashback---

_Cold? No. You weren't cold. You were freezing. Where are you? Your skin feels like pins and needles. The back of your head was pounding as you couldn't see, no wait your eyes are closed._

_Were… you laying down? Your whole back side felt oddly warm yet soaking wet and really sore._

_A small croak left your dry throat, inhaling heavily and slowly air that was as cold as the fluffy hard ground under you._

_Focusing on your numb fingers to move around in the cold. Blindly gliding your hand in the minimum surroundings. Balling your fingers around the cold shaved ice? Snow. It was snow, and_ reall y _cold! Retracting your hand back to flop on your stomach for warmth._

_Your mind trying to piece together the events before you fell down._

_You were running away. You just wanted to be away from everyone. You didn't plan to die. You never wanted to die…. ~~At least not at that moment.~~ _

_But you didn't_ _feel_ _dead?_

_Fluttering open your eyes slowly, you carefully roll your lidded eyes around, trying to massage your unused eyeballs. How long were you out? Were you blind? You could only see pure white and blurry pledges of brown and green._

_Wait? Blind means darkness doesn't it? Your groggy mind started to wake up, your wet eyelashes were clumpy and cold under your upper cheeks every time you blinked. Repeating this action several times to fan them out to feel a bit more comfortable, you start to make out the sky._

_Or lack of? Still staying in the same position, in the cold snow. Your butt felt wet and cold. You breathed in deeper the piercing cold air._

_The freezing air caused you to jolt up into a coughing fit. Cold chunks of snow tumbles off your back from your hunched over form._

_*cough cough cough* you cupped your mouth to conceal the tiniest bit of warm air to enter your sensitive lungs._

_Clamping your eyes shut leaning your body forward on all fours. Your fingers buried in the snow. You felt like cold needles were pressing into your sore, (probably bruised) knees. Breathe y/n. Breathe! You try and gather your breathing under control._

_Raising your head that you didn't acknowledge was hanging in a weak position to gather yourself._

_Opening your eyes again your vision returning, taking in smaller calmer breaths at the sight around you._

_If your breath wasn't already taken from you moments ago you would have been breathless from the enchanting weird underground forest you landed in._

_White thick fluffy untouched snow laid gently on the ground. Green pine trees with clear icicles hanging off the branches like crystals and a white powder of snow sprinkled on top of the pine branches. Giving off this serene peace in this frostbite wonderland._

_Along with snow falling gently from the sky. Like the cherry on top of a famous painting._

_Which brought you back to that question. Gazing up to see darkness. No clouds. No stars. No nothing. Like in the movies with only black and the flickers of white snowflakes falling to give the illusion of some sort of sky. But there wasn't any sky. Just darkness._

_Somehow you could tell the sun was going down? Or the light? You don't know just the light around you that was bouncing off the snow and icicles. Was growing a little darker and it was getting colder._

_Moving in a more comfortable position. Which was anywhere off the cold wet snow. Grabbing onto a nearby low tree branch. You can ask questions and freak out when you at least stand up. You have no clue why you aren't freaking out right now. Maybe because this freaking cold knocked no time for panic out of you. Cause if you don't get moving you're going to die!_

_Seeing your usual ivory skin color has a bit of redness to them. "Poor hands" you mumble standing up on shaky freezing legs now that you can stand._

_You look down at your outfit. Seeing your in bootcut dark jeans that were covered in rips, mud, and soaking wet, uncomfortably so. Then seeing you were wearing brown hiking boots on your feet. Socks?_

_You wiggle your cold toes inside your boots to feel socks! Yes!_

_Holy stars you are so grateful for those._

_Then glancing at your light gray long sleeve shirt and a thin tan knee length sweater. That was more like strings hanging_ off you from how ripped and torn it was. Aw man, you loved this sweater! 

You lean down and grab hold of it and shake it off. Not even making a sound when it hit the snow. _Your double c boobs were sore like you were running a mile?_

_"What happened?... Oh my gosh, I fell! I fell down a hole, where though?" You never saw a hole it just sort of appeared? Walking up Mount Ebbot hearing who ever climbs up it never returns..._

_Wait, you fell and have no wounds?! Yeah right! You pat yourself down,,body shivering from the freaking cold your back felt sore aaaand just as you thought you did not come out unscathed. You found a ugly purple bruise on your hip about the size of your fist. The pain was bad, the cold was helping you leave that sore striking pain on the back burner though._

_But that was it. Nothing else_

_At Least your body was still intact. You have no clue where you were but you need to go find help and get out of this freezing death weather._

_Wrapping your arms around yourself tightly trying to save warmth._

_Turning your head around to only see white and trees insight._

_You decide to just go forward. You have to reach the opening to this weird cave somehow._ ~~_Or maybe you were dead?_ ~~

_Treading forward freezing and still confused you try to stay calm. You should be grateful. At Least you didn't lose your memory or lose your skin. You don't think you would take it well._

_You have so many questions, how can it be snowing underground? Were you hallucinating? Maybe you were in a coma? And the hospital was very cold right now so your body was reacting to that in your unconscious state?! You hop on one foot on the other clear anxiety showing on your face._

_You don't know! You whine softly a tiny sound leaving your chappie pink lips. The crunch of the snow squishing under your boots. Your dark strawberry thick breast length hair swished around your defined jawline but with a little bit of chub giving you a soft cuteness._

_Feeling your damp cold to the touch, hair blows in the wind against your face. Already cold pink cheeks._

_You whip your head around in mild questioning and are very confused. How is there wind? How is that even possible?! Does… does that mean there is a draft somewhere?_

_You tread forward picking up speed through the thick hard snow. Looking at the large 30 plus feet tall pine trees as you go by._

_The further you get the more you notice how the snow isn't so white. It turns to a light gray in some areas?_

_"Stars, a lot of people dump their vacuum dust down here. Don't they have trash cans?" You mumble clear confusion in your voice. Pondering on the thought that you may be found in some kind of village? Maybe you didn't really fall down?_

_But..._

_You know why you were out here in the first place, to get away from that horrible step mother of yours. No friends or any family to worry about you, so you just wanted to get away._ _~~Hoping to somehow get injured enough to die out.~~ _ _Looks like that was a bad idea. Regret was gnawing at you now._

_The tears that welled up_ _in your eye's dried painfully from the gust of wind that blew them away. The wind was so cold, you curled into yourself more. Your teeth chattering together, looking around the winter forest. You just felt so alone and so small._

_*hic* tears stream down your raw red cheeks feeling hot on your skin. Your runny nose was dripping. "Gross"…. You wipe your nose with your sleeve. *Sniffling* inhaling unevenly. Your mind racks around old self putting down thoughts._

_**Worthless, lonely, scared, confused.** Those names ring in your head even though you were trying to ignore them. It's all so overwhelming. _

_You continue to walk through the fluffy crunchy snow for 30 minutes straight seeing nothing but pine trees, overly sized bushes, snow, and more gray dust. It was beautiful at first but now you were too focused on not dying and mad at the snow falling on you. Then at the snow that was all around you to care about the scenery!_

_Your whole body was now a real shivering mess. Your nose was red along with your little ears as you start to believe you can't do this. How can you? You were never the strong type._

_But then like magic you saw a huge purple wall in the distance. Cranking your head up at the outstanding color (literally) other than white, green, brown and some gray. Passed a few trees and bushes around hundred yards away._

_Your hope sores as a smile makes its way on your stiff face. Your chest warms against your cold chest._

_You don't even care how cold you are. You run for it! The snow flying behind you like dust along with your hair flapping behind you like a whip in the wind. "Hah!" Yes a wall maybe? The way out!? You couldn't help the bubble of joy that filled your chest. No you welcomed it with open arms! Freedom!_

_Moving a tree branch out of your way, you go around a huge green pine bush that was covered in snow._ ~~_Not seeing the silver lens zoom in and the flickering red light start blinking._ ~~

_Going around it to get a better look at the wall._

_You were panting trying to catch your breath inhaling the needle poking lung air. Your cheeks flushed a darker red from being out of breath._

_Leaning on your knees for balance huffing you lift your head up to gaze up at your way out._

_Or what you thought was._

_"What is this?" You whisper softly gaping at the engravings and deep gashes all over the door and even some *_ gulp _* were those claw markings? Deep and feral claw slashes all over the wall. Cutting through foreign symbols and a language that looks sort of like hieroglyphics._

_Like a ravage bear who was desperately trying to get through the wall. To escape._

_Peering closer, your heart pounding in your chest. Your wide fearful eyes can't look away from the deep markings. It was like a horror movie and you hate horror movies._

_Then you see a long straight line with fractures and cracks starting from the top to the very bottom._

_This wasn't a wall. It was a door. Dread started to take over your body. Your eyes grow wide in panic clenching your chest where your heart was pounding like a drum._

_Looking around frantically for a handle, maybe even a button or trigger of some sort!_

_"No! No no no! What if I am trapped, what if this door was the only way out!" You bang on the door "Hello!!? Is anybody there!!" You scream banging in the door with as much strength you can muster._

  
  


_….._

  
  


_Silence_

  
  


_You cradle your red and now throbbing hands that have grown more sensitive from the cold and banging on the door. Hot tears streaming down your cold red cheeks._

_*_ **_crunch crunch_ ** _* footsteps?!_

_You *_ gasp _* sharply turning around your back against the huge purple door. Your eyes darting across the long wide straight path. That you didn't see until now in your panic._

_But you didn't focus on that but where did the loud sound come from? An animal?_

_Or… glancing at the huge gash claw marks on the door._

_Your heart was beating in your ears as you stayed as quiet as possible. You can't stay put. You could die!_

_Looking back into the deep forest. When did it look so unwelcoming and dark? Like that one peaceful forest looked dangerous. You could get lost again or worse stumble right into the beasts trap._

_So your only real choice is to stay out in the open and be vigilant._

_"H-hello," Your voice raised an octave in fear, WHY DID YOU JUST SAY THAT!? Your so stupid right now to even say something out to no one! It could have been a deer? Maybe a rabbit?_

_You know that isn't so likely._

_Walking forward with caution in each step flinching at every sound that ticked off. From snow falling to little jingles of the icicles chiming together._

_The path felt like it was going on forever like it was never ending._

_Suddenly you feel someone watching you. The back of your hair stands on end as you look around paranoid._

_Until you see something in the distance on the ground was a large stick laying in the snow. You watched mind boggled the snow land on it and dissolve like the stick itself was hot?! You were mind blown!_

_Still feeling the stare you try and cautiously reach out for the huge stick. Maybe it could help you defend yourself!? You are a small human woman who needs to defend herself best she can!_

_Stepping on each side of the stick "_ Okay, 1,2,3 _!!" you try to pick it up lifting with your legs. But end up squealing loudly and landing on your butt in the snow._

_*_ Glaring _* at the stick that wasn't warm but was like slippery ice! Grumbling while standing up your still freezing skin was demanding warmth. But you see you moved it a little, seeing another branch like stick connected to it. Dirty yes but you didn't see any_

_Wrapping your red freezing numb fingers around that part of the stick by the beginning of the branch._

_You yank it out the opposite side of where it was growing to stumble back_ _again_ "wah! Whoa whoa!" _but catch yourself this time. Your butt was freezing. But you were beaming in victory at your foot long and inch thick stick. You already feel better with this in your hands._

_A magic one at that! You hold the stick close to your chest, continuing forward until a red and black shrine? No, pillars come into view! A village? Maybe a settlement underground? Was this like super sacred grounds for (religious or something) people?! Were you trespassing!?_

_Approaching the thick dark red pillars and dark tan bridge. Speed walking to it as fast as your cold freezing body could take. You probably looked like a freezing penguin. Waddling/running. A dark trench that looked deep enough to kill you on the spot if you fall down. Was what you had to cross._

_Do you really have to?_

_You hear a loud scary_ * **_snap_ ** * _bigger like the creature wanted you to be frightened._

_You turn around to see no one. Your breathing picking up as panic was setting in your skin and hair that was standing on end. Your eyes darting all around to try and catch a glimpse of something._

_But your blood runs cold as the cold weather around you was warm like the sun compared to the chills you got._

_Looking down at the once fully intact thick tree branch was now broken into wood chips._

_But you don't see any footprints in the snow. How is that possible!? What could have done that? How could it have left so fast with no trace?_

_You blink just one time. To reveal big sneaker foot prints only a few feet away in the snow that you know were not yours or there a second ago._

_Okay you know what?_

_You're making a run for it! Turning on your heel you make a break for it. Straight through the pillars you dashed faster than you have ever ran in your whole life._

_Too scared to look back at what kind of thing is out there. Your bruised hip was aching and your sore muscles were screaming at you to stop._

_No! You can't! You don't know what could happen to you if you stop._

_Shutting your eyes tightly you just keep kicking your legs to run forward. Until the ground didn't seem as hard any more? And you weren't as cold but your chest felt tight._

_Huh? Opening back up your eye's your eye's bulge out seeing the ground was now several feet from under you!! "AAAHHH!!!" You scream at the top of your lungs but you didn't stop running._

_Even though you were going backwards!? But your feet were running forward. It hit you so hard. "I'm floating!? I'm flying!? I don't know which one!!' You scream scared but also the tiniest bit excited._

_Until you hear "pfft, hahaha" deep_ _sexy_ _baritone laugh right behind your ear. The puff of hot air blowing against the back of your ear. Made your whole body tingle. But you ignored that to the bigger problem._

_When did you stop moving? When did your whole body stop moving? Why does your heart feel like it has frozen? But was still beating and pumping blood in your ears?_

_" heh, ya one interesting' lil'_ **_human"_ **

_Your heart beat like a bird in a cage as your body flipped upside down against your will. Causing a little scream to leave you. "Ahhh!"_

_To open back up your eyes to be met with a close up, pitch black big round eye sockets with little red eyelights floating in the middle. And a wide sharp shark tooth grin and a golden tooth that shines in the glistening snow light. With a nasal hole for a nose._

_Your heart dropped to your brain. As you blink owlishly at the round scary skeleton bony skull face only a few inches away from your own face._

_"AAAHHHHHH!!!"_

_*_ **_bonk_ ** _*_

_+++_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aahh hehe I know I am so cruel!! 
> 
> Sorry not sorry!! 
> 
> This is what got me out of my slump! This idea was the most appealing to me and helped me get so motivated to write! I don't know how I will do this but probably will just be flash backs of the true beginning of it all! It will be slow and alot of flash backs and their journey before things went.... Down hill.
> 
> Anywayyy hope you guys enjoy! Tell me if Chameleon still seems sorta like the same person. I don't know how I am going to do Sans pov either? If ya got ideas I am fully willing to listen! 
> 
> I don't know this is all new to me! I just hope you Twinkies all love it!! 
> 
> Stay safe everyone! And the next chapter might be out sooner then you think! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Follow my Tumblr~ for updates on what's going on and other little writing skiz! @Blue-skeleton6289
> 
> Until next chapter my Twinkies!


	18. The past part 2 The scary skeleton?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Twinkies! Been a while on this fanfic! But here ya go! Might be kinda wonky with the feels but I hope to tie it together in the end heh! 
> 
> Anyway enjoy~

+++

_ Sans pov _

_ Stomping through the annoying ass snow, leaving behind loud crunch foot steps. He has been fuckin' out here for 4 hours doing a job that boss made  ~~ told ~~ him do. Bitching at him for an hour to do it, with that much time he could have fuckin' done it himself! _

_ Side eyeing the nosy ass pricks while passing by the Inn. Got anythin' better ta do with their shitty lives? _

_ Glaring forward with a snarl on his face. His golden tooth shinning threatenly at everyone of the fuckin' monsters, who back away from him or glare right back but don't make a move to get near him. They could all tell just from the way his magic was popping dangerously, to not mess with him. A dark aura hung above him like a dark ominous cloud. Dangerous and unapproachable. _

_ But that didn't stop the whispering gossip.  _

_ " Don't look at him, inside now."  _

_ "Captain Papyrus keeps sending his worthless mutt out to run errands. Why can't he send him to go dust instead haha."  _

_ "He's absolutely disgusting."  _

_ "I hear he gets beaten by Captain Papyrus"  _

_ "Well look at him, he is a giant mess."  _

_ "He's only alive right now because his gracious brother is the Captain of the Royal guard."  _

_ He drowns them out. Fuckin' ignore it. Hearing each insult pass through each non-existent ear through the other.  _

_ Course the only words that do stick are the ones he despised. No matter how hard he tried to not let them get to him.  _

_**Disgusting** _

  
  


_**Giant mess** _

  
  


_**Worthless** _

_**Mutt** _

_ The ones that can burn in hell. He wasn't any of those fuckin' thin's! He fuckin' wasn't…  _

_~~ Keep convincing yourself that. If that was fuckin' true then why is it the only him they talk so much shit about?  ~~ _

_ Clenching his fists so tightly to the point of drawing dust on his palms. The pains a numb feeling in the background. It meant nothing. _

_ " shut the fuck up !" He growled His left eye socket was flaring up dangerously, he could just fucking kill them?  ~~All of them~~.  After all it was kill or be killed. No… that's not what he wants. He just wants to rest for a bit, to not feel so paranoid about getting attacked either in his own home by Boss or just outside. Not worrying about resets. Was that too much fuckin' to ask for!?  _

_ Everyone was sure keen about killing him.  ~~ From the inside out.  ~~ _

_ Hearing a strangled whimper of fear. His vision came back, red fuzzy and flaring in anger  ~~and sorrow~~. Since when did it leave? _

_ To see he had the bunny Innkeeper held down. With a terrified expression on her fluffy face. "P-please have mercy, my child is watching." She begged terrified, her bunny ears were tucked down as her eyes were begging but the look of hatred still burned in her yellow eye's. The look of revenge. _

_ His eye sockets widened at the same time he jumped back like she burned him. " fuck, so- watch where your walkin' fuckin' bitch!" he quickly realied in his shock and replaced it with an annoyed glare and snarl.  _

_ Walking right past her trembling shocked form, he ignored the way his soul dulled at the guilt. Along with the glares that were boring into his skull.  _

_ Fuck this, he took a detour and just teleported the rest of the way to his stationary post. The only place where he can get some sort of peace, even though now it was thrown out the window.  _

_ It was all so fuckin' irritating  ~~ tireing.  ~~ _

_ Popping inside his stationary station on his seat.  _

_ " damn, should probably clean this mess up," Sans grumbled, not really caring about the mess as he shuffles through the pile of empty mustard bottles and Grillby trash bags.  _

_ " come on there's gotta be atleast one, ah fuck yeah!" With a wide grin on his face, he held up his last bottle of mustard taking a quick chug of the tangy sour cold treaty condiment. _

_ "ah~" slumping in his chair, not a single drop of stress or tension  really left him. But he could pretend it did right?  _

_ At least here he can get  some type of peace in this hell. Just a tiny bit of silence before he has to deal with the kid reseting or loading again. Each time the brat has made them all live through this. Yet each time they're about to reach the surface. They reset. The fuckin' kid teases him even getting passed the jackass fluffy buns.  _

_ Just the thought of that sad pitiful look they would give him. Made his bones boil. He doesn't **need** that pitiful look towards him. Why the fuck were they givin' him that sad smile before reseting the world again? Was it to torture him more then they already do? _

_ He never even got a glimpse of the surface. Waking up in that damn bed with Boss smacking his skull to wake up before his alarm even got a chance to try.  _

_ Stuck in his thoughts getting angrier and more upset by the minute just thinking about it all.  _

_ He hears the faintest voice echo through the forest. So soft, sweet but dully loud and panicked? The voice caught him off guard, he quickly shot up. Feeling his soul give a curious flicker to the mysterious voice.  _

_ "Hello is anyone there?!!" His non-existent ears picked up light banging sound from the distance. Echoing all the way to his sanctuary station.  _

_ " what the hell?" The only thing you can bang on all the way out here is the ruin door. After leaning over and staring straight forward looking at the path that the kid would take.  _

_ He immediately teleports over to the door. Landing right behind his watching tree,  _

_ What's the kid up to now? Playing games? Acting to lessen their own sick boredom?  _

_ Sans thoughts come to a screeching halt along with his soul. His eyelights popped back to life with big red fuzzy eyelights to replace.  _

_ That wasn't the kid.  _

_ He couldn't take his eyelights off you. Once you turn around, big deep blue glossy eye's scan around you. Even though he thought you looked rough. With your cherry red long hair was shiny from the frost that laid in your hair. The rosey pink color that pinched your pale cheeks and nose. He couldn't help the wave of adoration that flowed his soul.  _

_ What the fuck!? Until he realized what the hell just happened?? You're fuckin' human! He doesn't even know you. Probably an evil wench. A sick prank from the kid. No human that has come down has made him think that way before! Ugh, you would probably be such a bitch. Yeah, just like everyone else in this hell hole. That's the only few explanations. End of discussion! His soul practically deadpans at him. _

_ ~Denial~ the fucker buzzed.  _

_ He was so focused on cursing his betraying soul out to realize he was making loud footsteps in the snow.  _

_ But hearing your loud gasp brought him out of it.  _

_ Shit.  _

_ He snapped his skull back up at you, to see you looking terrified. Your back against the door and your blue orbs wide and alert. Fear coming off your soul.  _

_ Fuck, now he has to come out. How does he do that? Fuck it, he threw his arms in the air, giving up on a plan. He'll just do it the only way he knows how.  _

_ Trailing behind you the whole time. His grin was a little strain, he kept playing this through his skull but. The more he thought about it. This made him out to be some fuckin' stalker! But he was too scared to stop now. It's the only way he has ever done it. What if the damn kid  wanted him to change things up? To give them an excuse.  _

_ So he watched you and observed, each time he made too much noise you would flinch like a scared deer. He ignored the guilt. You're just a human after all. Such a scaredy cat. _

_ He almost burst out laughing when you fell on your ass trying to grab that huge log. It wouldn't be so bad to humor you, right?  _

_ He quickly looked around making sure no one was anywhere near them. He then wraps the stick in his magic and reveals a small part of the log.  _

_ You need a chance to defend yourself right? This underground is prowling with dangerous ~~boss~~ fucked up monsters who would love ta' dust yur' pretty ass.  _

_ Though it was kinda cute how happy you looked, holding the stick up to yur' chest. He didn't even realize how much he was enjoying watching you. So happy over a stick.  ~~ He could give you something better then a mere stick, what the fuck do human woman like? Besides the obvious 'stick'? ~~ _

_ He was so caught up in his weird ass thoughts to not realize he stomped on that same huge bastard of a stick.  _

_ Damn it was the world out to get him?  _

_ Course it was.  _

_ Sweat beads his skull, he freaked out flaunting his arms out like a stupid squid. Gotta hide! Gotta fuckin' hide!! Looking over at you who jumped and was about to turn around! Fuck, he teleported away as quick as lightening.  _

_ Slamming his spine into a tree to keep common ground. His soul pounding in his ribcage he could feel his magic all over his skull!  Groaning in his hands, he was such a mess.  ~~ Just like Boss said. ~~ _

_ He peeked around the tree and saw you making a dash for it. Damn it. They always gotta run, what is up with humans and running? _

_ Getting a hold of himself, he emerges from the woods and does the same thing he has always done with the kid. Follow after you at an intimidating pace.  _

_ But this time it was different. This time another new thing happened. When he wrapped his magic around your soul encasing your body to freeze.  _

_ He didn **'** t expect you to scream as loud as you did or be able to still be moving without screaming in pain. The brat never did that. _

_ "AAAHHHH!!" You screamed so loud it was fuckin' bursting his non-existent ear drums! Stars was he wrong, you could scream bloody murder! _

_ He couldn't even question how you were able to move.  _

_ Your legs were still kicking even as he lifted you in the air.  _

_ So with that screaming going off like a siren. He didn't know what to do!? How the hell do you shut a human up!?!  _

_ So you can imagine when he thought of flipping you upside down was the only thing he could come up with. But you about slamming into his skull while flailing your legs around like some crazy ass possessed soccer player. He didn't mean to up right sniff your hair.  _

_ Or like it. Ok he more than liked it but he wouldn't admit it. _

_ His breath grazed the back of your fleshy neck. He couldn't stop the way his bones shuddered at the way you smelled. So sweet but with a tangy light undertone. Like honeydew and tarts. You didn't seem to even realize how close he was, thanks to your fuckin' bansjee screaming. _

_ What he never expected was for you to start yelling actual words.  _

_ "I'm floating!? I'm flying!? I don't know which one!?" Your voice a little horse but you sounded scared and excited?  _

_ How can you be both? He didn't even realize he was grinning in amusement until the unexpected laugh left him. "pfft, hahaha" he was actually chucking. How long has it been since he even laughed, even just a little? _

_ Noticing you went quiet real fast along with freezing all together.  _

_ Drawing his attention back to this floating female human. Seemed his magic finally started to do its job. Make you stop moving. A heavy little weight sat down on his soul, that he ignored.  _

_ " heh, ya one interesting' lil'  **human** " His voice was full of amusement, but he didn't mean to scare you that badly. Watching your body tense and slightly tremble. So he thought flipping you around would help? Fuck he was so wrong.  _

_ You screamed again! Clearly terrified of this situation that was happening to you. He thought maybe if you saw your captor you would at least shut up!!! _

_ No more fucking screaming! _

_ When he forced your body to flip around to face him. Your hair slapping him straight in the face, he probably deserved that.  _

_ He didn't look the friendliest. From the way your whole body tensed up and your pretty eyes widened in fear.  _

_ Well it sure got you to stop screaming. But he can't lie that he didn't like the way you looked so scared of him. It pissed him off and from the look on your face. He didn't hide it very well. _

_ Just like everyone around him. You were just like the rest probably will curse him out to hell and back- _

_ "AAHHHHHH!!!" he should have seen that coming. Damn it- _

_ * **bonk*** _

_ \--- _

_ That he did not.  _

_ Sans had to register what the hell just happened? * bonk * "ow." Did you hit him with your stick? It didn't hurt at all, but fuck was it annoying. It felt like someone flicking him on the skull.  _

_ Nothing compared to bosses  ~~ painful  ~~ annoying smacks. This was like a kitten smacking him with a ball of yarn.  _

_"Walking corpse!! * bonk* Magic! *bonk bonk*" You were now wacking him like a nut job! The look on your face was priceless too. He couldn't help the bubble of laughter that left his non-existent gut. "pfft, hahahaha, ow! fuck, hey calm down-oW!" _

_ You were repeatedly wacking him over the skull, " fuckin' st-" he tried to grab that stick from you.  _

_ No you can't let this scary skeleton take your only weapon from you!  _

_ "Wwaahhhh!!" You clamp your eye's shut, you bonk him on the skull multiple more times with your stick. You just need him to release you so you could get away.  _

_ Whatever red magic was wrapped around your body and heart released its hold on you. Dropping to your feet clumsily, you scramble away as fast as possible. The cold powered snow flying like dust in the wind behind you.  _

_ So many questions, fears, and curiosity coursing through you. Like why did you not find him terrifying? But now is not the time to be thinking about such weird thoughts. _

_ Running as fast as your aching sore body could go.  _

_ Not seeing the scary skeletons baffled the surprise reaction to you getting out of his magic.  _

_ You book it passed the red pillars running across the wobbly dark oak wood bridge. The cries from the old cranky wood underneath your feet shot fear into your soul. You could fall through deep down into the dark deadly trench. Making you run faster across it! The sooner your off it the better! _

_" wait doll! don't fuckin' go that way!" The skeletons deep brooklyn accent had panic? What, why would he sound scared? Was it for you? ~~Yeah~~ ~~right, keep on dreaming y/n~~ ~~.~~ Despite your inner doubts, you turned your head to look at him. Your hair whipping to the side sharply, following the wind current. _

_ But you didn't watch your step on the old bridge. You weren't paying attention and the shock that ran through you. Not only at falling but the scared panicked wide socket? Look at the scary skeleton had on his bony face. _

_ You only had a moment to burn the look in your mind. You felt touched that somehow this scary skeleton creature car- you were going to die!!! _

_ Tripping over on a chuck of ice causing you to tilt to the black abyss. Your heart skipped a beat as you found yourself about to fall straight down. "AAHHH!!" Your life didn't even have time to flash before your eyes. _

_ Or the huge thick like a tree white flat dull bone shot out from nowhere!! Your body belly flopped on it at the same time you grabbed hold of it in a death grip. Right where you were about to fall to your death.  _

_ Like a pillar to block your path. Your form was shaking like a leaf, you held onto the bone staring down with terrified tears filled your eyes. You almost  died . Then you hear the same skeleton coming towards you. _

_ "you idiot!-" before you even let the scary mad skeleton yell at you. Even though a part of you wanted to talk. That near death experience was shakening. You back away fear in every step. Not just from him but from everything.  _

_ This place felt so dangerous but your body was somehow  still in flight mode. You turned heel again hearing cursing and angry grunting from the skeleton.  _

  
  


_ "the fuck do i care! she'll just run into bosses traps and get killed or boss will take care of 'er. tch, not my human. not my problem." He scoffed looking down at your small footprints in the snow.  _

_ His small eyelights follow back to your re-treating form. The look of fear and the tears caught in your eye's… the look on your face when you looked back at him.  _

_ His own strange fear he felt, watching you fall over to your death. His soul skipped a terrifying beat. That made his magic react on its own. He didn't know he was even capable of creating such dull flat bones.  _

_ He doesn't fuckin' care! You can dust for all he cares! You're a human, you are all the same. No matter what he does it won't help. You'll just see him as the ugly terrifying monster.  _

_ But… what if he somewhat tried a little harder?... boss wouldn't know or you. He didn't care about you so he can be as much of a jackass as he wants.  _

_... _

_ He growled deeply at what he was about to do. No more hide and seek. Turning around aggressively a light dust of red on his face.  _

_ This human better not try and dust him. _

  
  


_ You looked behind you to not see the skeleton in sight but you didn't stop running. A part of you felt like you were making a mistake. That you should just try and talk to him, but the fearful side won.  _

_ That thought soon shot out of your head once a big bone shot out of the ground right where you were about to step. A loud squeak left your throat as you whipped your body to the right. "Crap!" You stand up and try to run around the bone but it just popped up in front of you again! _

_ " will ya stop fuckin' runnin', im tryin' to warn ya!" His deep voice growled a few yards away.  _

_ "No!!!" His words you ignore as you screamed back, you sound so childish but you're just scared and just want to not die.  _

_~~ Maybe you should hear him out? ~~ _

_ Now you were in an all out chase and dodge game with this scary skeleton. Each few steps you took he would shoot up a bone every time you went a different way, another bone would shoot up. Missing your body by a few inches everytime. Your adrenaline was running out and your body and painful lungs were screaming for you to stop.  _

_ You then run off the path running around a tree then he popped up out of nowhere in front of you! With this amused grin? You take another turn, he's right there!! At Least he's not using bones anymore. So you go in a circle and he keeps cutting you off!  _

_ "Ugh stop it!" You screamed in exhausted frustration yet, a deep part if you found this entertaining.  _

_ He popped behind a tree dipping his skull to pop out from behind the tree. "will ya stop runnin'?!" His mean expression looked amused and exhausted himself. His small red eyelights looked adorably a little excited. _

_ "Only if you stop chasing me!" You turn tail and run around in a figure eight trying to buy you time. Think, think!  _

_ Until an idea comes to mind, you'll juke him! Right when you rounded the perfect tree you made a sharp narrow U-turn and ran up the tree as fast as you could, the snow soaking itself in your sleeves, grabbing hold of the icy cold branch and pulling yourself up. All the adrenaline you had was gone the second you pulled your legs up and laid down on the thick tree branch. _

_ Holding your breath the second you see him come around the corner. _

_ " hah! gotch-ya?" He had his arms out ready to grab you that time. Looking at his empty arms seeing he caught nothing but the air.  _

_ The look of plain confusion on his face was cute,  cute? "Pfft,haha-" the laugh left you before you could register it. Slapping your hand over your mouth quietly realizing your mistake.  _

_ Crap crap! Why did you laugh?! This was serious: what if he was a serial killer?! He already shot bones from the ground!  ~~ But the bones never hurt you. ~~ _

_ The skeleton stopped his movements completely. Don't look up! Don't look up!  _

_ He looked up and you weren't that high up to begin with. Maybe a foot taller than where his skull was. You got a close up of those sharp shark like teeth and grin and that shiny gold tooth. _

_ With being this close you could really admire his features. _

_ His pure white round skull looked rough. With scraps and little cracks with dark spots? Bruises? Is it even possible to bruise a bone like that? You know it's possible for skin. Did he get into a fight or someone hit him? _

_ Your heart beat slowed down a little in its panic and sympathy took over. As your flight mode was gone.  _

_ You freeze like a deer in headlights frozen to those pair of red piercing eyelights that floated in his deep black eye sockets. They were kinda pretty and imtamading at the same time. _

_ Your hair fell limply around your face and down to have the tips be tickling his skull.  _

_ His grin didn't look as threatening anymore nor did it earlier but, the amusement was gone. His red floating eyelights grew just a tiny bit but he still had a poker face. "pretty clever doll, sucks ya gave yurself away huh?" His eyelights scanned your face as you didn't see the guilty look on his face from making you look scared. Those same eyelights shifted to your dangling cherry red hair.  _

_ Your heart picks up once again fear in your eye's. Tightening your death hold on the branch. Watching his huge skeletal hand with claws resembling a lions. Dull looking but deadly. Reaching up almost cautiously but curiously, almost like he was expecting you to snap at him.  _

_ His sharp phalanges reach out as his index, middle, and thumb phalanges spread out grabbing a small chunk of your hair.  _

_ You couldn't watch. You couldn't watch him yank you down and do who knows what to you.  _

_ Clinging to the branch for dear life waiting for that stinging horrible pain in your scalp to come. For him to yank you down, pissed that you kept running from him. Your body trembled in fear of the unknown. _

_ Shutting your eyes tightly. You can slightly feel your hair being touched. But it was gentle like he was touching glass.  _

_ "i'm not gonna hurtcha." His deep voice was low and soothing. But are you still hesitant? Liar. The second you open your eyes he's just going to make you watch instead.  _

_ That's what she did. _

_ Yet you still opened your eye's. Such a pathetic fool you were.  _

_ Right? _

_ To witness his red eye lights gazing up at you. With a sympathetic soft look. Making you flinch back that triggered his own reflexes.  _

_ He flinched back too, cursing under his breath. Taking a fighting stance, his posture screamed on guard and tense.  _

_ He didn't want to scare you but he didn't expect you to look like that. So scared of being hit… how you flinched back. He hated how familiar it felt to him.  _

_ Both locking eye's once again. The wind moves your hair gently. Like in a movie scene. You still can't believe you are looking at a huge scary- no not so scary skeleton.  _

_ Who didn't look  that scary anymore just intimidating. Maybe that's just who he was? Like how some people look like gangsters but really that is just a label people put on them.  _

_ Maybe he was as bad as you thought, he did save you from falling into that trench. He also didn't seem angry to be chasing you. And before he was touching your hair so tenderly with a fascinated almost in awe expression.  _

_ But… you're still trembling despite all that. You still didn't know what he was capable of. He can teleport and grow bones out of the ground.  _

_ You-you just don't know if you can trust him, even though your heart was warm. Your mind was screaming to be cautious. You're so tired... _

_ He could clearly see you were scared but also looking rough. Your little human body was shivering, you looked exhausted as much as he was.  _

_ Fuck everything that was all so exhausting and kind of nice in a weird way. _

_ He could have just trapped you in a bone cage. It would be so much fuckin' a lot less work. It would have been easy to just shoot a bone straight through your soul and grab your soul before the fuckin' kid arrived. But that very thought sent a horrific shiver through him.  _

_ Maybe tho, he just didn't want that chase to end. As much as he didn't want to fuckin' admit it. Because he felt the second he caught you.  _

_ You'd be gone. Like dust in the wind.  ~~ Then he would be alone again. ~~ _

_ He hates how pathetic he sounds. How disgustingly desperate he is. Yet no matter how degrading he tries to make it. _

_ His voice went against him. " look i can tell ya freezin'" _

_ Coming out soft? Was he capable of sounding soft. Fuck no he wasn't, he probably just creeped you out more.  _

_ You don't answer your body shaking like a leaf not from fear anymore but from the cold. Your clothes clung to you uncomfortably still wet and your hair was frozen and dirty.  _

_ You thought for a second, looking into his gaze that softens just for a second. But you were freezing to really pay attention.  _

_ " why don't ya come down?"he gestures for you to come down patting the snow below him. Like coaxing a scared animal.  _

_ "H-how do I know y-you won't-try something?" Your suspicion was tuned out in your chattering voice.  _

_ " guess yur' gonna have ta' trust me."  _

_ You whine softly bonking your head on the branch. This is crazy! But you can feel your toes and fingers are numb concerningly so. That and your hip felt like it was puncturing your organs.  _

_ Lifting your head back up you watch him carefully. "Okay, j-just stay there." your voice was soft and strained.  _

_ You missed the shocked look that crossed his bony face. Taking one foot over the other you look down to be shocked at how high you were and there was nothing to hold onto or step on. _

_ You should have thought this through! You're so drained and seeing a skeleton really messes with your common sense. You feel so embarrassed and humiliated right now! _

_ Now your legs are dangling and you're hanging by your arms. That was wrapped around the thick icy cold branch. You began to panic! _

_ "Mr, skeleton please please help me!!?" You shout scared for honestly no real reason to be scared. It's only a 2 feet drop, yet you were unnecessarily scared to fall. _

_ " doll don't evr' call me mr, it makes me sound fuckin' old."  _

_ "Please!!"  _

_ " ok ok calm down," he got behind you much to your embarrassment but you won't point it out so- _

_ " nice ass sweetcheeks" THE PERVERT! You ignore the smile that almost came on your face or the feeling of your heart pounding.  _

_ That made you scramble to cover yourself making you lose your grip completely. Your numb fingers felt useless. "No no no!" You panic trying to get a hold of something! But it's too late.  _

_ You don't even have time to brace for impact. Clamping your eye's shut waiting for the cold wet snow to engulf you whole.  _

_ You  squeak at the warm soft landing instead. What? Too scared to open your eyes. Instead you focus on the forgiegn warmth that engulfs your whole shivering body. Like a heating pad was placed over top of you. _

_ The smell of wood pine and mustard mixed with an ash musky scent. It all blended together with the winter forest so well. You inhaled deeper, your chest swelling so happily. You somehow feel safe in his hold. You could stay here forever  _

_ " fuck yur' alot more trouble then ya' worth." You hear his deep voice with a snap in his voice, what was he so mad about?! Looking up at him to see his skull was red?  _

_ Well his cheekbones were. Was it the lighting? Or… was he that mad and irritated to help you? _

_ Wait, what did he say?..... Well that hurts. Your chest tightens slightly at his words. "Fine if that's how you feel then put me down!" You said defensively frowning, clearly that hurt your feelings. You didn't need this right now. You already feel like you're about to cry. Looking away from him so he can't see your expression. You can feel the familiar burn behind your eyes.  _

_ He looked down at you fuck he can tell he mad you upset. Damn it! Fuck what does he do?!!! But he can't make ya think is all squishy or soft guy! Cause he's not!  _

_ Out of nowhere he said with an unreadable expression. " no." Then starts walking in a random direction. Taking you with him _

_ What!? You rack your mind but it went blank. Why was it starting to get warmer? You quickly realized it was from the skeleton.  _

_ You don't care. You snuggle into his ribcage that wasn't uncomfortable surprisingly. Sighing softly as all the exhausting of everything finally settled in.l _

_ You slumped in his warm hold that surged through your body. You swear you could feel it swirling around your chest.  _

_ You two walked in silence well he walked while carrying you. You would be blushing if you weren't so exhausted. You have so many questions. But the silence isn't bad, looking up at the scary skeleton. You wonder what his name is? For bones he has such expressive features.  _

_ He has a grin but it looked strained and his eyelights were back to being small and sharp. Why was he so on guard and alert? _

_ His whole posture screamed 'don't fuckin' mess with me or i'll kill everyone you love'  _

_ Yet his hold on you was gentle and firm. His hands weren't anywhere inappropriate. _

_ The walk was fine until a booming loud screeching voice echoed down the path you were two were taking.  _

_ One name booming through the underground.  _

_ " SAAAANS!!!!!" _

_ Sans? Did you hear that right? Whoever this Sans was they sound like they're in trouble. That voice did not sound friendly either.  _

_ You leaned in closer to feel his grip on you tighten. Snapping your head up to look at him. _

_ He looked nervous, not scared but nervous, beads of red sweat? Started to appear, "shit, ok doll we are taking a shortcut. _

_ "W-what!? Why!?"  _

_ He didn't answer you, "hold ya breath!" Was the only warning he gave you before darkness engulfed your form. Hanging onto him for dear life, as the feeling of being weightless then, not existing at all took over you. Don't let go! Don't let go! _

_ Then the feeling was gone, and your vision was blurry. You groan at the pounding headache and your stomach churning. You weakly try to push him away feeling like you're about to barf! _

_ He gently put you on the ground for you to double over and gag. Your face red as you dry heave but nothing came up. Which only reminded you that you haven't eaten in who knows how long. _

_ Tears gathered in your eyes. That was the last straw. _

_ You broke. It was all too much for you to take without crying.  _

_ The skeleton in front of you looked like he was about to pass out from how much he was freaking out at you crying. Hovering over you and avoiding touching you at the same time. Like you would break if he so much as poked you.  _

_ Smacking his skull as he tried to be " fuck, listen please stop cryin' alright! ya want somethin' ta eat? grillbys? yeah, okay good, i'll be right back. and don't ya fuckin'  dare think about leaving or its your ow funeral." He warned you, narrowing his eye sockets while growling in frustration. Before disappearing into thin air once more.  _

_ Your head feels foggy, really foggy and clogged? Oh no, your gonna pass out! _

_ You started to only see tunnel vision the back of your head was starting to ache and you felt this swarm of nausea swoop over you so suddenly.  _

_ Oh looks like Sans won't have to worry about you leaving anytime soon. With how he's acting he wants you gone as soon as possible after you eat. *sniffle* _

_~~ That doesn't make any sense? Then why would he try so hard to catch you? Why would he be so gentle? ~~ _

_ Mad one minute and nice and gentle the next, now he seemed to be mad again? Sorta? _

_ He was actually sweet? He was confusing maybe, your vision was becoming blurry, he wasn't as scary as you first thought.  _

_ Would… he be... worried?... _

_ That… would be nice... _

_ *Thump* your unconscious form fell sideways onto the thin carpet floor, your chest raising and falling unevenly.  _

_ Hopefully he won't be mad you're crashing on his floor for a bit. _

_ +++ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa! That's probably the longest chapter yet on this fic! I hope you guys enjoyed and hope it makes sense and isn't all to crazy! 
> 
> And happy late New Year!!! First chapter of the 2021! Whoa! 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! 
> 
> Follow my Tumblr~
> 
> Until next chapter my Twinkies!

**Author's Note:**

> Whoa!! That's crazy I hope you guys atleast found it interesting!
> 
> I like where this is going, you know me just comment your thoughts and all that jazz!
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!
> 
> See ya my Twinkies till next chapter. (If it gets love I'll post chapter 2) 
> 
> Follow my Tumblr for updates on where I am on chapters and whats happening! 
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/blue-skeleton6289


End file.
